Some things you never grow out of
by Knightales
Summary: Tommy returns home to reconnect with his friends after 6 years.But someone is unconvinced,what are the real reasons he is home? Kimi struggles with her feelings and uncovering the truth...
1. Chapter 1

Some things you never grow out of, but may learn to love more…

Rugrat /All grown up

_**Hey guys, so this is my first story, I do not know if its any good or really bad haha... I'm just doing it for the fun of it and would really appreciate all your reviews. Thanks so let me know.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Home is where your friends are...<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Rugrat/ All Grown up or any of their characters

LA Airport

As he was walking through the airport gates in his ripped denim jeans and black leather jacket, he paused for an instant. Then removed his shades and turned to face the place where he spent 6 years of his life. He squinted his black eyes until it adjusted to the airports intense lights. Just for a minute he reminisced how all his dreams came true from the college scholarship to the big time directing career.

Tom pickles the 'legendary movie director'. That's what his agent actually printed on his business card he thought shaking his head with a faint smirk. At 24, He was the biggest thing in Hollywood. With his physique Tommy pickles was more attractive than most actors of his generation. His body was toned but his wasn't so muscular. You would never have said he was the man behind the cameras instead of posing for it. But he wasn't that vain. With a natural beauty he didn't have to be. With his purple hair curling at his ears and the creases in his eyes when his smiled, he definitely turned heads.

But his smile had been dormant for a while. Ever since the incident, nothing had been the same. Even his work was getting affected. All he ever lived for was his passion for making movies. It was more than that. Every time he sat in his director's chair he brought life on the big screen with his vision. He just hoped people loved watching his films as much as he enjoyed creating them. He even toyed with writing his own screenplays. Just his own side product for the fun of it. But recently it had all been chaotic. He couldn't remain in this distraught place. Don't get him wrong he loved LA but he had to get out of his own head. He tried seeing a psychologist. That was hopeless. Tommy Pickles wasn't one to complain and that's all it felt like he was doing in those godforsaken sessions. His agent suggested that he go on holiday so that was what he was doing. He needed help without asking exactly. Home was the only place he thought that could remedy any illness. And he was ill, alright. He wanted comfort. But did he deserve it? He neglected his friends and family over the last 6 years except for the participation in their lives that they were oblivious to. He kept tabs on their lives ever since he left and spent a few Christmas with them due to work constraints. But it didn't seem enough. He missed so much. He missed them so much. He wished he didn't. He hated this feeling…Loneliness. Tommy wished he could be a more active member in their lives. Life is too damn short.

"Excuse me sir? Did you forget something, we are about to seal the doors." The airport attendant asked.

Tommy snapped out of it, "Huh… no, no I didn't forget anything."

"Well do you mind boarding the plane …Mr. Pickles?" The attendant read off the ticket Tommy handed to him. "You wouldn't happen to be Tom pickles the director, ooh man I just loved the remake of jaws you made, in my opinion that was way better than the original." The attendant went on blabbing. Tommy couldn't take it, he had to escape.

"No, sorry, think you got the wrong guy." Tommy rushed to get away. He walked through the gate…

He settled into his first class seat and adjusted the seat lower. The lights were bothering him so he flipped their switch and buckled in. As he laid his head on the head rest he decided to think about what he had to look forward to.

He thought about his parents and how they were doing. His father was now a retired toy inventor but he still apparently tinkered in his basement every other day. What about Dil, he was in the NASA extraterrestrial programme. Not that Tommy was supposed to know. Dil's alias profession was a mailman, he thought with a chuckle.

His best friend Chuck, he thought with gratification was one of the best Lawyers in that district. Who would have known he would come out of his shy corner. Tommy did, he closed his eyes and smirked.

The twins were doing amazing as well. Lillian was in the American national girl's soccer team. She could probably take Tommy on with her eyes closed he imagined. Phil, or should he say culinary artist chef Philipe De-Ville was the head chef of the best gourment restaurant in California and rightfully so. He added an 'e' to the end of his name to seem more French. But that was the only thing that changed about him; Tommy recalled he was the same old Phil. His pastries were heaven. Or as Phil would say, heaven was his pastries.

Suzie was always the musical sensation in their block but now they block included the rest of the planet. She was amazing and has since then grew as an artist so he decided once the plane was airborne he would select her latest tune and listen to it.

These people, these friends were all destined for great things but the person who probably surprised him the most was his cousin Angelica Pickles. She always annoyed and tortured him but he always thought highly of her and gave her the benefit of the doubt. Maybe one day she would grow up. She did he thought with admiration. She was the CEO of the same company her mother had been once and a founder of many charities for orphaned kids. She was now humble and likable he thought with outmost awe. Having a child changes you. Brian was almost two he thought of his nephew he was yet to see in person. She definitely wasn't the same girl who picked on him as a kid. Yes she was snooty still, but her occupation proves she has a heart. Ah, his friends had adapted from a bunch of awkward teens.

Only one remained unspoken for. Kimi… He lingered on her name. Was he ready to meet her again, at least he told himself he was. She was never in town for Christmas and perhaps the only person of the gang that he hadn't seen for 6 years. He was kind of glad in a guilty way. If he had, he might never have gone back to LA. He had a kid crush on Kimi since he was 11 but it wasn't so kid when he was 18. The last time he was in her presence was that faithful day at the airport.

Flashback

"Mom, dad, I'm ready and all set," Tommy shouted at the bottom of the stairs. His parents came down hand in hand. It was obvious to Tommy that his mother shed a few tears as much as she tried to conceal it. His father's eyes only glistened with pride.

"You sure you don't want us to drop you." Stu offered.

"Nah dad, the guys are taking me. So it's cool." Tommy felt a tad awkward. How do you say goodbye to the only home you ever knew?

"Well Tommy, are you sure you packed everything?" His mom asked desperate to stall him.

"Mom, for the millionth time, I have? I even packed things I don't need." Tommy hesitating, himself. Then he jumped in his parent's warm embrace. "I'm gonna miss you guys." He held on. His mother couldn't hide her tears anymore. His father pulled back and knocked his son on the arm.

"We are so proud of you Tommy. At 18 off to college and one day we just know you will be a famous director." Tommy was overwhelmed, and didn't have a response.

"We love you Tommy," Didi sniffed.

"I love you too, mom." He strengthened his embrace, let go and jumped in the car with Chuck. He waved at his folks as they exited the driveway.

"The rest of the guys are following us in Angelica's car because all your stuff is taking all the damn space in this car." Chuck informed him.

"Aww, you guys didn't have to come."

"You think you can get rid of us so easy Tommy Pickles, well not until we leave you at the gate."

"I would never try to get rid of you guys,"

"That's because you know we a persistent bunch of friends, putting it mildly of course," Tommy laughed. "Hey Tommy…"

"Yeah Chuck?"

" I just wanted to say I love you man, before I display it in front of a whole airport, give people the wrong impression and never get another date with a woman in this town. One of us still has to live in this town. So I love you man." Chuck stated.

Tommy couldn't help but smile, "love you too man."

At the airport, Tommy and his friends helped him check in the last of his luggage.

"Well, guys I guess this is it…" Tommy sighed. He didn't think saying goodbye would be so hard. It wasn't like he wouldn't be back in the summer.

"I guess it is. Just remember what I said in the car." Chuck reminded him.

"Alright bro let me know about the aliens in LA, you know that place is populated with them. Remember to read the cue cards I gave you." Dil hugged his brother.

"I will bro." He humored his little brother.

Angelica spoke; she was emotional but didn't want anyone to see it. Only Suzie knew. "See you Pickles, don't forget the little people. I was talking about them not me." Tommy laughed, he would even Miss Angelica.

"That's it? No insults?" He was slightly disappointed.

"No but don't think you are off the hook. They will be waiting for you when you return." Angelica replied and gave in to her need to hug him. She kissed him on the cheek and he was slightly touched.

"Haha, I'll miss you too, cuz."

"Hey Tommy, man, we will miss you, rock it big time." Phil embraced his friend.

"Yeah Tommy, you better come home every holiday." Lil commanded and joined in the embrace.

"You know I will, Lil." The twins followed Angelica, Dil and Chuckie.

"Suzie, lemme know when you make it up in LA, we will definitely hang." Tommy told her.

"Of course, I'll meet you in the big time." She joked.

"With your talent you definitely will. Where's Kimi?" He finally had the courage to ask. They were good friends. Why wasn't she here? That's what plagued him the most.

Suzie heard the franticness in his voice and replied, "she said she would be here and that she forgot something."

"What could be taking her?" Tommy looked at his watch. It was boarding time. Suzie raised her eyebrows. She wondered if they both knew how they really felt about each other. They were best of friends but didn't know a damn thing, she thought with pity.

"Anyway Tommy, I will personally miss you and your crazy adventures." She kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Suzie, I'll miss you too." He hugged her. She left and he was standing there waiting for someone he desperately wanted to see. But he had to board and turned to do so.

"Tommy!" he heard someone scream his name. She was running thanking god it wasn't too late. He turned abruptly that he bumped into her and caused her to off balance. He caught her and pulled her into him so she wouldn't meet the floor. They both had the breath knocked out of them. Kimi was fully aware that they bodies were touching and let go fast. He mimicked her actions and both of them blushed.

He spoke first, "I was just about to board."

"Yeah I saw I'm glad you didn't," she gave him a sweet smile. Kimi wasn't like most girls that he met. She wasn't fashionable like Angelica, or just naturally beautiful like Suzie. She was just Kimi, not ordinary in the least but she never made a big thing about standing out. She was wearing a simple low cut jean and a loose black T. To him she was the most beautiful girl he ever knew and she didn't know it.

He returned a mouthwatering smile back, "so what did you forget that was so important?" Her stomach always jumped at the sight of his smile.

"Oh right this…" She held out a cap. But not just any cap, it was his Reptar cap. The one he used when he made his first film on his camcorder his parents got for his birthday.

"Kimi…" He was lost for words.

"I thought you could use some luck, not that you need it." Her smile brightened.

"I… Thank you." He took the cap and settled it on his head. "How do I look?" He asked posing.

"Perfect… Perfectly four." They both laughed. They both heard the intercom call for his flight and were sad of the prospect of not seeing each other in a long time.

"I guess I should go…" He said with disapointment.

"I guess you should…" She shrugged. Both not moving a muscle. Then Kimi surprised them both and leapt into his arms, "I will miss you Tommy."

He held her in the air for a few seconds and let her down gently and their noses brushed. Their eyes met… For a second there was silence. Then their lips met softly for the first time. It was an incredible feeling of just. Two lips that felt meant for each other melted together in pure ecstasy. It was 5 seconds but it felt like a lifetime, when they released. Both out of breathe, and shocked. Kimi trailed her bottom lip with her finger and he dazed in a sweet dream he didn't want to wake up from. Eyes wary, but the intercom brought them back to life. She turned on her heel and he lifted his laptop bag and they departed in opposite directions.

Present 

When he closed his eyes he could still feel her lips against his. Sure it has been 6 years and he had many female interests but none so like that of Kimi Finster. He tried envisioning what she was like now, while the plane finally took off.

California

Kimi stuffed her pillow over her head to get the sound of playful laughter and inappropriate noises out of her head. Damn can't they keep quiet? Or better yet move out, she prayed. She couldn't bear it anymore and stared at her Hello Kitty alarm clock that she still owned since her fifth birthday. "Dammit its only 7am." She thought out loud. She woke up and walked to the left wall of her room and started banging on the wall. "Can you guys keep it down! Some people, normal people I point out, like to sleep to a more decent hour on Saturdays." The noise died down a little except for the tiny whispers of laughter. At least her point was made she thought with a satisfied smile on her half waked face. She glanced towards her bed ready to jump in and resume her unconsciousness. Until the noises increased volume again.

"Dammit Chuckie, if you don't cut it out. I'm… I'm telling mom and dad." She threatened and the noised died down so fast the only thing she could hear was only her breathing. She started shaking her head, how a 25 year old man still fears for his mom and dad is beyond her. Let alone they were in Paris for the month. Lucky for her though she thought smugly, jumped into bed and pulled her covers over her head.

That was short lived, as Suzie barged into her room. "Kimi, sweetie, are you still asleep."

"Yes …Don't you see the invisible do not disturb sign?" Kimi mumbled under the covers.

Suzie chuckled and pulled the covers off. "Hey!...What the.." Kimi tried to adjust her eyes at the sudden burst of light. She saw Suzie who was dressed in a simple satin robe. Suzie was naturally beautiful even when she had bed hair Kimi thought with envy.

"Shift up." Suzie commanded and slid in next to Kimi.

" Gross…You have a scent of Chuckie." Kimi flinched her nose and Suzie laughed. "Remind me again what it is you see in him? Suzie Carmichael, the singing Diva of the new generation. You could get any guy you want Suzie Carmichael more in your age group, instead of a younger kid. It can only be described as pitiful love."

" Haha…Joke all you want, one day it will be your turn then I'll be wise cracking your ass. You know Chuck is the kindest, the most dependable guy out there and I just fell for him irrespective of the fact that I'm only one year older than him. Plus I've been with older guys, and lemme say that the things those guys can do, Chuck can do with his eyes closed…So his more impressive when they open…" Suzie laughed when Kimi's expression went pale.

" Hey remember when I was 13 and you were 15 , we promised to tell each other everything." Kimi asked

"I seem to recall it, yes…"Suzie agreed.

"Well that was before you started dating my brother. I'm not nearly mature enough to hear about his sexual escapades." They both giggled.

"Hey I thought you like the fact that your brother and I are involved?"

"I love it. My brother and my best friend are in love. How many people can say that? He had a crush on you since I think he was 12 but he always assumed that you were out of his league. Then you kissed him one day for being your Knight in shining armor. Sigh… I loved that part but the thing I don't love is when that effects my sleepy time." Kimi pouted.

"Hehehe…I'm sorry Kimi, it couldn't be helped."

"Sure because you guys don't have sex like all the time and brag to the deprived already." Sarcasm was dripping from Kimi as she shut her eyes.

"Hey it's not like you couldn't have sex if you wanted to. You choose not to. Let see potential male participants are sexy eyes Brendon from the paper. George the cutie pie teacher and of course my brother is willing. Plus it was more of the occasion rather than the time."

"That makes absolutely no sense, what do you mean?"

"He asked me to marry him…"Suzie held in her joy as much as she could.

"He what!" Kimi sat up in a flash. Suzie repeated.

"Well, what did you say?" Suzie smacked Kimi with the pillow full in the face. "Of course you said yes?" Kimi inferred while rubbing her face. Suzie was so jubilant, Kimi couldn't help but beam, "lemme see the ring." They cooed and awed over the ring for a full ten minutes before Kimi asked, "hey, wait why didn't he tell anyone he was going to propose. I'm his sister after all."

"Well, he said he was afraid I would reject his offer and if I did he would pretend it didn't happen ."

Both girls stared at each other for a full second and said in unison, "idiot." They giggled. "We are going to announce it at Stu's fiftieth birthday to everyone."

"Then why did you tell me?"

"I want you to be my maid of honor."

Kimi was caught by surprise, "what about Angelica?"

"I sought of phoned her this morning, she suggested that you be my maid of honor. I kind of agreed with her. She said Brian on the other hand will definitely be ring bearer. He is walking nicely now. In fact he is running, she can't keep up with him." Suzie smiled.

"Whoa she really changed, didn't she Suzie? Brian really had an effect on her."

"Who wouldn't that blue eyed cutie have an effect on? " Suzie doted on her godchild. "So will you do it? If you even think about declining just remember I'm armed with a pillow in my hand."

"Damn, I will never survive another pillow attack, I'm forced to agree." Kimi smiled, kissed Suzie on the cheek and pulled her into a bone crushing hug, "Thank you and more importantly Congratulations."

They just sat in that position for a while.

"My two favourite ladies…" A grinning Chuckie was leaning against the door way, his hair dripping and a towel low on his waist.

Boy had Chuckie grown up. His torso toned and his messy red hair tamed out. He preferred to wear it short now. His dark rimmed glasses made him more sexy than dorky. Suzie's heart swelled up at the sight of him. He was a perfect combination of beautiful and flawed. The perfect lawyer combination.

Kimi stood up and strode toward him with a determined look in her eyes. " Oh no what did I do…" Chuckie started back stepping , arms in the air. " I know that look on your face Kimi Finster."

"I have a bone to pick with you brother." Kimi poked at his chest. He stiffened and she jumped into his arms. Chuckie was relieved but highly confused. " Congratulations, you idiot. I love you."

Chuckie laughed and squeezed. "Thanks I'm a lucky man with two beautiful women in my life now. I love you too." Kimi let go.

"Man you wet me." Kimi looked at her half drenched pajamas.

"Your fault…" Chuckie retorted. "Hey Hun, have you seen my blue tie, I've got a ten o' clock meeting today."

"But… It's Saturday Chuck." Suzie replied.

"I know, but I promised old Mr. Jackson I'd help him with his will for free." Some things never change Kimi thought.

" Okay babe, I think it's in the bottom drawer , I'll come help you in a minute."

" No don't worry about it, I'm sure it I'll find it." He left the room.

" You know he won't find it right…" Kimi tossed the idea in the air.

" I know…"

"Then what are you waiting for?"

" I just thought I should mention that Chuck's potential bestman will be attending Stu's party tomorrow." Suzie let hang waiting for a reaction.

" Tommy?" Kimi whispered in a daze.

"Yeah after 6 years of avoiding him, your meeting tomorrow is inevitable."

" I haven't been avoiding him. He would only come home for Christmas and you know I'm with my dad for the holidays." Kimi denied.

"Yeah maybe recently but in the beginning, it had nothing to do with the kiss?"

"No… It was nothing , I told you that." Kimi stared at the floor.

"Tell yourself that Kimi, I was there and when I turned around and saw the two of you, I couldn't breathe. Think about it. Lemme go help Chuck or he will be late." Suzie got up and left the room.

It was nothing. Wasn't it? Or he would have tried to contact her, wouldn't he? Kimi tried to shut her eyes but sleep wouldn't take her. So she just got up and raided her closet for her gym sweats. She decided that sleeping was going to be a hardship…For the next few days.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So that was chapter 1, it should get better in the next few chapters. All reviews would be considered.<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

Some things you never grow out of, but may learn to love more…

Rugrat /All grown up

_**hey guys thanks for your reviews, really motivated me. keep the reviews coming please, i'd really like to have a vague idea of my progress.**_

Chapter 2: Hello Stranger…

Disclaimer: I do not own Rugrat/ All Grown up or any of their characters

Java Lava

"Hey sorry, I'm a few minutes late, I ran into Billy at the market, he can never stop talking." Kimi rolled her eyes and put on her Java lava apron. She explored the utility closet and finally located the broom at the back.

"No sweetie I'm sorry I had to call you in today, I know it's your Sunday off. But with Stu's surprise party and your parents coming for the night." Didi was punching figures in the calculator. "I'm a bit short handed. Lil is helping out with the party set up.

Kimi started sweeping and wiping tables. "My parents are coming? That's great. They are having an awesome time in Paris. It was about time they went for another Honeymoon. I don't mind helping out, I had nothing better to do anyway. The paper was closed the whole week and we unsure when it's going to open up, due to plumbing problems. I'd rather not elaborate." She shivered.

"Ah, how is that journalist career treating you Kimi?"

"It's great, it's a small paper but I do get freedom of creative ideas. I guess that's what really makes it perfect. I get to write what I want and express people that want to be heard. Plus make a difference locally." she shrugged.

"Is that why you never accept that post up in New York?"

"New York has tons of journalists. Don't get me wrong it was a great offer, but it just wasn't where I wanted to be. The only home I remember is here. My friends are here, I wouldn't be happy away from them really. I'm kind of toying with a book."She confessed.

"That's great; it's about time you do something for yourself once in a while. You do too much for this community. I don't know what we would do without you." Didi said with gratitude.

"Thanks but I don't do much as I'd like to. There doesn't seem to be enough hours in the day." Kimi blushed.

"That's because you work yourself to hard. If you not busy at the paper, you busy in here. If not busy in here, then with the all of Angelica's Charities. You work too hard and it's nice what you do but sometimes it's too much for one person. That hardly leaves you with time for a social life." Didi shook her head. "Go out, live a little. When was the last time you went on a date?" She asked out of concern.

Kimi started to think. "I… I, well there was Max."

"Kimi that was a year ago and you guys only went out for two dates."

"It was?" Kimi was embarrassed. Had she really only went out with someone a year ago? What was scarier was Didi was more familiar with her date than she was. Oh man, she was pathetic…Sigh.

"I guess I just don't have much time for dating." Kimi hoping her excuse would drop the conversation.

"Well you should make time." Didi scolded. "You just too pretty and too young to be serious all the time." She sighed.

"Yes ma'am I will." She blushed.

"I'm just so happy today Tommy is coming home. It is sad that he only couldn't afford to come in two and a half years due to his hectic work schedule peaking. We miss him so. I just can't wait until he arrives and Stu doesn't even know. Chuck said its okay if he relaxes at your house until he can surprise Stu." Tommy's mother couldn't retain her joy.

Why was it every time she heard his name she got knots in her stomach? You'd think years of absence would have a dying effect. It irritated her that even when he wasn't around he had some kind of effect on her. "Of course Chuck did," she said trying not to show the sarcasm in her voice. "It would be nice to see him." Kimi careful to speak in a neutral tone.

"Oh I forgot you haven't seen him in nearly 6 years from the first time he went off to college. It's a shame you missed each other. But I must tell you Kimi he is such a handsome boy but I'm sure you've seen his picture in the paper, a couple of times." Didi was delighted in the thought of having her family whole again.

"I have, he is." Kimi tried to respond politely and was thankful that the phone rang. Didi picked it up. Kimi resumed sweeping in silence.

"Kimi…"

"Hmmm?"

"That was Dil on the phone, he is having trouble starting the car and won't be able to fetch Tommy…do you mind doing that for me?" Kimi was caught off guard. No, no, no, not now.

"I…I, what about the café?" She gestured at the café with her hands. "Can't someone else do it, Phil, Lil, Angelica?" she asked desperately.

"Phil is preparing tonight's cuisine and Lil is helping with the decorations. Angelica is in a meeting most of the day. Plus all the sweepings done, I'll just complete the tax forms."

"But …but," Kimi tried to think of an excuse. She wasn't ready to see him yet.

"It wouldn't be a problem would it dear?"Didi asked.

"No…not at all, my car's working just fine, unfortunately." Resigned she mumbled under her breath.

"Well, look at the time, you better get going or he might think we abandoned him." Didi laughed.

Kimi removed her apron, reached for her car keys and headed out the door. Why, why did she have to be so nice?

Airport

Dil where the hell are you, Tommy thought. What the hell is with airports and bright bloody lights? He dug out his shades from his carry bag to cover his eyes. It's bad enough that his baggage was misplaced on the plane. But now Dil was half an hour late. Tommy had longer flights than this but it didn't matter how long a flight was. He hated flying and always felt miserable after one. Maybe he should just get a cab. Good idea, it would serve Dil right if he wasn't here when he arrived. He picked up his carry bag and his laptop and headed for the door. He was busy searching for his wallet in his jacket pocket. Then someone in a hurry barged into him hard and caused him to spill his wallet. As if a million things weren't going wrong for him already.

"Fucken hell, watch where you going." Tommy lifted his head to meet the blind idiot.

It was his fault Kimi fumed. He wasn't watching where he was going. But she decided to be the better person. She stared back picked up his wallet and handed it to him, "I'm really sorry sir…wait Tommy?" she tried to decide. Kimi was stunned, who was this stranger? He couldn't be. She remembered seeing all his pictures in the paper but they never came close. He was tanned and looked quite amazing even with that annoyed look on his face.

Tommy peered through his sunglasses trying to recognize this woman dressed in unflattering clothes. Who was she? He had inkling that he knew the answer. His eyes widened and stomach jumped when it came to him. She looked different. Good different. Yeah definitely good different he decided. He removed his sunglasses and his eyes gradually smiled, "Kimi… Kimi Watanabe Finster, I can't believe it. Well, hell, you changed a lot. Your hair is longer now. I like it…" He said grazing the tip of his fingers against her hair.

It was Tommy alright. She wouldn't forget how he's eyes light up. C'mon Kimi be cool, snap out of it. Say something you idiot. She let out that breath she'd been holding ever since he touched her hair. She smiled, "Tommy Pickles, it's been a long time."

"Hell of an understatement don't you think, 6 years."

"I guess it is. You curse a lot now" She smiled and he couldn't help but return it.

"I'm sorry I swore I just didn't have the best of fights. Flying still makes me anxious." He reminded her.

She understood his fear of flying and nodded. "You could always blame it on your artistic temperament."

"Hmmm…I could, but what's to say that I have one." He gave her a sly smirk.

"Oh I don't know the millions of articles that say Tommy Pickles is genius but a monster to work with."

"Haha, I thought I told my agent to cut those parts out." They laughed. It felt familiar. Too familiar, how easy conversation flowed between them. They both noticed that and became uneasy. "So how are you? How have you been?"

"Good, great… Busy and you?" Kimi replied unsure of what else to say. It was like they were meeting for the first time ever.

"Same, same…thanks." Man he probably sounded like a mindless fool. There was a long awkward silence. He broke it first. "Please tell me you're the one sent to rescue me from the airport." He pleaded.

"Guilty, sorry I was late, traffic was terrible and well Dil couldn't be here since your dad's car packed up again. I swear the car is broken more often than is working." Kimi complained.

"Hmmm..." Tommy deep in thought asked Kimi, "Do you mind making a quick stop before we head home?"

"Sure as I said before I have nothing better to do. Is that all your luggage?" She was unconvinced. Either the man packed light or he didn't plan on an extended visit.

"No, someone must have taken it by mistake. The airport said they'd call when it turns up. That just adds to my crappy airport experience." He frowned.

"I'm sorry…" She sympathized.

"Nah don't worry about it." He shrugged, "so where's your car?"

"There that one." Kimi pointed and Tommy couldn't help but burst out laughing. "What it's a good car?" The car was black as he remembered Kimi's favourite colour. It was an old convertible, maybe too old. The leather seemed to be fading. Kimi always had a thing for the old and fragile. It just added to her charm.

"It's perfect… It's exactly the car I imagined for you… You really haven't changed much have you?" He was amused.

"Don't pretend like you know me Tommy Pickles, a lot changes in 6 years." She snapped and realized too late. That was random. Oh god what was wrong with her? He didn't even say anything offensive. She couldn't explain it.

Tommy lifted his eyebrows. He expected the bitter resentment eventually. She saw his expression change. He didn't look like that happy carefree Tommy he once was.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't laughing at you. I was amused and maybe a little bit happy that maybe everything didn't change while I was gone." He looked solemn. Something was wrong, she could sense it but couldn't dare ask him. She should apologize for her absurd randomness.

"Sorry I snappe..."

He cut her off cold and quick. "No you right, I can't expect things to be the way I left it. It would be selfish of me. I understand that I may have a million years of catching up before I can pretend to know you or anyone else. So I'm sorry and would like to get to know everyone again."He looked straight into her eyes, "I'd like to know you again." Up to what level, was still to be decided Tommy thought.

Kimi didn't know how to respond so she jumped into the car. "So where did you want me to stop." She smiled. He grinned and jumped into the car.

In the car

For an old car, it sure didn't move like one or sound like one Tommy was impressed. She always knew how to take care of everything, whether it was material objects or people.

"I can't believe you just did that."

Tommy looked at her, "why?"

"Because you do realize that people are going to hate you for it." He smiled slowly, satisfied.

"Do you?"

"Yeah I spent hours looking for the right present and you trump everyone in fifteen minutes." Kimi complained.

"Well then should I hate you?"

Kimi was confounded, "why?"

"Because you get him one every year whilst I'm not around. Think of it as just a cumulative gift." She understood.

"Okay… but you do realize he is not gonna pay any attention to the car, right?"

"Why?" It was a stunning car he thought.

Men she thought rolling her eyes, "his son is home. Sons trump cars." She said simply.

"I'll try to remember that." He smiled.

A subject change was in order. One a little more interesting he thought with a sinister smirk. "So Finster?"

"Hmmm?" Kimi's eyes were focused on the road.

"Are you seeing someone?" he asked generally interested.

Great it was way too early for personal conversations but she thought she would play along. "Yeah I kind of am."

Damn he should have expected that answer. He couldn't blame himself for hoping for the alternative answer.

"So are you seeing someone?"

"No…No I'm not."

"Why you're Tommy pickles." She stated.

"You say that as if I'm a god?"

"Aren't you?" She smiled.

"No! No I'm not." He snapped.

Touchy she thought, "I was only kidding, I'm sorry." Something was definitely the matter. As to what, she was yet to find out.

He shrugged, "so what is the person you seeing like?"

"Lesley's great…" She smiled.

Tommy couldn't help but laugh, "Lesley sounds like a girl's name."

"Oh she is." Kimi said with her tongue in her cheek.

Tommy frowned trying to make sense of it. "Oh…Oh?" His eyes widened when realization hit. He paled marginally.

Kimi couldn't help laughing at this point. His expression so was priceless. He looked so distraught.

"What are you laughing at?" Tommy asked. Just when he thought things couldn't get any worse. The girl he had a fixation on for most of his life was batting for the other team.

She thought she should take pity on him, "I'm only kidding. You should see your face." She couldn't stop laughing. "I'm not seeing anyone and I'm relatively straight." She said assuring him.

"If you want to kill me, next time please use a gun." He let out a breathily laugh, more relieved than anything. When did she develop such a sense of humor?

"Why? There is nothing wrong with being gay."

"I agree, nothing is wrong with being gay, but I just didn't expect that you would be such a jokester. So I believed you and couldn't help feeling disappointed." He told her.

She wasn't sure she wanted to know why he was disappointed so they drove in silence for a while.

"So how's Chuck, the lawyer?" Tommy asked looking out the window trying to recognize the roads he drove on as a teen. At least the roads don't change much he thought.

Kimi couldn't help but smirk, "like the happiest man in the world literally… remember dorky Chuckie? Well, he is now the studly lawyer type, but sadly for all the single women out there he is engaged."

"What he's getting married, no fucken way." `Tommy jerked. "Sorry…" he said when he realized he cursed.

"Oh shit, I can't believe I told you Pickles, you can't tell anyone or I'll murder you. No one knows" She threatened. Why was it so easy to talk to him? It was better not to question it.

He knew Kimi to be a woman of her word. "No sweat, but do I know the lucky girl?" He asked curiously. His best friend was getting married. What else had he missed?

"Oh right you missed the last two Christmas holidays or you would have known." He couldn't take the suspense.

"Spill it Finster!" He was growing anxious.

"Suzie…"Kimi beamed, "they are amazing together!"

"Suzie? Our Suzie? Suzie Carmichael? International pop sensation Suzie Carmichael." He said in disbelief.

"The very one." Kimi replied impressed that he knew what Suzie been up to. But then again he probably met her in LA a couple of times.

"Well I'll be damned, that sly dog finally admitted it." He was chafed. "I always assumed he and Lil would have a thing."

"They did, but they were more of best friends than lovers. So they broke it off and tease each other all the time about their abrupt relationship." Another thing he missed. He got a bitter taste in his mouth.

"So how did the future Mr. and Mrs. Finster get involved?"

Kimi informed him.

"Wow Chuck punched him out in Java Lava in front of everyone." Tommy was awed.

"Yeah, it was flabbergasting… I never imagined he could do that. To witness it was incredible" She was engrossed in the story.

"Whoa… remind me never to get on his bad side." Tommy chuckled. "Then Suzie slapped Chuck?"

"Yeah we were all shocked because Robert deserved it. You should have heard the crap about Suzie that was coming out of his mouth." She scowled, remembering the incident clearly.

Java lava: The incident

Robert was on the floor bleeding. The whole place was silent. Everyone turned to look at Chuck in awe. No one saw that coming, especially Suzie. She couldn't believe her eyes. Whoa. Recently Suzie had been having inappropriate thoughts about the red head. Things she would have considered more in a man than in her pal Chuck. Chuck was kind and dependable. He had a sophisticated air about him. But that clashed with his clumsiness. He was innocent. She should have not let him involve himself. She was well aware he was a man, more so lately but he didn't have to think he should prove it with a pathetic display. She stood there fuming because she didn't want to get anyone involved in her problem just because Robert couldn't take no for an answer. It was her problem, only she had a right to solve it as stupid as that sounded. It made sense to her at the time. She turned to face Chuck and all anyone heard was 'slap'. Chuck didn't even flinch. He was so pissed. Chuck never got angry. He didn't like being consumed by anger but that just what he was.

"Chuck, you had no right! I didn't want you or anyone else to get involved. I was handling it. He is just an ass. You shouldn't have gotten in the middle of it. It wasn't worth it. He isn't worth it. " Everyone was thinking 'poor Chuck' except Chuck, he exploded.

"Well I don't give a fuck what you think Suz, no way in fucken hell am I going to stand here and listen to this bastard or any other bastard say inappropriate things about you ever! You hear me! Slap me all you want but the outcome will always be the same." He pinched the arch of his nose to release some the tension. Everyone was too stunned to say anything let alone Suzie. His eyes were dark. Who was this man? He softened his tone when he saw the frightened look in her eyes. "Look Suzie, I love you…" Suzie glared into his eyes. "Don't ever think I'd ever accept other people saying anything about you. You are one of my best friends." He didn't know what else to say. His hand was throbbing like a bitch. Next time he decided to punch someone he hoped they didn't have such a hard head. He looked pained it was only partially due to his hand. "I'm just going to leave. Sorry for the mess," he pointed at Robert who was still bleeding and sobbing on the floor. Frankly, people forgot Robert was even there. A furious Chuck was a once in a lifetime show. Suzie felt conflicted, what was she supposed to say? She was the one who usually gave the advice but she desperately needed it now. She looked at Angelica who was smiling for some odd reason. She definitely knew something Suzie had seconds to figure out. Chuck picked up the black formal jacket lying on the table, put it on and started walking toward the door.

"Chuck…?"

He turned around and Suzie ran into his arms. She crushed her lips down on his and he was very receptive. He couldn't believe it. She tasted even better than in his dreams. She poured everything into the kiss. Everything that was unspoken, even to her. Need built up inside her. Realization hit her. She needed him. The café was cheering but they could only hear the small stolen breaths. Oh god, she was in love and she knew it. They finally released each other. "Urm Wow…" Chuck struggled to say trying to regain his breath.

"I love you too…Chuck." She lifted his bruised hand to her lips. Was this a dream? His hand was still throbbing so it couldn't be a dream right. No, definitely not a dream he thought.

"Good… Because then kissing you again shouldn't be a problem." He grimaced.

So Chuck, she thought shaking her head. She chuckled and kissed him again.

Back in the Car 

"Lemme guess, you started crying?" Tommy slowly smirked.

"How'd you know?" Kimi met his eyes. He traced his fingers under her eyelashes and captured a tear. That answered her own question and posed more questions for her. C'mon Kimi small gestures shouldn't have an effect on you.

She shivered at his touch, "I guess I still get choked up about that moment. It was really a defining moment for them." He nodded in agreement poignant he was absent for it.

"You know what I don't get?" Tommy asked.

"What?"

"Where did Chuck learn that kind of language?" He chuckled.

She laughed as well. "Good point…You have to ask him."

When the laughing calmed down he spoke,"Ah… Kimi?"

"Yeah?"

"I missed so much haven't I?" He knew the answer but he just wanted to hear her say it.

What was she supposed to say? She stopped the car and held his miserable stare. "Yes, Tommy you have." She told him the truth knowing was what he wanted to hear.

"I thought so."

"Well, we here. Let's go inside."She jumped out of the car and strolled into the house.

He looked at the Finster house. It was a different color than he remembered. Everything was different. He didn't have to like it. But he definitely had to get used to it. No one knew how long he would stay, not even him. But he knew that it would be long enough for him to feel better again. To feel involved again. He wanted more than anything to feel at home again. He thought about the woman that just went inside. She was so different. Maybe she wasn't the Kimi he once longed for. Maybe that was a good thing. Hell who was he kidding? Whoever she was, she still got under his skin.

"You might think I have forgotten Kimi, but I haven't. I have tried to, but I couldn't." He thought out loud and followed her into the house.

_**Thats chapter 2, so please let me Know what you think about it. thanks for reading.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Some things you never grow out of, but may learn to love more…

Rugrat /All grown up

_**Hey guys…thanks a lot for the reviews they are really helpful. Well here's chapter three, it's a bit different, more twists, more intense but don't worry it's relatively safe… please keep the reviews coming.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Familiar Tastes…<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Rugrat/ All Grown up or any of their characters

Kimi's and Chuck's home

It was nothing like he remembered but it was homey. The interior was like an alternate universe unfamiliar to him. Nothing was where it used to be. Their furniture was different. The wall paper was different. Where was the couch that he, Phil and Chuckie used to have video games marathons on? The same couch that he and Kimi used to chat on through all hours of the night when those two monkeys used to fall asleep. He never thought he would miss the couch as much as he missed those memories. At least the staircase remained in the same position he thought with irony. He strode in the kitchen?

"You hungry?" Kimi asked when he entered. "I recall you never use to eat before a flight. Still true?"

"Still true," Tommy confirmed. Surprised she still remembered. "You cook?" He posed a little afraid.

She saw the look in his eyes and grinned, "I have gotten better you know…much to the point where I would actually get a compliment. But I was thinking more along the lines of I make you a sandwich while you take a shower. I'm sure you'd like to." She offered.

He gave her his dazzling smile, "that sounds perfect. Does Chuck have any suit that I could borrow? I've got no clothes." He reminded her.

"Oh right I forgot. Hmmm. Well he is a lawyer, so he should have plenty and I'm pretty sure he won't mind." Kimi lead him upstairs into Chuck's room. The room had a queen size bed in the center. He wouldn't call it male's territory with all the cosmetics lying on the dressing table. Must be Suzie's stuff he concluded. The room was spotless but he doubted that it had anything to do with Suzie. Chuck was a clean freak but who could blame him with all his allergies. Kimi opened the closet. It was a huge walk-in filled with suits of all colors and brands. Can only be the closet of a successful lawyer. "Let's have a look here… you slightly taller than him" her eyes trailed up his body slowly. "But you lucky he has extra length on trousers." His body started tingling at the thought of her looking over it with her two pools of pure darkness. He had to turn away. He knew if he stayed in here with her the consequences would be unfavorable.

"Urm… you pick out a colour and leave it out, I'll go take a shower." He rushed into the bathroom and shut the door with force.

"Well, sure, I was born to serve..." She said cynically. The nerve on that guy. Just because he is a big shot director doesn't mean he can direct her around. Asking to do something was one thing. Getting ordered around was another. She didn't like it one bit but she complied. Guests, what are you going to do she thought and stormed out.

Tommy entered the bedroom steam lifting off his excellently firm torso. He loved his showers piping hot. But that was only after Kimi's stares made him run a cold one first. He ran a hand through his purple hair while wiping his ears with his towel. On the bed was a black suit. A classic white shirt. Ah, yes a good selection he thought. Chuck sure did have taste. He threw the towel on the bed. Something's missing? Something important. Hmmm…underwear. He never ever went commando it was too weird and uncomfortable. Lucky he carried some in his carryon luggage. Most people would think that was weird, he just thought of it as being prepared. But where was it? He recalled leaving it downstairs on the dining table. With the towel now secure on his hip, he treaded downstairs.

Kimi just completed making him a classic PB and J sandwich. With the crust cut off, naturally. She recalled it was his favorite but she didn't make it because of that, she made it because it was convenient. Keep telling yourself that, she thought. She placed it on the table accompanied by one of Chuck's beers. Why was she having conflicts with herself inside her head. It's true, she shook her head with pity he was driving her insane by just being in the same town. Deep in thought she didn't even see Tommy walk down the stairs. His eyes were fixed on each step as he treaded down. With that they clashed into each other with no time to react. They both hit the floor hard.

"Are you okay?" He asked with concern.

Kimi felt like she got hit with a bus. She felt a bit dizzy and couldn't help but laugh, "you know I thought bumping into each other like this was an airport thing. I stand corrected. Actually I don't think I'm standing at all. " they both laughed.

Tommy was relieved until he realized the situation they were in. He was on top of her full body length against full body length. She was pressed against him. He could hear his own heartbeat racing when the laughter died down or was that hers? God help him.

Kimi was still trying to get her bearings. Her head was still spinning until gradually awareness kicked in. She stiffened when her head tilted up to eye level with him. He wasn't smiling anymore and all amusement died from his eyes. It was replaced by another type of emotion that she could only describe as hunger. She was probably imagining it. Their lips were a whisper away. Plus she just realized he was mostly naked, that's just great. Just a thin towel between them. Shut up Kimi, you not making this situation any better she thought. His weight felt unbearably great. Get up Kimi! Push him off. Do something she thought in desperation. But to no avail, her body wouldn't listen.

They couldn't speak, both so bewildered. He couldn't take his eyes off her lips. He wanted just a sample. He remembered that first time and remembered how it scarred him. Did he want to put himself through that again? He should just get up and laugh it off. It would be better for both of them if he didn't dig up lost memories. That's right, Tommy do the right thing he thought. To hell with it!

She didn't reject when his lips came down on her. Her eyes just closed and she softened. The kiss drove deeper and she wrapped her arms and legs around his body tightly. She could feel every muscle of his against her. Her taste was so familiar. He felt drunk on that intoxicating flavor that he wasn't ever able to erase from his head. It was so potent he wished he could just drown in it. His tongue entered her mouth and ignited tiny fires. She scraped her teeth over his tongue and couldn't help but want more. More she thought. The intensity rose and both of them were desperately trying to keep up. His hands pushed under her shirt reaching for that first touch of flesh and grazed a trail against her waist with his cold knuckles. The sensation was overwhelming, he swallowed her moan. She could feel him against her in the most primitive way. They were almost to the point of no return when the phone rang.

Kimi came back to earth first. No, no, this can't be happening! She pushed him off, rolled and reached for the phone. "Hello…" she panted trying to compose herself.

Tommy got up and stared in disbelief of what just happened. He lost himself for a moment and if the phone hadn't rung they both knew where it would have ended up. He couldn't explain it. What he just felt was something that was beyond him. He didn't know anything anymore. His brain felt like mush. The only thing he knew for sure was that he wanted her. Oh god he wanted her. It was scary how much he wanted her. Their eyes held for a second and he sensed the wariness in hers. She was scared too, he concurred. He had to tread lightly. He couldn't afford to make any blunders let alone lose control of a situation ever again. Damn it. Thinking hurt, so he reached for his bag and retreated upstairs to get dressed.

Kimi put the phone down. Was it Chuck on the phone? Did he say something important? She couldn't recall. Her ears were ringing through that whole phone call. She just agreed to everything he said. She could have agreed to flush her head down the toilet for all she knew. She didn't know what to think. Every inch of her was tingling. It was worse than the first time by far. She was furious with him. She was furious with herself for being so weak. Why the hell did he have to kiss her like that? Oh god to think what would have happened if Chuck hadn't called. It took forever to get over the first kiss and in time she was able to date again. She didn't like this feeling one bit. He couldn't keep doing this and running away. This time she wasn't going to turn away and pretend like nothing happened. It infuriated her that he could be so callous about this. She ran up the stairs.

She burst into Chuck's room, "Tommy Pickles you bastard!"

Tommy was taken by surprise. He expected some kind of reaction. Maybe awkwardness or avoidance or something else passive along the lines. Nothing like the fury she was emitting right now. "What the hell?" he scowled. He barely had enough time to put on his pants.

"How dare you put me through this again?"

"Put you through what!" he shouted back.

"Why the hell did you kiss me again!"

He was almost enraged as she was, but he spoke in a nonchalant tone, "I don't recall that event being one-sided, or the other for that matter."

"You arrogant bastard." She hated his condescending tone.

"I might be, but I think the person you are really angry at is yourself." She was terribly close to throwing the first thing in her reach so she folded her arms to avoid it.

She was never going to win this conversation her way so she tried it his way. She calmed down as much as she could. "Explain why it is that you think I'm angry at myself."

"Because… You have feelings for me." He said simply.

She stared at him for a full second before she started laughing, "God when did you become so full of yourself. You want to know the truth Tommy? You really want to know the truth."

He didn't like where this conversation was going, "Sure enlighten me Kimi." He started buttoning his shirt.

"I did…I did have feelings for you. Past tense. I was a kid who was in love with her brother's best friend. In love with my best friend. Then you were leaving. When we kissed at the airport, my whole life changed in that one moment. For a moment, just a moment…" her voice cracked, "I thought that maybe you felt the same way." She managed to regain control of her voice and dignity. "But that was a childish fantasy. I grew up since."

He couldn't believe his ears. She was in love with him? He spoke softly in a daze, "I did feel the same way..."

She started to laugh, "You didn't even call me…not once, not once Tommy. I had to hear from the rest of the gang of your well-being. Oh guys I got a call from Tommy, Chuck and Angelica would say. Or Lil would say Tommy emailed Phil and I yesterday. God Tommy what was I to you? A friend in the least? At least I thought so. I was in the same place for 6 years and you couldn't even pick up the phone once. And now you say you felt the same way. I don't believe you? I just don't."

Guilt was hard to swallow Tommy thought. "I couldn't call…I just couldn't hear your voice. What the hell was I supposed to say Kimi? I couldn't tell you I loved you. I wasn't coming back to this town. I knew it then. I had a dream that was my first priority at the time. I was selfish Kimi. Was I supposed to string you along like some puppet? Make promises I couldn't keep? Kimi I loved you so I let you go." He tried desperately to explain.

She shook her head in disbelief, "honestly Tommy that is the biggest load of crap that I have ever heard. Your movie dialogues might work on other woman but not on me. It wasn't your decision alone to make. We both could have decided together if you just told me. Damn it, I got a scholarship to your college for the second semester."

As if he thought nothing could shock him at this point. He sobered, "You did?"

She nodded, "I did. But no one knew. Not my parents, not my brother, not even Suzie. I decided to stay here and go to college here because if I saw you with someone else I would have been more heartbroken than I already was."

"I don't know what to say…" he stared at her feet.

"Huh… typical Tommy, he can fight evil monster for you and save your life countless of times but when it comes to expressing his feelings, he can't." She said using all her will power to hold back the tears that threatened to overflow.

"Kimi…"

She cut him off harshly, "you know what Tommy I do know what to say. I can honestly tell you now, that I don't have any feelings for you. I don't!" When she said it out of anger, she finally believed it.

He was taken aback by this statement. He refused to believe that she didn't have any feelings for him. He couldn't bare it. There was no way in hell that they could go through what they just went through downstairs and not have feelings for each other. Downstairs was way more than lust. It was, wasn't it? He was on the brink of losing control.

"Really? Then I dare you to say no." He said as he trapped her against the door. She couldn't move, he was too strong for her. She could feel his breath against hers. He simply stared into her eyes. Then he crushed his lips against hers. She embraced it and couldn't help kissing him back. He poured everything into the kiss. She could feel all the raw emotion trapped in that kiss. Some was his, some was hers. She lifted her hands between their chests and gripped his shirt as if she was hanging on for her life. There was so much fire in the kiss. She wanted the fire, she wanted to be consumed by it. She finally pushed him back, "No…no." she repeated, opened the door and walked out.

An hour had passed. He waited in the living room. She was locked up in her room. He had only been in this town for a couple of hours and he was already more miserable than he had been his whole life. He knew he hurt her. But he never knew up to what extent until today. Would she ever forgive him? Who cares, he didn't deserve it. Biggest jerk didn't cover it and top it all off he was feeling for himself. Typical, Tommy you have to snap out of it and make things right. He didn't know what he was going to say to her. He just knew that he had to say something. She had a scholarship he thought with regret. They could have avoided this whole scene if he tried to contact her then. He was selfish. But it didn't matter now. She didn't feel the same way. Frankly, he didn't know how he felt. Only time would tell.

The front door opened.

"Chuck we are going to be late…" Suzie giggled. He was nuzzling into her neck and dropped his keys into the bowel.

"I don't see your point…" He whispered into her ear teasingly. "But I can show you mine."

"We don't have time." She let out a heavy breath when he hit a nerve. "We have to shower and get ready." She sighed.

He turned her to face him, and slid his arms around her waist. She placed hers around his neck and smiled up at him. "How about we take fifteen minutes and take a shower together." He seductively suggested.

"No we will never make it to the party then. We have to be there early."

"We'll start our own party." He winked.

"No Chuck, no." she said in a relatively firm voice.

"Spoiled sport," he pouted. She laughed and kissed him. He deepened the kiss and pulled her against him.

"You do realize the honeymoon comes after the wedding, right?" Tommy spoke waiting for the couple to realize he was there. He was quite charmed at the way his best bud and Suzie flowed together. They complimented each other he thought.

"Go away Tommy, can't you see we busy," Chuck said in between kissing his wife to be. Suzie pulled out when she heard Tommy's name.

"Oh my god Tommy." She pulled away from Chuck and went into Tommy's open arms. He hugged her tight.

"Just like old times, huh Chuck? Soon as a girl hears my name, they leave you standing." He grimaced and put his arm around Suzie. Chuck was the one person who was always happy to see him he thought with relief.

"Screw you man." Chuck laughed and hugged his best friend. "Thomas Malcolm Pickles how have you been?"

Tommy cringed at the sound of his full name. "Good man, but apparently not as well off as you." he looked at Suzie.

"Damn straight…" Chuck smiled.

"I presume congratulations are in order." Tommy grinned.

Suzie shook her head, "Kimi told you?"

"It kind of slipped out." He shrugged. The two men were beaming like little boys who got a new puppy for Christmas. Suzie could sense that these two needed some alone time to catch up.

"Chuck, I'm just going to take a shower." He nodded. "Where is Kimi?" Suzie asked Tommy.

"She is upstairs getting ready," Tommy informed her.

"Okay I'm just going to check on her before I go in to the shower." She told them but doubted they could hear her. They were like old army generals swopping stories of their battle scars. She shook her head and went upstairs.

Suzie knocked on Kimi's door and opened it slightly. "Kimi sweetie, are you decent?"

"Suz? That you? Come on in. As to decent, I'm not sure." Kimi replied with a half laugh. Suzie strolled in. When she saw Kimi on the far side of the room, she would have screamed if she never lose her voice first. She stumbled in and nearly knocked the lamp off the desk. Her jaw almost touched the floor.

"So what do you think?" Kimi genuinely wanted to know. She made a revelation today so she might as well try something different.

Suzie picked up the lamp terrified, "Who are you and what have you done with Kimi?"

"God Suzie, its okay put the lamp down, it's me." Kimi rolled her eyes thinking Suzie was such a drama queen. But no one would hold it against her if they saw what she saw.

Suzie put the lamp down gently unsure what to say, "It can't be…You're HOT!"

Kimi frowned, "hey!"

"You know that's not what I mean. I mean look at you. If I swung that way I'd leave Chuck for you. Even though I don't, I think I might still consider it." Suzie was stricken. Kimi was beautiful. She knew her friend had the potential but nothing like this. The black cocktail dress flowed against Kimi nicely portraying the figure her baggy clothes usually concealed. God she had legs. Sexy legs. This was totally out of Kimi's element. Suzie bought this particular dress for her five months ago in LA in hope of a miracle, she didn't actually expect one. Man, she had to sit down.

Kimi chuckled, "it's too much isn't it?" she asked feeling a bit uneasy.

Suzie finally said when she gathered her thoughts, "No it's perfect, I told you that dress would look absolutely stunning on you. I just didn't expect to live to see the day. My god Kimi, where have you been hiding. You look absolutely amazing. I think my tongue touched the floor. I'm definitely glad I decided to buy you this dress." She saw Kimi fiddling with the hemline. "Don't even think I'm going to let you take it off now." She threatened. "But you not done."

"I'm not?" Kimi asked a little afraid.

"No I'm going to do your make up. Then you done."

"But…but I hate make up."Kimi paled at the prospect. She shouldn't have tried on the dress. What the hell possessed her to do so?

"Just a little bit." Suzie promised. As Suzie was applying the finishing touches she wondered what exactly had gone down here the hours before she arrived. She knew there had to be something. She could see it in Kimi's eyes. But she wasn't going to ask, Kimi would tell her when she was ready. No way has a girl dressed up this well unless she had one goal in mind. That goal was to punish a man. But she was sure Kimi was oblivious to what she was doing. She wasn't the vindictive type. Suzie actually felt a bit sorry for Tommy. With Kimi looking this stunning he was in for a rough night.

Downstairs Sometime later…

Both men were impeccably dressed waiting for the ladies. Chuck stared at Tommy, "that's a nice suit you got there, Tommy."

Tommy tried to hold in his laugh, he stuck his tongue in his cheek. "Thanks… it's a rental. I like yours as well."

Chuck nodded, "its Armani."

Tommy was really close to bursting. But he retained his composure, "this one too."

"I should get one like that."

He shook his head, "that you should Chuck… that you should."

Chuck checked his watch and was getting impatient. "You know what I don't get?" He asked Tommy.

"What man?"

"That I had a bath after Suzie and yet I'm still ready downstairs before her. Women." He said unable to understand the female mentality.

"It's for moments like this…" Tommy said staring at the staircase with a faint smirk. Chucky looked in the direction Tommy was staring at. He held his breath as Suzie came down in a beautiful red evening dress. Whoa… he thought.

Chuck took her hand at the bottom of the steps, "you look beautiful…" he paused. "I know I'm supposed to say that, but if I say it twice, you must know I really mean it… You look beautiful." He grinned. She laughed, only Chuck could adequately add humor into a romantic moment." Where's Kimi, we going to be late?" he looked at his watch.

She pointed to the top of the staircase. Both men stopped and turned in that direction. Kimi was walking down the steps watching each step regretting ever deciding to try the dress on. But Suzie wouldn't let her take it off now she pouted all the way down. When she reached the bottom she looked up. Both men stared right through her.

Tommy's stomach jumped and his mouth went dry. He felt his heart catch in his throat. Mother of god was his first thought. His legs felt as if they were going give any moment now. The only way to describe it was the simplest way. She was enchanting. Magnificent. He always thought of her as beautiful but he had no idea what level beauty could reach. Who was this woman? He realized with regret, he never knew. Every time he looked her tonight he knew he would feel the pain of what went down earlier. Or the pain of looking and not being able to touch. And he couldn't not look at her, she looked wonderful. He was definitely doomed.

"Kimi…" Chuck said after he got his breath back. "Is that you? I mean like really because if you told me right now that you killed her, disposed of her body and decided to take my sisters place. I'd totally believe you. Plus I'd forgive you; she was a pain in my ass anyway."

She smacked him and rolled her eyes, " You idiot…"

"Kimi…You look beautiful." Chuck stated. "Don't you agree Tommy?"

"Uh…huh." Tommy said rocking on his heels with his hands in his pocket, unable to form real words.

"Not the Kimi we used to." Chuck added.

"Not in the least…" Tommy said unable to look away.

She accepted the compliment gracefully. "Thank you… But we better leave before Angelica has our heads for being late."

Tommy looked at them a bit confused, "I thought she changed."

"Not that much," The other three fearfully said in unison.

With that said, they all rushed out the door…

* * *

><p><em><strong>That was chapter 3, it didn't end very well for Tommy and Kimi, but hey the night is still young. I promise the next chapter will be way better. Next chapter the rest of the gang joins in. Phil, Lil and naturally Angelica. Why should Tommy and Kimi have all the fun…keep the reviews or suggestions coming…thank you for reading…anyway until next time…<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

Some things you never grow out of, but may learn to love more…

Rugrat /All grown up

**Hey guys thank you so much for the reviews. Keep them coming. Here is chapter 4, it introduces Angelica, Phil and a little bit of Lil into the equation. my updates will be a little slow due to Exams...Sigh.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The little things you miss…<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Rugrat/ All Grown up or any of their characters

The party

She halted. For a minute she blocked out the vague music and the sounds of chatter in the background. Her eyes moved over every detail of the venue. It looked impeccable. It was perfect. To think she never used to be so thorough in her life before. But now she craved the control. She needed it. Angelica was not the same person she used to be two years ago. People thought she humbled. Maybe she had she thought with a complacent smirk. But it was much more than that. She grew up. Not because she wanted to. It was because she had to. Before she used to scurry past detail and always get to the point. Never really grasping the lessons in life one had to learn. She never really had any control. Go with the flow was her sadistic motto in life. While Suzie and the rest of the gang use to study, she used to party. Not thinking about the consequences. Never thinking they would exist. They knew what they wanted out of life and worked towards it. Did she? She never gave it a second thought. She never cared about anyone the way she cared about herself. Until she fell in blindly in love of course. To a cheating son of a bitch, nevertheless. However it is the little things you miss that come back to haunt you. What a waste of her life she thought with regret. But could she really regret it? Through the lowest part of her life, her brightest part was born. There he was running towards her.

She picked up her son and pecked his tiny nose, "so what do you think?"She nestled him on her hip. Brian stared at the room with his pure blue eyes and rubbed his head.

"It's weally pwetty mommy." He nuzzled his head into her shoulder. He was two but he was a bit more advanced than most babies his age. It could be due to the fact that he spent more time with adults than he did with kids his age.

"You think?" She smiled. He raised his head and nodded enthusiastically.

"Mommy…?" He gave her his sweet innocent grin.

"Yes baby?"

"When is Uncle Chuck coming?" He asked in a casual tone.

"Brian Thomas Pickles, you will not have any candy before supper." She told him firmly. His eyes widened, it was supposed to be his and Uncle Chuck's secret. It's not fair that mommy's knew everything he thought with disappointment. When he pouted, he looked so cute she thought. "not going to work." She smiled. The pout suddenly turned into a frown.

She simply kissed his forehead and put him down, "They should be here any moment now, anyway. Plus today is a really special day."

"Cause its uncle Stu's birfday?" Brian looked up and asked.

"Well that and today you get to meet your famous uncle Tommy." She explained with glint of pride.

His eyes brightened, "the movie maker one?"

"The same one."

"You think he can make a CPR Sam movie?" he asked thinking about his favourite story book.

She just laughed because it was the lamest super hero that little kids had a fixation on recently. Gone were the days of Reptar and Cynthia, she thought of her childhood doll. "I'm sure you can ask him."

"Cool!" he thought. He tugged on the hemline of her turquoise dress, "Mommy I'm thirsty…"

"Okay…Let's see what Phil has to offer."

She saw Phil standing behind the bar. The last place she expected to see him. He was usually a hermit in the kitchen. Phil had grown up well she thought. He structured nicely. He went from that awkward gross teenager into the ever so charismatic and irresistible chef Philipe De-Ville. He enjoyed women and women enjoyed him. He never was really involved in a serious relationship since Wally broke his heart. He had scores of women and never was with the same one more than twice. Yet for some odd reason, him and women always departed on friendly terms. He was just a likable person. No one could really be angry at Phil. No one could ever hide anything from him either. He always knew all the latest news within the gang. Sometimes even before they knew it. It seemed like a supernatural trait that annoyed everyone.

Angelica placed Brian on his highchair facing the bar, "ah…my favorite customer." Phil fist bumped Brian. "Evening Miss. Pickles, may I offer you something." He grinned gesturing to the bar. She could definitely see why woman couldn't help but like him. But she kept that to herself.

"No thank you." He couldn't help think that Angelica looked particularly stunning today. But then again when didn't she?

"Well how did your meeting go?" He asked generally interested. He was half expecting her to say none of your business De-Ville. But recently she surprised him constantly.

She never even questioned how he knew she was in a meeting, of course he knew. He knew everything. "It went well, really. I'm just glad I got here in time."

"You and me both, Lil is terrible at decorating." He spoke in a hushed tone knowing the consequences if Lil heard him.

She shook her head, "that's because she'd prefer to kick a ball all day. And you supposed to be in the kitchen, arent you?" Ah there was the Angelica he knew, bossy.

"Well sure, but the chicken will take another half hour, thought I'd come up for some air."

"Well make sure you don't burn anything," she said fully aware that such a comment would get under his skin. He was always so finicky about his cooking.

"Impossible…" He felt insulted but he held his composed look.

"Do you mind watching Brian for a minute?" She wanted to check on the floral arrangements one last time.

"Not at all." He dismissed her.

"Thank you…" She went off.

"Slave driver!" He muttered under his breath.

"I heard that…" A smirk was tugging in the corner of her lips. He smiled too.

"So little man can I get you anything to drink…" He asked ruffling Brian's blonde curls.

Brian nodded, " what you got?"

"Well, as you can see here, there is an extensive selection. There is various wines, whiskey, brandy, a few ciders and my personal favourite Vodka. What will you have?" He pointed to the various beverages.

Brian rubbed his small chin and thought really hard, "hmmm…duice."

Phil couldn't help but laugh, "good choice little man, another personal favourite." He reached below the bar and retrieved the sippy cup from the baby bag. He poured some apple juice and handed it to him.

The front door opened and in stepped Chuck and Tommy. Everyone in the venue just stop doing what they were assigned to do. Lil drop the boxes she was carrying and ran into Tommy's arms. He spun her around.

"Lillian…" Tommy started laughing. Pushed her back to take a look at her in her pretty white dress. She looked marvellous from the last time he saw her. "Wow, you look like a girl." She couldn't help but smile.

She ruffled his hair, "I could say the same to you," she teased. He laughed, she might have changed appearance wise but not personality.

Phil leaped over bar and crushed one of his closest friend in a bear hug. "Tommy… took you long enough."

"Phil… you crushing me." Tommy said in a strained tone. Then let out a laugh when Phil released. They all just laughed. As if the laughter alone, expressed a million feelings unspoken. Boy had he missed this bunch much more than he thought possible.

"So where are Kimi and Suzie?" Lil asked.

Chuck responded, "Billy caught them outside, Tommy and I just managed to get in the door… thank god." Lil chuckled understanding fully, that Billy would keep them a while.

Tommy saw Angelica just standing there and stopped laughing for a second. He strode towards her and pulled her into a hug. A hug that said he was sorry for not being there for her when she needed someone the most. A hug that told her that everything was going to be okay and most importantly that he loved her. He released her and kissed her forehead. She couldn't speak and just pointed to the little boy who was gazing utterly confused at everyone.

"Is that him?" Tommy wondered.

She nodded and gathered Brian up. "Tommy, meet your nephew, Brian Thomas Pickles." She smiled.

"Thomas?" He didn't know what to say.

"Yes after you." He was touched. It was definitely more than he deserved.

"Can I hold him," He asked, cautiously.

She handed Brian over to him. He held Brian and the two of them stared at each other with curiosity. Then all of a sudden Brian started wailing. Tommy panicked a little and Chuck took Brian from him.

"Hey champ, it's okay…it's just your uncle Tommy. Sure he looks a little funny but there's nothing to be afraid off." Chucked cooed, trying to calm Brian down. Brian sniffled against Chuck's neck. "See what I've got for you." Brian's whimpering slowed down and he took the sucker from him trying not to look at Tommy.

Phil sensed Tommy's indisposition and reassured his friend. "Don't worry man he just isn't used to you yet." It still didn't make Tommy feel any better. It was his nephew and they were strangers. He needed to fix that.

"Tommy your mother is in the kitchen. I'm sure she'd like to see you." Lil told him.

"Of course, I'll go meet her right away." Tommy smiled but it didnt reach his eyes.

"I'll show you where…Plus I better go check on the chicken anyway. Want to come have a beer in my domain Chuck?" Phil offered.

"Sure could use one." He handed Brian over to Lil. When the guys left, Lil nuzzled into Brian and started tickling him. His giggling was contagious. She placed him in his high chair.

"Are you okay there Bri?" Lil asked and he nodded rubbing his eyes. He showed her his lollie pop while Lil went to pick up the box she dropped.

"I'll take that." Angelica took the piece of candy away. "You will only get it back after supper and if you start whining you will not get it back at all." She threatened before the second wave of tears started. He started to mope and threw his sippy cup on the floor. "Brian stop being ridiculous." She picked the cup up and the door opened again. She glanced up towards the door and froze. The sippy cup slipped through her fingers.

Lil shook her head, "mommy is so silly, she scolds you for dropping the cup yet she goes and does the same." She leaned over and kissed Brian's cheek. "What's wrong with you?" She asked when Angelica didn't even respond. Angelica just grabbed Lil by the shoulders and turned her around. Lil mimicked Angelica's actions by dropping the box and looked astounded.

Kimi walked into the room. Did she stop or did the room stop. She couldn't decide. But everything looked stationary. Everyone just stopped what they were doing and all eyes were focused on her. Oh god, she hated being in the spot light, this was ridiculous. People were staring at her as if she was walking in naked. It made her feel vulnerable and a little woozy. And everything from this afternoon's event washed over her. She felt everything again. From his touch to the raw pain. So much for pretending it didn't exist. Maybe the shock finally wore off. All she knew was she couldn't be here. She couldn't breathe. Any moment now she'd break down.

"Kimi…Kimi are you okay." Suzie asked with some concern. Kimi looked as if she went into some sort of trance.

She snapped out of it, "huh…yeah I just need the bathroom." She fled before Suzie could respond. Suzie contemplated following her but then decided against it. She saw Angelica and Lil standing there like statues.

She smiled, "why don't you ladies look superb." She passed them knowing that their shock still had to subside. "And don't you look dashing, my baby," she gathered Brian.

"Mommy made me wear a tie." He grinned tugging his tie. She hugged him tightly.

Both ladies turned after coming to a conclusion and asked in harmony, "What did Tommy do!" Then stared at each other realizing they both were on the same track.

Suzie cringed, "Urm…well you think something happened too?"

"You mean she never told you?" Lil gasped.

Suzie shrugged, "I never ask. Maybe there's nothing to tell anyway."

Angelica started laughing, "You seriously don't believe that… I know something went up, after all I invented the punishment. And Kimi just went from ordinary to super freaking HOT! That's a big leap, I'm kind of impressed. Didn't think she had it in her. "

Lil still couldn't believe her eyes, "I agree with you there Angelica but Kimi is not that kind of girl. You know that."

Suzie agreed, "my point exactly…"

Angelica just declared the obvious, "well people change…" Wasn't she proof of that, herself. "However I don't see Kimi having knowledge in the crime she is committing."

Phil joined them and spoke in disbelief, "my sources say that Kimi is rocking a hot black number. Where is she, I want to see it to believe it." He stared at the ladies at hand and raised his eyebrow, " by the look of you ladies I'm guessing the speculation is true."

"Don't you have chickens to look over instead of being annoying, Phillip?" Lil complained using his original name. Phil knew too much for his own good.

"No…no I don't Lillian." Phil said in a nonchalant tone dismissing his sister. "But I do have something to ask…what did Tommy do?"All three women looked at him like he was onto something. "What did you think only women knew about the punishment? Well sorry to disappoint you because it falls into the category of 'only ladies and Phil' know." He winked.

Angelica glared at him with a frown, "are you sure you not gay?"

He shrugged and afforded her a teasing smirk, "come home with me tonight and find out?"

She rolled her eyes and ignored him, "well I say we ask her."

"No… We can't she will tell us if she wants to."Suzy argued standing behind her moral virtues.

"Okay Suz you do it your way and I'll do it my way." Angelica headed for the bathroom. Lil and Phil followed suit.

Suzie attempted to stop her but she was holding Brian and couldn't keep stride, "Angelica don't…" But it was too late Angelica opened the lavatory door.

Kimi was sitting on the floor with her head buried in her hands. They all froze, not expecting this turn of events. Kimi never cried, ever. Suzie handed the baby to Phil and her and Lil rushed in first.

"Kimi…sweetie, it's okay." But Kimi couldn't look her closest friends in the eye. She just broke unable to retain the tears. Suzie and Lil sat down besides her and each put an arm around her hoping the contact could be the least bit helpful. They just sat there knowing that the tears had to settle down. Both of them stunned they never saw Kimi this way. Angelica was still frozen by the door. She stepped in slowly feeling completely helpless. Phil was following her inside.

"This is a girl's bathroom." Angelica informed Phil stiffly.

"Well, there's nothing I've never see before and don't think you can stand in my way." He countered and stared her down. She moved out of the way and latched the door behind him.

Kimi was starting to calm down a little bit so Suzie tried to sooth her, "Kimi, honey what happened?" She didn't respond. How could she? What would she say? Could she admit what had happened earlier and how it brought all the raw pain back to her? These people were her best friends yet it was so difficult.

Angelica couldn't take it anymore. She tried to be sensitive about the issue at hand. But it was eating her, the girl was broken. Someone had to be the bad guy eventually. She'd just have to regain her previous title back.

Angelica spoke in an audible and solid voice, "what did Tommy do?"

Kimi looked up at angelica. She looked so wounded, Angelica thought. She definitely didn't want this role but she knew what it was like to be the girl on the floor.

"Angelica, not now!" Suzie scolded and her eyes darkened. They all gave Angelica disapproving glares. Well it's nothing she hadn't been through before.

"Then when? If you haven't realized a party is about to begin in ten minutes. We have no time for this." She declared in her prim and proper tone with a bitter taste in her mouth.

Suzie stood up ready to challenge Angelica and was vibrating with anger. "Stop being such an insensitive bitch. She's hurting, not everything is about you." Angelica held her stance.

Kimi spoke for the first time, "no she's right, this is not the time nor the place. I just thought I could bare it. I thought I meant what I said." They all turn to face her. She explained what had happened earlier that day.

They all listened carefully. Lil spoke first, "Do you love him?"

Kimi thought about it, "No, I don't know." She exasperated. "I did once, but 6 years is a long time. He can't expect me to just pick up the pieces. I can't. I don't know what to do." She realized that most of her tears were due to frustration. Her eyes leaned towards the floor, in defeat. No one knew how to console her.

Angelica strode towards her, put a finger under Kimi's chin and lifted it until they were eye level. "You listen to me Finster, we all love Tommy." Suzie was about to jump in. "but…but the people in this room love you too." She gestured towards the others. Kimi's eyes widened. That is the last thing she expected Angelica to say. That's the last thing any of them expected.

She continued, "So you are going to let Lil and Suzie fix your makeup, and you are going to walk out of this room looking beautiful. You are going to pretend that whatever happened today didn't. Because you have dignity and no one," she paused and softened her tone. "Not even Tommy Pickles is allowed to take that away from you. And you are going to have a great time. That is all there is to it." She turned around, retrieved Brian from Phil and walked out. Phil just watched her. Who was that he thought?

Lil blankly agreed, "She is right Kimi."

"I know." Kimi stunned said softly. While Suzie and Lil were fixing Kimi's make up, Phil exited the ladies bathroom. He saw her standing outside the bathroom, looking so hollow.

"Mommy, mommy, look its grandma and pops." Brian told her excitedly. She put him down and he ran towards her parents. Drew scooped him up in one swift move. She remembered the days her father used to do the same for her. That was a long time ago. A time where she was actually on speaking terms with her parents. Over the last 2 years they fought and there was a rift in their relationship. But she never ever deprived Brian of his grandparents. She knew he'd be just fine so she turned to switch the lights off. Any minute Stu was scheduled to arrive with Dil.

Everyone was getting into their designated positions. Didi came out of the kitchen in the arms of her eldest son. It was evident that she had been crying but her eyes were brighter than people had seen them in years. Definitely the sign of a happy mother. Kimi, Suzie and Lil came out of the bathroom together in a happy fashion. You could see the distress in Kimi's eyes if you looked hard enough but otherwise it was as if the bathroom incident ceased to exist. Good job Kimi, Angelica smirked. She turned her view towards Tommy who couldn't seem to keep his eyes off Kimi for ten seconds at the most. He deserved the punishment no doubt. But secretly she was routing for them.

Her phone vibrated and she got a text from Dil saying that they were one minute away.

"All right everyone, they are one minute away. Places and Shut up." Angelica announced in her PR system. The noises died down except for the small giggles emitting from the crowd. But when everyone heard the cab screech outside the place went dead. The door's creaked open.

"Dil, where the hell have you brought me? This is the last time I let your mother talk me into letting you pick the restaurant…" Stu shook his head. "Where is she anyway?"

Dil stuck his tongue in his cheek, "Right there next to Tommy."

Stu turned around confused and the lights blinded him. Everyone shouted something that resembled "Surprise!" But it wasn't harmony. Stu just laughed. Then he saw Tommy and stopped.

Tommy gave his father a crushing hug, "Happy birthday Dad." Stu just held on for a second longer.

"Thanks sport, but I think I'm too old for surprises. If I didnt see you there I think I would have been spending my birthday in the ER." They both let out a watery laugh. Tommy spent time catching up with his parents.

The party was going smoothly and everyone was having an amazing time. Everyone was either clustered up in gossip circles sharing a few drinks or tearing up the dance floor. It was just one of the random family celebrations people would never forget. Tommy was glad he didn't miss it. He had already missed too much. But he knew it was his fault. He couldn't change the past but maybe he could make the future more tolerable he thought with a half laugh. He watched his parents dancing to a Britney song. His father still couldn't dance. But you had to give him points for trying.

His brother actually had a date. And what surprised him the most was that she was relatively normal and didn't seem the least deterred from Dil. He hoped Dil kept her. Lil and Phil were having a sister brother moment on the dance floor. While Chuckie and Brian were competing for Suzie's attention. Poor Chuck he didn't have a chance, Tommy laughed. Then his eyes trailed up to where it had been going all night. Kimi was chatting with her mother and Chas who came from Paris for this particular event. She looked so peaceful and happy well within her dynamic. He was ashamed that he caused her the little bit of pain he did. But he couldn't take it back.

He walked up to them. "Evening Kira, Chas." He hugged Kira and gave Chas a firm handshake. He nodded at Kimi, "Kimi…" Kira caught the shift in Kimi's eyes. She would be having an entertaining conversation with her daughter in the morning it seemed.

"Tommy how are you?" Chas asked after using his inhaler.

Tommy smiled, "I'm well thanks, and how is your holiday in France. I hear you have two week left. Make the most of it."

"Your hearing is good. It's great, except for all the allergens in their food." Chas frowned.

Tommy laughed when Kira cut in, "It is really hard for us to find a decent restaurant." She teased.

"Ah, well just give Jaun a call, he can find you anything to cater for all your delicacies." He handed them a card.

"Thank you Thomas." Kira smiled then watching her daughter stare at the floor. Interesting.

"Anytime." He smiled. He looked at Kimi and knew this was a bit sneaky but couldn't help it. "Man I love this song, would you care to dance?" He referred to the lively beat that was playing in the background and offered Kimi his hand.

She stared at his palm unsure what to do, when Chas pushed her towards Tommy, "Go on honey, have a great time." She couldn't help but accept.

He dragged her to the middle of the dance floor. Then the music suddenly stopped in mid song. "Sorry ladies and gentlemen, but I was thinking we should take this one a little slow. So grab that special someone and get them on the floor." The DJ announced. Kimi's eyes went wary.

Tommy started laughing. Could this get any worse? "I know how this looks but I swear that I didn't have anything to do with this."

Kimi watched all the couples circle around her and glanced up at Tommy, "Somehow I find that hard to believe. You already manouvered me onto the dance floor."

Tommy sobered, "then you don't have to stay…You don't have to dance." But he left his hand out to let her know the offer still stood.

She looked at his hand then placed hers in it. He softened with relief. Maybe there was still hope to make amends. He pulled her close to him and put his hands slightly above her waist. She put her hands on his shoulders and was forced to look up. He created that he thought. The sorrow in her eyes. They danced in silence for a bit.

"Kimi…"

"Please don't speak." She turned her gaze to their feet.

"Please just listen to me, that's all I'm asking. Please…" He pleaded in desperation. She looked up into his eyes. He seemed so lost.

"Okay." She agreed for both their sakes.

He nodded, "I can apologize for being an ass a million times, but it wouldn't make a difference. It shouldn't. All I can say is that when I went off to Hollywood, I lost my way. I lost what was most important to me. My family and friends."

She interrupted, "You didn't lose us, we were always here."

Well she wasn't going to make this easy for him he thought. "You right, you were all here but I didn't bother. I missed you guys but work was more important." He halted, "until recently, until…" he couldn't say, his eyes filled but he swallowed hard. "It doesn't matter when or why, all that matters is that I'm here now. I do not deserve anything. But I'm asking you for the chance to help me find what lost. I'm not asking for anything from you, except friendship. I won't lie and say I don't want more but i'd rather have your friendship than nothing at all. Just friendship." He held out his hand.

She could sense it was much more than that. There was definitely something that brought him back to this town. He wouldn't say and she wouldn't ask. Not yet, anyway. He looked so helpless, so she just smiled, "Just friendship." She shook his hand in agreement. It was all she could manage to give him at the moment until she figured what she really wanted. He held on.

He smiled back relieved. It was a start. "Just friendship." He repeated. They continued dancing in silence.

Meanwhile, Angelica was watching from afar. Phil was watching her. He caught the small hint of a smile that she let show. "I saw that."

Angelica turned unaware someone was behind her. "What?"

"You paid the DJ to change the song." He smirked.

"I did not pay the DJ." She returned dismissing him.

"Maybe not, but he did change the song at your request." Phil countered. When she remained silent, he continued, "I'm not going to ask why because I was about to do the same. But I am going to ask you to dance." He offered his hand.

She shook her head, "no."

He grinned, "Why, are you afraid?"

She scowled, "afraid of?"

"That's what I'm asking?"

She didn't know what type of mind games he was playing and knew it was better to just give in. "Just one dance." She took his hand.

"That's all I asked." Phil sly smirk crept onto his face. He finally won a conversation against her. But more importantly it would make her forget her own troubles for a minute or two. They danced.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank you for reading, please review.<em>**


	5. Chapter 5

Some things you never grow out of, but may learn to love more…

Rugrat /All grown up

_**Hey guys Chapter 5 is here! Thank you for all the reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh and don't forget to review they really really help.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Weak Moments…<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Rugrat/ All Grown up or any of their characters

Finster's Home

Finally, she stared at her nice warm bed. She was just so happy to be out of that dress and heels. Thank god it was bed time. She was feeling so relaxed after the therapeutic shower she just treated herself to. Dressed in her comfy PJ's she checked her clock one last time before she jumped under the covers. It was 2:45 am and her feet were hurting from dancing too much. Spectacular party, she thought with a dreamy smile. It was just the issue with Tommy that was bothering her. But she tried not to think of it now otherwise she wouldn't get any sleep. And she needed the sleep to recover physically and emotionally. Okay Kimi lights out, she leaned to her left and her eyes drifted shut.

There was a knock on the door. She was probably dreaming she thought keeping her eyes shut. There it was again. Hmmm, must be the wind playing tricks on her. There was a storm coming anyway. The knocking suddenly turned into consistent banging. Her eyes flew open. There was definitely someone at the door. God who could it be at this time. If it was Chuck, she would definitely ring his neck because she reminded him to take his key.

She stormed out of bed, "I'm coming, I'm coming." She shouted from the top of the stairs but the banging never ceased. She ran down the stairs and in one swift movement she cranked opened the door to see Tommy drenched. "Tommy?"

"Yeah, sorry to bother you at this time of the night." Tommy apologized. His hair was plastered against his head as well as his shirt against his chest outlining all his muscles.

"You're wet?" She stated the obvious.

"Yeah…" He glanced up at the night's sky, "it is sort of raining." He referred to the heavy storm he was still standing in.

Kimi snapped out of her confusion, "Oh…oh, sorry come in." She blushed feeling foolish and stepped out of the way.

He stepped in and chuckled, "no it's okay."

"Can I get you a towel?" She offered because he was dripping everywhere and it was making her a bit uncomfortable.

He smiled sheepishly, "I wouldn't mind." She went into the downstairs bathroom and selected one.

Then turned around and bumped into him. "I'm sorry I didn't know you were following me." She controlled her voice.

"I didn't know if I should, so I did." He explained. She nodded, handed him the towel and returned to living area. He followed.

They stood in silence for a minute while he was drying himself off with the towel. His hair was scattered everywhere. It was kind of cute. Hmmm, okay this was awkward. Then she went out and asked him, "What are you doing here Tommy?"

"I just was thinking about what I said earlier." He stared into space. He didn't know how he was going to phrase what he wanted to say. So he just stuck to the truth.

All their conversations were running through her head. "Okay…Which part?"

"The friendship part. It's never going to work. I'm sorry." He shook his head with a faint smirk.

She was shocked and partly baffled. Why was he smiling? So he says he wants to be friends one minute and the next it's never going to work. In less than one day he managed to confuse her to oblivion. She was definitely tired of keeping up with him. "Okay…" She agreed.

This time he strode towards her, "just okay? No why?"

"No…You a big boy Tommy, you get to choose your own friends." She resigned. Maybe it was for the better anyway. "If that's all you got to say, I'm going to bed, if you don't mind could you shut the door behind you." She turned around and was stopped by the strong grip on her arm.

"I'm not finished." He gave her his devilish grin. What now she thought? "I wish I could be friends with you Kimi, it would make things much simpler. But I can't get you out of my head. I can't get this out of my head."

He captured her mouth with his. She didn't expect it this time. She stumbled back with the force. But she remained in place when his arms came around her. All her thoughts simply vanished. There was nothing on her mind except his name. She was supposed to resist wasn't she? It was just too alluring could she really be blamed. Every time he touched or kissed her it was as if she lost every rational thought. Control slipped. Scratch that, she was being controlled. Her body had a mind of its own it seemed. Her fingers ran through his wet hair gripping him in place. He lifted her off the ground and she straddled him around his waist with her legs. The dampness from his clothes transferred to hers. Their lips released each other for short intervals at a time. But it felt like a drug addiction. They didn't want to let go.

He finally pulled away from her lips long enough to whisper in her ear. "Your bedroom," he nibbled on her ear.

"Too far," she panted, in between kissing him. "The couch."

He laughed and brought her lips back to him. He laid her on the couch, "what about you parents?"

"They won't be home anytime soon." She moaned when he trailed his lips against her exposed neck.

The grandfather clock struck the hour. She could hear the ring or was that just the effect he had on her. The ring continued. Kimi's eyes fluttered open as she sat up. She was back in her room and the ringing she heard was her Hello Kitty alarm. It was 8 am. She was drenched not from the wetness of his clothes but from her own sweat.

It was a dream? She just slammed down back in her bed and dragged her pillow over her head. Why? It's bad enough that a certain Pickles had to bother her in her wake but now in her sleep as well. Oh god, she just could never win. It was a very vivid dream, she thought with awe and a little relieved. Well she just wasn't going to give it any more thought. What she needed now was a hot shower and a nice breakfast. She could almost smell the pancakes. Her mother was probably downstairs right now seeing to breakfast she smirked. Ah mothers, you could always count on them. She dragged herself out of bed and strolled into the bathroom.

The Kitchen-half hour later

Kimi strolled into the kitchen with her blue jeans and a purple top, seeing her mother man the stove. "Oh yes! Pancakes! I was right." She kissed her mother's cheek. "Good morning Mom."

Kira who was still in her PJ's and an apron chuckled, "you said that like you don't eat breakfast every day."

Kimi sat down at the counter and pouted, "Define breakfast?"

Kira just shook her head, "well it is not that chunky sugar coated cereal you down every day."

"It's not? Then no, no I don't eat breakfast." Kimi patronized.

"Well then grab a plate, one for your brother and Suzie as well. They just getting dressed and will be down any minute." Kira expertly flipped the pancake.

"I don't think so. Maybe another fifteen minutes." Kimi mumbled under her breath and retrieved the plates. Kira just smiled. "So what's the occasion?" Kimi asked.

"What do you mean?" Kira pretended to be oblivious.

"Well you made pancakes. Which you always make, I recall when the occasion is special. Or you want something." Kimi frowned.

"Don't be ridiculous, Suzie and Chuck are engaged, that is the occasion silly." Kira was satisfied with her quick thinking.

"Uh…huh," Kimi was unconvinced. "So you say pancakes are for celebrating Chuck and Suzie?" Kimi smiled.

"That's what I said didn't I?" Kira poured more batter into the pan.

"Well that is strange as Pancakes are my favourite and Bran muffins are Chuck's." Busted Kimi thought.

Kira cringed, "ok I'm caught. You know me too well."

"That I do mother, that I do. So what's on your mind?" Kimi took her first bite of pure heaven.

"The question is what is on yours?"

Kimi looked at her mother with curiosity. "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said."

Kimi could pretend to be dumb but she knew what her mother was going on about. 'You know me too well', worked both ways. She just stared at her plate, "who told you?"

Kira simply smiled, "no one needed to tell me, I always knew how you felt about Tommy."

Her eyes just widened. "You did? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Why didn't you?"

"Touché… But it doesn't matter now, especially after yesterdays incidents."

Kira just looked at her daughter unable to figure her out. "What happened yesterday?"

Kimi and her mother always had a close nit relationship. She never felt like she ever needed to censor their conversations. Kimi bit her tongue, "oh you know, we kissed and almost had sex on the living room carpet. Then we fought and when the night was over we settled for friendship. You know the normal things."

Kira let out a half laugh, "I can't tell if you relieved or disappointed."

"Neither can I? And worse, I think he is harboring a deep dark secret." Kimi sighed and laid her head down on the counter. "I don't know what to do, help me mommy."She whined.

Kira laughed, "I'm still stuck on 'sex on the living room carpet'."

Kimi looked up and smirked, "perv."

Suzie walked in exactly as Kimi predicted, fifteen minutes later. "Who's a perv?" Suzie asked as she eyed out the pancakes at the counter. Maybe just one, she thought with guilty pleasure.

Kimi took a bite into her second pancake, "my mother."

Suzie sat down and faked a disappointed face, "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk…Shame on you Kira."

Kira raised an eyebrow and retorted, "Says the lady who takes fifteen extra minutes upstairs to…Urm change?"

Suzie flushed while both mother and daughter burst out laughing, "Mom, I think you embarrassed her."

"I think you right." Kira didn't stop laughing.

"You guys are just too weird for me." Suzie joined in the laugh. "Anyway I'm heading out. Would you like me to get you anything?" She asked Kimi.

"No thanks, but do you mind giving this to Angelica." Kimi held out a little package. "That's where you headed right."

"Yeah how did you know? Don't tell me you pulling a freaky Phil on me?" Suzie wondered.

Kimi simply smiled, "no, I just know you."

"Okay, see you later." Suzie softened, polished off the final bite of her pancake and left.

"So what times your flight mom?" Kimi asked.

"Hmmm… it's at 2 pm."

"Aww, do you have to go?" Kimi glowered.

"It just 2 more weeks. Then I'll be back and you can fill me in on what I've missed." Kira kissed Kimi's cheek. "Let me go check on Chas. He probably can't find his sock. That's probably what's taking him so long."

"You think dad will ever check the sock dresser." Kimi asked with a hint of sarcasm.

Kira giggled, "One can hope, young naive girl… One can hope." She left Kimi staring into space thinking about her forbidden topic.

Angelica's apartment

"Brian," Angelica called out while mixing his porridge. He ran up to her in his potty training underwear and just a plain light blue T- shirt. She just smiled because he reminded her of Tommy. She lifted him up and placed him in his high chair.

"Mommy, can we go to the park today?" he asked.

"Of course, didn't I say yes a million times? But only if you finish all of you cereal." She kissed his cheek. It didn't taste very nice but mommy said he'd get strong like CPR Sam. Plus he gets to go to the park and play with his new friends. With that he tried to down it all.

As Angelica was topping up her coffee, the door bell rang. Wonder who that could be? "I'm coming, I'm coming." She said as she left her mug on the counter.

She looked through the peep hole and smiled. She unlatched the door. "Morning Carmichael, what brings you to this side of town so early?"

Suzie stepped in a bit confused. Angelica acted like nothing happened. "Morning Angelica, I come bearing gifts." She smiled.

"Why?" Angelica asked seriously unaware. Angelica just reached for another mug and poured some coffee and handed it to Suzie.

"Thanks." Suzie sipped the rich aroma. She saw Brian struggling to finish his last two bites. "Morning my baby." She nuzzled into Brian.

He giggled, "Morning Aunt Suzie. Mommy I'm done, see." He showed her the empty bowel.

Angelica glanced over, "good boy." Suzie took a cloth, wiped his face and put him down. He ran back to his room to play with his toys.

"You still didn't tell me about the gifts?" Angelica nodded towards the two packages on the counter.

"I'm sorry Angelica." Suzie said gently.

Okay this was interesting. "For what?"

"For calling you a bitch last night. I'm sorry."

Angelica just burst out laughing which was very rare in recent years. That was just like Suzie. She always had a big conscience even for small issues.

Suzie was confused. "Okay…okay why are you laughing?" Suzie demanded to know.

"You are just too cute that's why." Angelica continued laughing. Obviously Suzie wasn't getting the joke and frowned.

Angelica calmed down and stared at her best friend, "look Suzie, I'm not upset about that. I forgot about it really. Plus I don't really blame you at that point I was acting like a bitch."

"No you weren't, you were the only one with a clear head. You were doing the right thing."

"I know." She smiled. "But you couldn't know that, you were upset that Kimi was upset. So there is nothing to it."

"I still feel bad though. And you are making it too easy for me." She pouted.

"Would you rather I make you beg for forgiveness when there's nothing to forgive you for?" Angelica grinned at her friend.

"Maybe… When did you grow up to be the reasonable one?" Suzie asked.

"Around the time I gave birth to the love of my life and my best friend was there for me even when I didn't deserve it." Angelica sipped the last drop of caffeine.

"Aww…" Suzie embraced her best friend tightly. "But you still keeping the presents." Suzie demanded.

"Of course." Angelica held her and humored.

"That reminds me one of those is from Kimi. Open it I'm also curious." Suzie handed her the package.

Inside the box were Angelica's favourite chocolate and a card. The card read:

_**Hey Angelica**_

_**Thank you for what you said last night. It made everything much easier.**_

_**Love Kimi**_

_**P.S: sorry Suzie called you a bitch for my sake.**_

Suzie shook her head with a frown. Just as the guilt was subsiding.

Angelica just laughed at the last line. "They your crazy friends."

Suzie smiled back and returned, "yours too."

Angelica shrugged, "I guess."

"What's that noise?" Suzie asked referring to the racket coming from the passage way.

"Oh that, well I assume the new owner is moving in across us." She shrugged. "This building is fairly new there is always someone moving in everyday. We just moved in two weeks ago remember."

"Yeah we still are waiting for the house warming party." Suzie teased.

Angelica grinned, "I was thinking this coming weekend. I'll call you, let you know."

"So…" Suzie let hang, "you think your new neighbor is hot?"

Angelica rolled her eyes, "I don't know."

"What was up with you and Phil last night? You two looked pretty comfortable last night." Suzie fished.

"It was just one dance. He kind of forced me." Angelica shrugged. Good for him Suzie thought. Suzie just gave Angelica a teasing smile.

Angelica just laughed, "Suzie I told you, I'm not interested in a new relationship."

"Who said anything about a relationship? I was talking about sex."

Angelica just shook her head, "don't you get enough at home?"

"More than my fair share, actually. But I worry about you. It's been close to three years. You only 26. You can't keep using Ethan as a yard stick. You are depriving yourself and the whole world of Angelica Pickles. Go out have some fun once in a while, I'll gladly babysit." Suzie encouraged.

"I'll think about it." Angelica said. No she wouldn't, Suzie thought with regret but didn't push any further.

"Well I better get going; I got to have lunch with my manager about new contracts." Suzie sighed.

"I'll see you out." Both ladies walked to the door. Angelica opened the door and both ladies glared at the large pile of boxes blocking the passage.

"Hey sorry, I'll get that out of the way in a second." A familiar voice said. He was arguing with someone on the phone.

Both ladies stared into the opposite apartment. Suzie spoke in shock, "Phil?"

"Suzie?" Phil said as he cut the call. Then he saw the other lady next to her, "Angelica?" He grinned, "What are you guys doing here?"

Angelica couldn't believe it, "I live here, what you are doing here?"

"Well it's quite obvious I'm moving in." He said lifting a box.

"No way, you're my new neighbor." God help me now, Angelica thought.

Suzie laughed, "I didn't know you were moving."

"Well no one knows, my sister kept bagging on me for living above the restaurant, saying it's bad to sleep where you work. Go figure. So I decided to surprise her. Please don't tell her." Phil smirked.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with us."Suzie promised.

"Thanks." His phone started ringing again, "Excuse me ladies I've got to get that."

Suzie jabbed an elbow into Angelica who was still a little bit shell shocked. "At least we know your neighbor is hot."Suzie giggled.

"Shut up that's not funny." Angelica said humorless.

"Kind of is."Suzie admitted. "Anyway try to be good. See you soon." She left. Angelica returned to her apartment thinking of the errands she had to run today. But first she would indulge her son with the park.

Tommy's house

He awoke in an unfamiliar setting. Or at least it was to him now. The room was exactly the same way he left it before he went off to college. His bed in the same position. His Reptar poster he refused to get rid off was still on the wall and the mini Oscar key chain Kimi gave him once was on his desk. He remembered Kimi saying that he could get rid of that one when he came home with the real one. She believed in him since then. It seemed like another lifetime ago. He got out of bed and pulled on a pair of sweats Dil lent him. Tommy walked downstairs and saw his mother in the kitchen.

His mother simply smiled, "lunch will be ready in a minute sweetie."

"Lunch?" he gasped.

She giggled at his expression, "it's past noon."

He looked at the clock. It was 12:15 pm. "Oh man, sorry I over slept." He scratched his head. He definitely needed a haircut he thought feeling the length.

"Nonsense, you were tired from the travel and the party. I didn't want to wake you."

"You should have. Anyway where are dad and Dil?" Tommy asked curiously.

"Oh you know your dad, busy tinkering away in the basement. He is certain that his next invention will put the Pickles on the map." They both laughed.

"That is so like dad. I'm glad that didn't change." Didi put a plate of lasagna in front of Tommy.

"I don't know if that's still your favourite."

He glanced at his plate, mouth watering, "it is." He took the first bite and closed his eyes in pure ecstasy, "it's better than I remembered."

Didi was pleased, "Dil is working today."

Tommy chuckled, "ah, the duties of a mailman never end."

"Don't mock your brother he loves his job for some odd reason." Didi weakly defended Dil.

Tommy just smirked, only he was aware of Dil's real job. Not even Dil knew he knew. His parents were baffled when their straight A child decided to be a mailman. Then again he was weird, so they couldn't have been that baffled.

"So how long are you staying?" Didi asked unable to contain the question that had been pestering her ever since he came.

He glanced up, "I'm uncertain. My next movie isn't for three months. I'm not taking any projects in between. I could stay here in the interim."

Her eyes are filled, "you are going to be staying for three months?" She said it out loud but still she couldn't believe it.

"If that's okay with you, of course." Tommy treaded lightly. She just embraced him then he relaxed.

"Three months." She repeated overjoyed. "I'm going to tell your father!" She bolted downstairs. It was good to be home he thought. Everything might not be perfect but it was good.

He wiped his plate clean and left it in the sink. He thought about taking a shower then maybe he would go out get that hair cut. There was so much free time. Maybe he could trick Kimi into spending some of it with him. Her office was closed and they were friends, weren't they? Hmmm maybe he'd take a shower and head over there. He never could stop thinking about her. But now it was a million times worse. When he was awake, he was thinking about her. When he was asleep he was dreaming about her. And now that they were supposedly' just friends' it was torture because all his thoughts and dreams would be deemed inappropriate. Tommy what the hell were you smoking when you offered to just be her friend? You know that was impossible. Sigh…He would just have to play the cards he was dealt. He strolled into the bathroom.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So that was chapter 5. Just friendship hey? Doesn't look like it will last. But both Tommy and Kimi are quite stubborn. Just have to wait and see. Don't forget to review.<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

Some things you never grow out of, but may learn to love more…

Rugrat /All grown up

_**Hey people! Long time? Sorry I had to write a terrible exam. I mean is there any other kind? Anyway here's chapter 6 . Just let me know what you think. Review!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Unfamiliar Territory…<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Rugrat/ All Grown up or any of their characters

Angelica's apartment

Great Macy is late again. Damn don't these teenagers know what it's like to be punctual? Of course they didn't, she thought with a rueful smirk. She used to be one. Never had a sense of the meaning. Her meeting was in half an hour and with cross town traffic, she will be lucky if she made it. Well perhaps she could? No, no her speeding tickets were piling up like autumn leaves. God this meeting was important she couldn't afford to lose this client. But what could she do? Old Mrs. Thompson would have gladly babysat Brian if she didn't have the flu. She only had one option left. One she didn't even want to consider. Oh god, here we go.

"Brian lets go." She called after him. He entered the room, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. She hated waking him up so early.

"Where to, mommy?" He looked up and reached for her. She picked him up and kissed his forehead.

"My last resort."

Next door

Phil was sprawled naked across his bed. The morning sun creeping through the blinds and hitting his superbly toned abdomen. His light brown hair still all tousled from the night before. His eyes were shut and he had a faint smirk drawing from the side of his mouth. Definitely the look of a satisfied man plastered on his face. He traced the empty space next to him with his knuckles. It was still warm. Hmmm…Nina. Or was it Tina? Minor details, minor details he thought. She left just before the sun came up, something about work. Well that was usually how he preferred it. He didn't really mind ladies staying the night. He just preferred waking up alone without the awkwardness. Well at least he felt awkward. He deliberately gave them a fallacy impression of comfort. He was not a jerk. Maybe he was but he didn't want them to perceive him as one. Maybe tonight after work he'd get the new waitress to come home with him. Yeah... She had been flirting with him all week. So he might as well. What was her name again? Sarah? Kelly? No, that can't be right, he frowned with his eyes still shut. It really was on the tip of his tongue. Hmmm…Angelica? Angelica, where the hell did that thought pop up from? He swore he could hear her voice in his head. No can't be…

"De-Ville! I know you in there!" Angelica banged on his door. Damn this guy can sleep like a rock.

Phil woke up in a flash, "it is her." Where's the fire? He leaped off his bed with concern. Maybe something happened. As he almost reached the door realization hit him. Shit! Pants, that was close. He found yesterdays pair lying on the passage floor. He stuffed both his legs into them not even bothered to button up.

"De-Ville, wake the hell up." Angelica increased the force of her banging until she missed to punch him as he opened the door.

"Whoa… who died?" He dodged the fist and trailed his eyes from the little kid on the floor across the length of her body until he reached her eyes. She was dressed in navy skirt that grazed the top of her knees. A formal white shirt and navy button coat. Her blonde locks touching her shoulders. Her lips painted in a subtle shade of red with traces of eyeliner. His stomach jumped at the sight of her. He never really noticed before but she was beautiful. Okay maybe he had, but not like this. He expected a room of people to hold their silence when she entered a room. He wasn't entirely comfortable with his analysis over her. He spoke again, "Angelica? You okay?" She looked frozen stiff. He waved his hand in front of her.

"Huh, Phil?" He grinned.

"Yes I'm Phil, and you are?" He stuck out his hand playfully.

God, Angelica snap out of it. It isn't as if you haven't seen half naked, extremely well built guys before. She quickly composed herself. "Quit the jokes. I've been standing out here for ten whole minutes."

"Why did you get locked out of your apartment?" He rubbed his chin. He needed a shave it seemed.

"No because you sleep like the damn dead." She was getting pretty steamed. It was mostly due to her anxiety of being late. Plus his jean was riding really low on his waist. It was drawing her.

He scratched his head, "I'm really sorry, I thought I was dreaming. Is there anything I can do for you Miss Pickles?" He smirked.

She took a deep breath. It was really difficult for her to keep her eyes on his face. "Well there is one thing I really need from you."

"Well what is it?" He shrugged

"Could you look after Brian for an hour, the babysitter is running late. I know you don't go into the restaurant until 3pm. She should be here soon. I don't have any other options or I'll miss my meeting." She pleaded.

Phil stared at the little boy half asleep. He looked back at a panicked Angelica and smiled. "Sure no problem." He carried Brian up. "Hey little man, want to come inside?"

"Thank you, I owe you one." She let out a sigh. She stood still watching him.

He smiled, "don't you think you should be going?" She checked her watch, she could just make it if she left this instant and took a left on third.

"Oh right, here is a list of numbers in case of emergency. His baby bag-"

Phil interrupted. "Angelica it is only one hour, I'm sure we can stay out of trouble for at least that long, right little man?" He was hardly a delinquent. He was sure he could manage. It's not like kids are so hard. Just feed them bugs and dirt right. Those were the glory days of little Philly De-Ville he smiled.

"Right." Brian reassured his mother. She couldn't help but worry so she bit down on the feeling. She was just grateful.

"Okay then," she leaned over and gave Brian a kiss on his cheek. "Be good."

"Hey don't I get one too?" Phil winked.

"Okay." She leaned in and kissed his cheek, "thank you." He watched her scurry down the passage way with his fingers touching where her lips had just been. What just happened? Did Angelica just kiss him? Yeah it was a small peck on the cheek. But still. She barely even hugged him before. He just couldn't explain it. He stared with wonder at the little blonde boy in his arms.

"You know, little man, you think you know a person all your life, then they go and do something totally out of character. You ever have that problem?"

"Nuh- uh…" Brian shook his head.

"Yeah, I didn't think so. It just always happens to me." He shut the door behind them.

Tommy's House

"Thomas, Thomas wake up!" Dil shook Tommy out of his unconscious stupor. He was lying on his stomach drooling on his pillow.

"Dude! What?" Tommy lifted his head to see Dil's big head right in face. "Aah!" He slipped off the bed.

Dil shook his head, "Thomas, Thomas, Thomas look at the pitiful state you in."

"Screw you man." Tommy said still laying flat unable to find the need to drag himself off the floor. "And what's with the full name crap, Dillon?" He mumbled.

"Just something I have been experimenting with lately instead of calling you the usual 'T'." Tommy just rolled his eyes, you would think he would grow out of his phases.

"Leave me alone Dil, can't a man sleep in his own bed or the floor if he wants to."

"Thomas, you haven't left the house in five days. You don't even have your own clothes. You have been using mine. So stop sulking, we are going to buy you some right now."

"But I don't wanna." He whined into the wooden floor.

"Fine then I'll just tell Kimi, we cancelled."

Tommy's eyes shot up, "Kimi?" Dil simply smiled thinking his brother was such a sap. All he had to do was say the magic word.

"Yeah Kimi, you know the girl you secretly in love with but everyone knows." Dil dragged out sarcastically.

Tommy lugged himself off the floor, "you know Dil, I always hated that mind control, mind reading thing." He dusted his pants. "Why is Kimi coming with us?"

"You know Thomas, I thought you'd be happy. After all she wasn't there when you went to see her on Monday. Then you became depressed and buried yourself in this place."

"Dil! You're not answering my question." Tommy was about to clonk his brother on his head in a minute. Maybe even reverse the damage Lil and Phil did when they dropped him on his head as an infant.

"Well, Dad and Uncle Drew went fishing. They were accompanied by the new car which leaves our garage vacant and we left with no sense of transport."

"You couldn't just have said we don't have a car, could you?" Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Well if I must put it simply, then that's exactly what I meant." Tommy just laughed. He loved his brother. "Kimi has agreed chauffeur us after some intense persuasion and maybe a little mind control." Dil grinned.

"Thanks bro. By the way I lied, always loved the mind control business." Tommy ran into the shower, he was feeling a bit ripe. Guess that's what five days in bed does to you.

"I know, I know." Dil smiled to himself.

Tommy got out the shower feeling fresher than he has been in days. He looked at the attire lying on his bed. He definitely needed his own clothes. The garments Dil had lent him were fairly comfortable for being a house hermit. But he would never be caught dead with them on the outside world. Until today. Maybe he'd run into the store and put on the first decent shirt he saw. Or he could walk out of the house naked but then there was a good chance he'd get arrested for streaking. Rather not tempt the fates. He lifted the shirt off the bed uncertain if he would throw up. God, its neon colors and alien logo's were pretty freaky.

He opened the front door and halted. He saw her sitting on the hood of her car with an intense look in her eyes. What was she thinking about? He wished he had his brother's powers right about now. Her hair was falling on her face due to the mild breeze. The way she wore just a simple t-shirt and jeans always seemed to fascinate him. Could she look any more beautiful? He would say no. But time and time again he had been correcting himself. He stepped out, she saw him and her smile gradually glowed on her face. He smiled back.

"Hey." He greeted peering straight into her eyes.

"Hey." She replied unable to hold her casual tone no more. "Nice shirt." She laughed.

Tommy cringed. He shook his head, to think that the smile on her face was created by his presence alone. He thought not, with regret. But he smiled anyway, "yeah thank you for coming to rescue me. I think I'm actually melting in this shirt."

"Not like you could tell with all that color mixed like that."

"Har-har. Can we please get me out of these clown clothes as soon as possible."

She could feel his pain. Ugly was too nice a word for that shirt. "Sure where's Dil?"

"Dil get your butt down here, we are waiting for you. My skin is having an allergic reaction to this shirt." Tommy shouted towards the house.

The window on the top left corner opened up and Dil stuck his head out. "Sorry Thomas, no can do bro, my office called, there's an emergency. You crazy kids will have to go without me." He shut the window.

Kimi stared at him with disbelief, "what could possibly happen at the post office that would be regarded as an emergency?"

Tommy shrugged, "paper cut?"

Kimi grinned."I can believe that."

He grinned back. Then sobered, "we can take a rain check if you'd rather have him come along."

No that was petty, Kimi thought. Sure he made her feel uneasy about herself. But could she really bare thinking about him in that shirt any longer than he'd have to be in it. No, her eyes would definitely bleed out. "No I'm actually free so I really don't mind."

His eyes lit up when he smiled. "Thanks."

They both jumped into the car. "So where to, Thomas?"

"Oh no, not you too."

She laughed. "What is up with that?"

"I don't know, I think he is going through a phase again." Tommy tried to explain.

"Huh… you'd think he'd grow out of them."

Tommy laughed. "That's what I thought."

She looked at him now. His eyes on hers. "So where to, Tommy?" She asked in a quiet tone.

He loved the way she said his name. He almost forgot the question. "Tommy?"

"Huh? Oh… Well I was thinking possibly the closest clothing rack in this town before I blind everyone who has to witness this atrocious thing and cause an epidemic."

"Well I'd have to agree with you there." She smiled. He smiled back.

Trey's gear (clothing store)

They both walked into the store. Well at least for one of them it would be considered walking. Tommy practically dashed into the store and pulled the first white t-shirt of the rack. He then began to remove his shirt right then and there.

"Tommy what are you doing?" He had removed the shirt revealing his firm muscles that were hidden.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Saving the planet." She could see all those lines and definition on his body and had a strange urge to trace every one.

She shook her head, " there are facilities called change rooms you know. This is called public indecency."

"I'm familiar with the term, but c'mon Kimi have some sympathy. I don't want to be seen in this shirt anymore than people want to see it." He glowered.

"Go ahead." She gave in. In triumph he pulled the plain white t-shirt over his head.

"God I feel human again." He grinned. She laughed.

"Way to go, tiger but don't you think you need more than one shirt to avoid other horrendous options Dil probably has lined up for you?"

He shuddered at the thought, "good point. Want to help me pick some out?"

"Sure…" She smirked.

They went from rack to rack trying to decipher bad options from better ones. For someone who dressed so simple. Kimi was not a simple shopper. She was constantly indecisive and clearly a bargain hunter. Every mother would be proud. But Tommy didn't mind as much. For all he cared she could shop all day and night as long as he was able to participate in the small miscellaneous conversations on the side. They never spoke so long since his High school days. It was one of the things he missed the most. He was almost lost in thought reminiscing about his high school days.

"Tommy? Tommy?" Kimi arched her brow. Where was he, she wondered seeing the spaced out look on his face.

He came back, "um, yeah?"

"Do you perhaps like this shirt?" She asked spreading it out in front of him. It was a navy button down shirt. It was simple yet classy.

He smiled, "it's perfect." She returned the smile and added it to the clothing basket with the rest. Then she peered across the aisle. Oh god, it was Billy. She had to think fast or she would probably have to sleep in the store tonight. Think Kimi, think. Hide in the rack. Good idea.

"Kimi, what the hell are you doing?" Tommy looked around seeing who she was hiding from. It was pretty obvious. Then he spotted Billy and chuckled. "Nice try but he spotted you and he is headed over here."

"You are lying." She peeped out and saw Billy wave a hand acknowledging her presence. Damn. He did see her. Now what? He was inching closer by the minute. Maybe she could make a run for it? No too obvious. Tommy just glared at her smugly. Then all of a sudden she grabbed Tommy's hand and linked their fingers tightly as Billy approached them.

Tommy just stared down at their interlaced fingers, feeling the softness of her palm against his. It fit perfectly he thought with awe. His stare ended up on her. Their eyes met and he could sense that she felt it to. But the connection was abruptly broken as Kimi turned to face Billy.

"Good day Billy how are you?" Kimi greeted in a polite tone. Swinging their woven hands subtly to make sure Billy figured it out.

Billy stared down at the linked hands then back to Kimi. To her dismay he looked kind of shattered. Everyone knew Billy had this unreturned crush on Kimi. But he was relentless on her attempts to get her. No matter how many times she said no. He was a decent guy no doubt but her heart would never be in it. And plus he could never stop talking.

" Good day Kimi, Tommy right?" He held out a hand. Tommy still thinking about their linked hands accepted and shook firm.

"That's right. Nice to meet you." Billy scrutinized both their faces as if he were waiting for one of them to break. Tommy could sense the obsession in this guy's eyes. He knew what it was to obsess over Kimi but he didn't like the unhealthy vibe coming from him. Tommy stiffened and placed his arm around Kimi's shoulders. Kimi stared at Tommy with concern. He started playing with her fingers with his own.

Tommy looked down at Kimi, he smiled gently. "Hey babe, do you think Chuck and Suzie would be interested in a double date, tonight? I haven't really seen them since Sunday."

Kimi stared at him immensely, like he'd lost his marbles. Well he was in show biz so he probably caught on fast. "Um, well Suzie might be busy tonight but I'll ask."

"Okay thanks." He looked over at Billy who was definitely giving him a death stare. He didn't falter. "You're welcome to join us too, Bobby." Kimi could just kick Tommy right now. What the hell was he thinking? She couldn't pretend to be in this façade all night.

"It's Billy, but no thanks. I have got get going now. See you Kimi." He couldn't bear to look at Kimi's face and rapidly walked across the aisle.

They stood like that for a moment with Tommy's arm around her shoulder watching Billy fade out. "Huh, I think that is the shortest conversation I had with the man. If you could call it a conversation that is." Her voice laced with surprise.

Tommy turned Kimi to face him, "I want you to stay away from him." He said his voice low, hard.

"What?"

"You heard me, Kimi, I mean it. He scares me."

Kimi's anger started rising. He leaves for near damn six years and thinks he can tell her what to do. "What's your problem? He is not some sick psycho. Plus I can see anyone I want to, when I want, without your permission I may add!"

Shit, he thought. He never meant to come across as an overprotected father or something. But he was worried, he knew these obsessive type people and what they were capable of. He worked with them every day in show biz. They teach you how to notice the psychological side of people in order to make good movies better. She was about to storm off as he softly grabbed her wrist, she halted. He was looking down at their hands and then her eyes.

"I just don't like the look in his eyes. Be careful that's all I'm saying." She hated when he stared at her like that. Like he was looking right through her.

She sighed, "I can take care of myself Tommy, I have been for a very long time."

"That's all I'm asking." He smiled. She returned one back.

"Plus, if he ever tried anything." His smile faltered, " I'd kill him."

She rolled her eyes, "God Tommy, movie, dramatize much?"

He grinned and shrugged, "it's the only way I know how to live."

She chuckled and shook her head. He joined her.

"Miss Finster?" Kimi turned around to see her boss staring at her. He was a generously aged man with white tinted hair. She always liked him and he was always so fond of her.

She smiled, "Mr. Oliver, how are you?

"Good, good, bored really." He rolled his eyes.

Kimi laughed. "Yeah I know what you mean, I can't imagine you not breathing down our necks for the next deadline. But sadly the plumbing company says it will be another week."

"Huh… Another week of torture. My wife has been sending me on errands at least fifty times a day saying I need to get out instead of mope around the house. A man's entitled to mope in his own darn house, isn't he?" He smiled ruefully.

She simply smiled. " Mrs. Oliver knows best."

"Ah well, even if she didn't I wouldn't be the one to tell her." He winked. Kimi was always completely charmed by his relationship with his wife. She imagined that's what true love was all about. "Well, Kimi aren't you going to introduce me to your boyfriend here."

Boyfriend? She looked down to see Tommy's hand still holding her own. It felt so natural that she must have forgotten. Yet another thing to worry about. He wasn't her boyfriend but how was she going to explain it. "Um, well Mr. Oliver."

Tommy could sense her trying to come up with something so he just cut in. "Hi, Tommy Pickles." He held out a hand.

Mr. Oliver arched an eyebrow, "as in the director Tom Pickles?"

He smiled, "I see my reputation precedes me. I am the one and only."

Mr. Oliver chuckled at that and grabbed his hand in a forceful shake. " Cocky little bastard, I see. Kimi I didn't know you were dating the Famous Tom Pickles." Both men grinned at each other.

"Neither did I." She muttered under her breath to low for anyone to hear. Both men were engaged in a conversation with relation to Tommy's new action flick that was to be released soon. It must be male love she thought shaking her head.

Then Mr. Oliver addressed her again. "Kimi, this man is too funny, tell me you invited him to the Charity Foundation Ball? He would get along really well with the sponsors."

"Charity ball?" Tommy asked.

Kimi tried to come up with something, "well I didn't know how long he would stay in town for."

Mr. Oliver shook his head, "yeah we have one annually. The next one is at the end of the month. How long are you staying in town for?"

Tommy looked down at Kimi, linked their fingers again and squeezed. "Three months."

Mr. Oliver smiled, " well that's fitting then. I expect to see you there, Mr. Pickles. I better be off before my wife thinks I ran off with a sales clerk."

They both chuckled. "Nice meeting you Mr. Oliver."

Mr. Oliver left and Tommy looked back at a frozen Kimi. She looked up at him dazed and whispered. "Three months?"

"Yup." He smirked. "Do you think we should go ring up these items before we meet other people you know?" He teased. She nodded.

"Um, Kimi?"

She stared back at him, "yes?"

"Mr. Oliver left."

"I know."

This time he grinned. "You can let go of my hand now." She swiped her hand away swiftly and blushed. He couldn't wipe the silly grin of his face. Yes Kimi, three months. It's going to be interesting he chuckled to himself. He followed her to the checkout counter.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So that was chapter 6. Starting a bit slow with the whole PhilAngelica thing but don't worry it will pick up. As for Tommy and Kimi well who knows. I just make all of this up as I go along… thank you for reading, tell me if you liked it. Or If you hated it. Review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Some things you never grow out of, but may learn to love more…

Rugrat /All grown up

_**Hey guys I'm back to give you chapter 7. I'd just like to thank everyone who'd reviewed. You guys rock! So please keep them coming even if you have a few issues with the story let me know. Review, C'mon don't feel shy ;)**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Intimate Gatherings…<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Rugrat/ All Grown up or any of their characters

Finster's Home

Suzie stirred in her sleep suddenly feeling a little cold. Her eyes finally opened when she realized her sleep just broke. She peered over his shoulder to see what time it was. It was only 3am, she sighed. Then slipped out of bed, strutting around in the dark until she found what she was looking for. She lifted his shirt off the floor, covered her silky bare body and sniffed the collar. She just loved the scent. His scent. It was comforting, perhaps she could get some sleep now. She buttoned it up and slid back into bed cuddling up to him. Her feet tangled with his. Instinctively he leaned over and pulled her closer to him. Her lips curled into his neck. He stroked his hand across the length of her arm.

She looked up just seeing his silhouette. "Babe, are you awake?"

He opened one eye and stared down at her, a smirk creeping in the corner of his lips. "Nope."

She giggled and smacked his arm, "Chuck?" He chuckled softly.

He opened his other eye and smiled down at her. "What's wrong Babe?"

She sighed, "nothing, just feeling cold, I guess." He knew better than that. There was definitely something tinkering away in her mind. He pulled her up to lie on his chest and put his arm around her.

"Better?"

She smiled and placed a tiny kiss against his neck. "Much." He continued stroking her arm. "Chuck?"

"Hmmm?" He said with his eyes closed.

"You ever wonder how we got so lucky?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, with us being so in love and happy."

He smiled at that. "Never really wondered how, I just thank God everyday that I got you." She smiled. This time he lowered himself down to her level on the pillow and faced her. Their faces were a whisper apart. He stroked her cheek. "Why do you ask?"

"I just sometimes worry about Angelica." Ah, there's what's bothering her he thought.

"How come?"

"She doesn't want to put herself out there. I mean she is great Chuck. To me she has always been. But she doesn't see it anymore. She is taking too much responsibility on her own. No one to share her load, you know. She has Brian, who is now her life. I get that, but she could have so much more. She is punishing herself for something that was totally out of her control." He squeezed her close hoping the contact would be a little bit comforting.

"How are things with her parents?"

Suzie groaned. "As pathetic as ever. They are all too stubborn. Charlotte and Drew are great grandparents. But they suck at being actual parents. And Angelica doesn't even want to approach them."

"Do you really blame her?" He asked and Suzie shook her head. "She's scared Suzie. I mean Ethan was a son of a bitch who couldn't keep his hands out of other women's pants. She loved that bastard. Love makes people crazy. The best thing she could have done was get rid of him. But doing the best thing doesn't always make people feel better. She hurt."

"I know. But I can't help wanting her to find someone who will love her and Brian as much as you love me." She sighed.

"Impossible."

"What, why?" Suzie looked at him with confusion.

"Because I'm one of a kind." He grinned.

She chuckled and smacked him on the arm again. "Chuck."

He kissed her nose softly, "I'm sure she will find someone, Suz. She is a pretty amazing woman and mother."

She nodded, "yes. Yes she is. Did you see her dancing with Phil the other day?"

"Yeah I did, it was nice to see her have some fun for once. Why?"

"Well, do you think?"

"Think what?"

"You know."

When he finally figured what she meant he burst out laughing. "You mean Angelica and Phil? What are you nuts, woman? That is so weird."

Suzie crossed her arms and faced the ceiling with a frown. "It's not that weird."

He looked at her with his eyes widened. "What are you serious? That's just wrong."

This time she glared at him. "What is so wrong about it?"

"Um, well you know. She's Angelica and he's Phil. She is all serious and he is all playful. She doesn't go out and Phil has a different girl in his bed every night. They are just so opposite." Chuck stared at her in disbelief.

"Well opposites attract Chuck."

"I guess, but c'mon those two. The only thing they probably have in common is they both got their hearts broken. But they chose to deal with it in different ways."

Suzie sighed. "Yeah both of them changed remarkably after their heart wrenching moments. Remember High school, when Phil and Wally got back together. They were inseparable right through the end of it. It's hard to remember Phil as a one woman man. But when she left him, something inside him broke. He looks all fun loving and happy? But is he Chuck?"

Chuck stared into the darkness. "I… I just don't know."

"Well, all I'm saying is that they may help each other find what they both lost." She smiled at the thought.

"Yeah maybe." He smiled at her. She was always looking after everyone in the gang. Her maternal instinct. Could he love her any more than he did now? He sincerely doubted it. "You know Suz, it makes me think."

"About what Babe?"

"Well of the three guys in the group. I was the more socially awkward one yet I'm the one in love, with the most beautiful woman in the world I may add and is getting married. It's weird right." He grinned.

"Aww, Chuck." She kissed him softly on the lips. "It's not weird. It's just fate."

"Yeah but you know, Tommy was always the brave one. The loyal one. The born leader. He has such great qualities and he's pretty handsome I'd say." He scratched his head.

Suzie arched an eyebrow and nudged him. "Does Tommy know?"

He looked at her with puzzlement. "Does Tommy know what?"

She grinned. "How in love with him you are?" He chuckled shaking his head. Then he turned to look straight into her smiling eyes. He just smirked.

"Well yeah, he rejected me so I had to settle for you." He leaned over and placed his lips on hers, lingering.

She cradled his head in her hands bringing him deeper. He could feel her lips curl against his, when she whispered. "Is that so?"

"Definitely." He countered as he pinned her down against the bed. His mouth trailing hot kisses against her neck. She whimpered when he reached her sensitive spot.

She trailed her own kisses until she reached his ear. "Well, then I think you should know something?"

"What?" He asked as he started on the buttons of the shirt she was wearing.

"I don't care, I still love you." She murmured. He looked up into her eyes and grinned.

"I love you too." He said before he crushed down on her lips.

Angelica's apartment

Angelica's eyes just popped open as she lay against her feather soft pillow. She looked over at her alarm clock and groaned. It was only 7 am. Curse her internal clock. It was Saturday. Why couldn't for once in her life she sleep in a little, she sighed. Why did she even bother setting her alarm for 9 am? Maybe she hoped a little. Yeah right, she thought as she dragged herself out of bed. She put on her yoga tights and a baggy t- shirt. She might as well do something productive while she waits for the stores to open.

She needed a few supplies for tonight's house warming gathering. Just her, Bri and her friends. It's funny she thought. A few years ago she would have said that Suzie was her only friend. This was a conundrum to her as well. She didn't really deserve Suzie after she had been such a bitch in her past. But Suzie never really gave up on her, she smiled grateful. And ever since Brian was born, everyone else pitched in to help her. They were good people and she considered them close friends. Kimi, Tommy, Lil, Chuckie, Dil and even Phil, were very important people in her life. Then her smile faltered when she let her thoughts linger over other people, who she once considered important. Her parents. No, she can't keep doing this to herself. She buried the thought.

She walked into the kitchen and put the coffee maker on. She loved it when her home had the aroma of fresh coffee in the morning. She laid her yoga mat on the living room floor and started with some easy stretching while the coffee was brewing. She heard little footsteps creeping up behind her. She smiled with her eyes closed as he approached. Just as he was about to reach her, she suddenly turned around, grabbed him and started tickling. He couldn't contain his little giggles and she giggled too.

"You were trying to scare me huh?" She continued tickling him and nuzzled into his neck.

He was giggling so hard. "No mommy I wasn't." He managed to say.

She stopped and grinned at him. "You weren't?"

With a naughty grin on his face, he challenged. "Okay I was."

"You were?" She started tickling him again and he chuckled rolling on the floor.

"Okay mommy, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He squeaked.

She kissed his nose, "okay." She cradled him in her arms. Both of them with wide grins spread across their faces.

"Mommy can you put cartoons?"

She heard the coffee timer go off and smiled. "Sure, Baby." He dashed over to the TV while she flipped the channel. She rose and went to pour herself the first hit of the day. She smiled thinking that she was looking forward to spending some time with her friends tonight.

Later that day

She walked into her apartment with two full bags in her hand as Brian dashed for the couch and the remote. "Bri, get your shoes off my couch." He groaned, kicked off his shoes and laid flat against the couch. She rolled her eyes. She started to pack away her groceries when she heard a knock on the door. Then frowned wondering who that could be, she wasn't expecting anyone for another two hours at least. She reached the door, looked through the peep hole and opened the door.

Phil grinned down at her. "Hey Angelica."

Why was he here so early she thought, but placed a smile on her face. "Hey De-Ville, you do know you about two hours early, right?"

He shrugged his smirk never fading, "well you know, I happened to be in the area." She rolled her eyes but couldn't help laughing.

Did she actually laugh? He stared at her with bewilderment. She always used to roll her eyes at his jokes. That's the best he ever got. She looked so pretty when eyes lit up like that, he softened. Then he stiffened, cut that out Phil, she's Angelica. She was speaking to him but he wasn't registering anything that came out of her mouth. He shook his head.

"Woohoo… Phil would you like to come in?" She frowned at him.

He scratched his head when he finally figured out what she said. He gave her an awkward grin, "yeah sure." He walked in.

Brian came running toward him at full speed, "Phil!" Phil grabbed him, threw him in the air and caught him. Both of them grinned at each other.

"Hey little man, guess what?"

"What?" Brian asked excitedly. Phil walked over the couch and sat down with Brian on his lap. He shook his head.

"That's not how the game is played. You have to guess."

Brian's eyes lit up, "you got the new CPR Sam toy." Phil stared at the little boy with bafflement then he looked at Angelica who was leaning against the door frame, a small smirk on the side of her face.

"What?" He asked Angelica. Angelica snapped out of her momentary trance. They were cute together she thought. Like two little kids.

"Oh you know, it's the new super hero the kids go crazy for." She explained.

He nodded, "huh, well what ever happened to Reptar?"

She sighed. "He died out, I guess."

"You know they just about sell anything to kids now days. It sounds so lame, CPR Sam."He shook his head.

"Oh trust me, it is." She rolled her eyes. They both laughed.

Brian looked at Phil with innocence in his eyes and then asked. "What does lame mean?"

Phil winced, he wasn't one to break little kids hearts. "Well, um, you know, it means cool." He lied straight through his teeth.

Brian's eyes brightened, "oh." Then he smiled at Phil. "I think you lame, Phil." Angelica couldnt help but laugh. Phil just grinned and thought, damn this little boy is too cute.

Phil nicked Brian's little nose. "I think you lame too, little man." They both beamed at each other. Phil reached into his back pocket and handed a small object to Brian.

"What is it?" Brian asked him.

"It's a matchbox car. Trust me it's fun." Then he brought Brian closer and whispered into his ear." You supposed to drive it all over the couch and furniture. But don't let your mommy catch you." Brian giggled and went to do just that.

Phil stood up and went to lean against the kitchen counter. He watched Angelica pack the groceries away with a silly grin on her face. He wished she would always smile like this. It's been so long since he actually seen her happy. Or maybe he just never noticed as much. It was definitely weird being neighbors. He got to see her more often and he didn't mind it much. He remembered when they were kids, she was always a bully, he smiled. She used to insult him and bury his face in the mud. He didn't mind the mud so much. He and Lil used to practically live in it. But now she was… Well he didn't know what she was. He just knew that he liked it.

When she finally faced him, he spoke. "Sorry I didn't get you anything for your house warming."

She just smiled, he already gave her so much she thought. He made Brian happy with a stupid matchbox car. She couldn't ask for more than that. "It's okay De-Ville. I still think you're lame."

He glared at her. "Har-har." He said sarcastically but he couldn't contain his laughter. They both just continued laughing for a while. When the laughing died down, they just stared at each other. Angelica looked away first. He smiled. "You know, maybe I could perhaps help you cook. That could be my gift to you."

She turned back, eyes widened. "What?"

"Well you know, I happen to be good at the task and I'm not insulting your own skills but I can guarantee that the food will be magnificent." He grinned.

"The great Philipe De-Ville is offering to help me cook?" She raised her eyebrow.

He nodded. "He is, he is."

"Well De-Ville, if you were thinking I would say thanks but no thanks, you got another thing coming. I'm never going to pass over this opportunity."

He grinned at that, "then shall we get started Miss Pickles? Maybe you'll learn a thing or two."

"I'm actually counting on it." She let herself smile back.

Phil went through his routine perfectly. To him it was all about doing it right. It was the procedure in which you cook that makes food a delicacy. Sure he added a few creative touches which made his food his own. But he still believed in the order. Only when it came to his cooking that is. Other than cooking there was no order to his life which was exactly the way he preferred it. However during this process he kept one eye on the food and the other on Angelica. He watched how attentive she was on the minor details. The way her face changed expressions as she'd take every ingredient, every mixture into account. It was like her mind was constantly running, taking in knowledge. She didn't like to miss anything and she always asked for confirmation before she stored it away in her brain. It was no wonder she was good at her job and got promoted within two years. She was constantly working hard in that little brain of hers. She was a control freak, he smirked.

He stirred the sauce for the final time. It was ready he thought with satisfaction. He put the spaghetti pot off. "Pass the coriander." He asked.

She looked at him with a scowl, hmmm… Where did she put that thing? Oh, right on the top shelf. She opened the cupboard, saw it and stretched her arm up trying to grasp the handle. It was too far. He witnessed her trying to reach it and grinned. Then he saw the way her shirt was rising above her jean revealing that little bit of skin. He bit his bottom lip and tried to look away. He strode up behind her and easily reached up and retrieved the coriander. As he brought it down, she turned to face him. Their bodies brushed. With their faces only inches apart he murmured. "Why do woman insist on utilizing the top shelf when they can never reach it?"

She backed into the counter realizing there was nowhere to escape. She couldn't help looking into his eyes. "We don't like to waste space." She said simply.

"Well that's stupid." He stated, his gaze only leaving hers for a moment as it loitered around her lips then back to her eyes.

"It's not." She retorted unable to control the movement of her own eyes as it reached his mouth. Then back to his eyes. They stood there for a moment.

"Angelica the front door was open."Suzie shouted from the doorway as both she and Lil walked in. Brian ran to greet them. Phil and Angelica jerked away suddenly. He went to check the pot one last time. She started clearing up the mess on the counter.

Lil walked in with Brian hitched on her hip, she looked at her brother and smiled. "Hey Phil, I didn't know you were cooking."

He forced a smile. "Well, you know, house warming gift."

She chuckled. "Always the cheapskate, Philip."

He grinned. "Well you know me, Lillian. Anyway do you mind straining the spaghetti? I'm going to change my shirt. Cooking makes me sweat. Okay thanks." He just walked out, then entered his own apartment not giving her a chance to respond.

Lil arched her eyebrow in pure bafflement. "Since when?" She asked. Suzie shrugged also confused, thinking perhaps something else made him sweat. She turned to look at Angelica, who was trying to keep herself busy.

She walked over to Angelica. "Hey sweetie."

Angelica looked up and smiled. "Hey Suzie, hey Lil. Where's the rest of the gang?"

"They are busy carrying boxes and Kimi is coordinating. I swear she enjoys bossing men around." Lil said as she put Brian in his high chair.

Suzie shook her head. "Well I think she enjoys it a bit too much." Lil laughed as she began straining the spaghetti. Angelica just smiled.

Suzie couldn't help but notice that Angelica looked a bit flustered. Well, well, well, what happened here? Suzie grinned at the thought. Angelica caught the glint in her eyes and swallowed. She was feeling uneasy under Suzie's scrutinizing glare. "Well I think I'm going to change my shirt too." Angelica said as she left the room.

"Um, I think I'm going to help her." Suzie added and followed.

Lil looked baffled yet again. "Help change her shirt?" She looked at Brian. "Is it just me or is everyone acting strange? First my brother sweating in the kitchen. He never does. Now, people helping change other people's shirts." She lifted her eyebrow. "What is this world coming to?"

He shrugged, "I don't know."

Angelica reached her closet shifting through it as the door behind her shut. "Angelica, honey are you okay?" Suzie asked.

"Mmm…hmmm." She nodded as she slid off her shirt. "Just didn't think cooking could take a lot out of you. He is very thorough."

Suzie smiled. Okay so Angelica wasn't ready to talk, that was okay. She was a patient person, she'd wait. "Well he is the best at what he does."

Angelica smiled as she buttoned up a clean blouse, "yes he is. Ready to go try some magnificent pasta?"

"You bet, I'm famished."

Supper went off without a hitch. Well it was expected since Phil helped cook. Their palates were practically singing in harmony. Everyone was stuffed and seated around the living room. Chuck was seated in the single with Suzie on his lap. Kimi was placed on the carpet playing with Brian and his new matchbox car. Lil sat between Tommy and Phil on the three seater. While Dil and Angelica shared the two seater.

"Okay, okay people now onto the best part of the night. Dessert." Phil grinned rubbing his palms together. Everyone staring at Phil with worried eyes except for Tommy.

"But we just had dessert Phil." Tommy stated.

Phil laughed, "oh, isn't he just cute Lillian?"

Lil pinched Tommy's cheek and smiled. "He is Philip, he is."

"Okay would you guys stop patronizing me and tell me what's going on?"

Dil spoke, "well Thomas, dessert doesn't actually mean dessert."

"You'd think I figured that much out Dil." Tommy rolled his eyes while the rest of the gang laughed.

Chuck smiled, "someone throw him a bone please, he is starting to look pitiful." Tommy glared at him.

Suzie smiled with sympathy. "It means time to gossip, honey."

"Oh." He said shaking his head. "Why couldn't you just say that in the first place?"

Angelica smirked, "because we enjoy making you look stupid Pickles." He frowned.

"Which is not very hard." Chuck added with a grin.

Suzy smacked Chuck on the arm, "stop being mean."

Tommy stuck his tongue out at Chuck with triumph. Every one turned to look at Phil and seemed to be waiting for him to speak. "Okay this is weird, why are we looking at Phil?"

"Because Phil usually knows everything, brace yourself."Kimi warned.

"That's right Mr. Pickles I know all, what have you been hiding?" Phil grinned.

"I haven't been hiding anything." Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Oh really? Well word on the street is you have a new girlfriend." Kimi stared at Tommy with curiosity. He looked into her eyes wondering what she was thinking.

"That's a lie Phil. You know it, I'm not dating anyone." This time he looked at Kimi trying to convince her. "I'm not!"

Phil laughed confidently. "Well pictures don't lie. But I must warn everyone that the person he is dating is in this very room." Everyone except for Chuck glared at Kimi.

She stood up suddenly, eyes widened, waving her hands. "What you think he's dating me? That's preposterous!" Both she and Tommy were laughing awkwardly.

"Then explain the picture of you guys holding hands at Trey's?"

Chuck looked over the photo on Phil's cell phone and frowned, "yes please explain that."

"Oh that."They both said in unison. Then looked at each other quite relieved. This time they genuinely started laughing hard. They ended up explaining the whole situation to the rest of the gang.

Chuck spoke trying to understand. "So basically you two were pretending to be a couple."

Kimi rolled her eyes. "Yes Chuck. Billy was approaching me and I didn't want to sleep in that store so I grabbed Tommy's hand hoping it would deter him. Which it did but before I could let go, Mr. Oliver was there and I couldn't tell him Tommy wasn't my boyfriend, when it was so evident that we were holding hands. Happy?" She said out of breath trying to explain.

"So you guys are not dating?"

"No Chuck we are not dating." Tommy sighed tired of explaining.

"It would be okay if you were, I'm totally over the whole TP plus KF thing, but it's definitely weird when your best friend and sister date." At that, everyone rolled their eyes.

"You're wrong, Chuck." Phil stated.

"How so?" Chuck asked.

"Well, you dated my sister and I didn't find it weird."

"Well Phil, that's because I was the only decent guy she ever dated." Chuck said simply.

Phil pursed his lips then straightened. "True, can't argue with that."

"Hey!" Lil shouted. Everyone started laughing. "I have dated other decent guys either than Chuck. Plus Chuck doesn't really count, we never slept together."

Suzie let out an uncomfortable laugh. "Good to know."

"Oh really, should we talk about your latest one, Lillian?" Phil challenged.

Lil shrugged. "I don't know what you talking about, Phillip."

"Well I'm sure Suzie would like to know." He smirked seeing Lil's eyes jump. Suzie stared at both brother and sister wondering how she fitted into the picture. "You know I'm going to say it if you don't."

"Don't Phil, don't."

"Hey all I was going to say was b-b- bustard." He smirked thinking he was really clever.

Suzie jumped up, "oh my god! You slept with Buster!" She said referring to her eldest brother.

Lil cringed, "what? No, no, okay yes." She confessed.

"Five times." Phil added stretching out the digits on his hand.

She gave Phil a death glare. "How the hell do you know that Phil! I swear you are a freak! Look Suzie I was going to tell you. Please don't be mad."

Suzie shook her head. "I'm not mad Lil. I'm just worried. Buster doesn't exactly have the best reputation. Just be careful okay."

Lil sighed in relief thinking maybe she wouldn't kill her brother after all. She was dreading telling Suzie and constantly procrastinating. She was glad it was all in the open now. "I will Suz."She said and looked at Phil who winked at her. She shot him the middle finger but smiled. Perhaps he did her a solid.

"Well this dessert crap, is intense. It's worse than shooting a murder scene." Tommy laughed.

Kimi grinned, stroking Brian's hair since he fell asleep on the floor. "Well, yeah but we all love each other better for it."

As the night went on they talked, they fought, they made up and more importantly they laughed together. Tommy excused himself and went to get some air up on the roof. He loved conversing with his best friends, don't get him wrong. But it just hit a little too close to home. He was feeling a bit overwhelmed at how easily he was accepted back into the dynamic. He didn't deserve it really. It just made him think about what went down in LA a couple months ago. As he stood over the edge watching the town go about their business, he let his thoughts drift. He closed eyes and just took in the noise.

"I sincerely hope you not a smoker."

He turned around to see Kimi leaning against the doorframe. Her eyes pure darkness and a smile on her face. He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes she noticed. "Nah, you know I gave up after you forced me in eighth grade."

"Hey I didn't force you. It was your idea." She cocked her head with a grin.

"Well I beg to differ. Who dragged who into the tree house when we decided to bunk Mr. Sherwood's class?"

"Well who stole their grandpa's cigarettes?" She countered. Tommy laughed at that.

"Okay, okay I resign, but on the condition you take half the blame."

She smiled. "Deal." They stood in silence staring at each other for a while. She couldn't take it. "What's wrong Tommy?" She asked quietly.

He witnessed the softness in her eyes and forced a grin on his face. "Did the guys send you to check up on me?"

They did, but she didn't think it mattered because she wanted to anyway. So she just stepped towards him. "You not really answering my question, Tommy."

He looked away staring into the distance. "Nothing is wrong, Kimi." She reached him, turned him to face her.

She searched the pain in his eyes. "I don't believe you."

His eyes hardened. "Well you're free to believe what you want Kimi." He broke their contact. She stood there staring at his back. Why did she have to care? Normally if it was anyone else she'd tell them to go fuck themselves and walk away. But he makes it so damn hard. Sometimes he was hot, the next time he was cold. She didn't know how to keep up with him. Frankly, she didn't know why she wanted to. But as she stared at him she felt the pain he did. It just wasn't like him.

He could feel her glares slicing through his back. He couldn't talk about it. This was one thing he had to push her away from. He was afraid that if she asked once more he would break. He didn't like hording it but he didn't know what would happen to him if he let it out. The breeze was getting nippy and he noticed she wasn't wearing her coat. He should probably suggest they go back down.

As he turned to do so, he was caught off guard when her lips brushed against his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and instinctively his arms possessed her waist. It was a soft meeting of lips, like the very first time. The passion dormant behind it but he could feel it. God he wished he wasn't dreaming. His eyes shut, afraid that if he opened them reality would seep in. They lips just held in that moment. Then she released him. He opened his eyes cautiously seeing that she was still there. It wasn't a dream. She was looking at him dazed.

When he finally found his voice he asked quietly. "What was that for?"

"I…I don't know." She turned her gaze to the floor.

He let out a half laugh. "You don't know?"

Which was Gods honest truth in her case. Why did she kiss him? Because she wanted to? Because every nerve inside her told her to? To erase the pained look on his face for an instant? All those options were the correct answer but she couldn't tell him that.

So she set a hard look on her face. "I don't know, Pickles. You have been confusing me from day one. I can't be held responsible for my actions." She looked at him one last time. "It's getting chilly, we should go back down." She left him staring at the empty doorway.

"You don't know?" He repeated to himself with a chuckle, forgetting the pain he held a moment ago. God, he loved that woman and her complete randomness. He followed her trail back down to his friends.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So that was chapter 7. So C'mon tell me what you thought and throw in a few friendly suggestions. Thank you for reading, please Review!<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

Some things you never grow out of, but may learn to love more…

Rugrat /All grown up

_**Hey guys I think this has been the longest it has taken to me update. I apologize for the delay. I wrote this chapter but it was too long so I split it into a Kimi/Tommy part and a Phil/Angelica part. So I'll let you get into it. Don't forget to review!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Work It… (Part 1)<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Rugrat/ All Grown up or any of their characters

The Paper

Kimi stepped out of her car carrying a box overlooking the empty parking lot. As usual she was always the first one to arrive. And almost always the last one to leave. She turned to face the old charismatic building that had been her life for the past three years. With a slight wind blowing against her long dark hair, she stood to admire the architecture. She would never quite get used the style of this fragile building. It just looked fragile but it was the most solid building in the town. It was a total contrast to her. She seemed solid but she knew in a moment she could break. She wasn't as strong as most people would have perceived. Sure she was strong-minded and opinionated but it was the only way she knew how to survive. The last three weeks had been torture without being here. Or maybe it was just this aspect that was torturous.

Yet again, her thoughts wandered over to a certain purple haired idiot. A cute purple haired, idiot she thought with a faint smile. She seriously didn't know where they stood. But mostly that was her fault. She didn't know what she wanted from him. Which was very conflicting when all she ever wanted was him. But she couldn't afford to be blind again. In a few months he would be gone. Again, she sighed. This time she wouldn't allow him to take her heart with him again. Though it was a constant battle between her head and her heart. Her head only winning by a fraction every time. How could this one person make her question everything about herself? She couldn't keep avoiding what he was doing to her. Sooner or later she would be forced to deal with it. With all these confusing feelings running through her veins. She'd pick later if it were up to her. Yet, somehow things were working in a strange way that put them in the most awkward situations. So Right now it was later's problem and she was going to enter this beautiful building and do something she was absolutely certain she loved. Her job.

She walked through the revolving doors and greeted the security at the front desk. "Good morning, Riley." She said in her usual chipper voice.

A chubby man in forties looked up from his monitors with a smile plastered across his face. "Good morning, Kimi. Why am I not surprised?"

"About?" Kimi smiled.

"You being the first one in today." He grinned. Then he sobered rubbing his beard between his fingers. "Well, in fact I am surprised."

She laughed. "You force me to repeat myself, Riley. About?"

"That you weren't in last night when they gave us the green light." He chuckled in his thick voice.

She rolled her eyes. "Har-har." She said sarcastically. Well that's probably because she didn't know that it was all clear last night. But she wouldn't admit that to him. "Do they pay you extra for being a wise ass?"

"No that's free of charge." He beamed.

"Ah, lucky me." She rolled her eyes but smiled. "Anyway, I should go sort out my desk so I can get to work." She indicated the box in her hands.

He smiled charmingly, "yes ma'am. Need help?"

"No thank you." As she entered the lift she shouted. "Tell your wife and Jake I said hi." He nodded and got back to watching his monitors.

Kimi entered her little cubicle. It wasn't much but it was hers. There was a small desk taking up most of the space. There was an input for her laptop, a document rack and of course a mini file cabinet. She settled the box on her desk before she began to personalize this little cubicle again. She placed all her stationery in the appropriate drawers and then started taking out the photo frames. She smiled as she placed the one with her father next to monitor. Hiro Watanabe was a handsome man she thought. He was back in Japan with his wife. She never held a grudge because she loved her family as well. Though she felt slightly guilty that she never really paid as much attention to her Japanese heritage as she would have wanted to. She looked at the frame again thinking about the last few years and her father's battle with cancer. He was a strong man and she just hoped it didn't return. She picked up another frame with her family. She laughed at how her dad, Chas could never take a good photo. The final frame she lifted from the box was one of her favorites. It was a picture of the gang at her sixteenth birthday party. A great day she thought as she settled it on the desk. She picked up the last item from the box. Something she had with her since her fifth birthday. It was still in mint condition. It was her Reptar bobble head and her most prized possession. She smiled as she placed it on top of the file cabinet. When she finally felt contentment of her working area she sat in her chair, switched her laptop on and got to work.

People entered the office in drips and drabs. Each one stopping over for a quick chat in between their work. That's what she loved most about working at this paper, the close-nit community. It had been three weeks since they have seen each other but when they got together it felt like they never left. She looked up to see Lesley walk in late. She smiled. "Someone had a late night." She said audible enough for everyone to stop and face Lesley. They all laughed.

Lesley blushed as she slipped into the cubicle next to Kimi's. She glared at Kimi. "Subtle…Thanks."

Kimi couldn't help but laughed. "I wasn't aiming for subtle but I'll definitely think about it next time."

"Har-har. Everyone's a wise ass now days." Lesley frowned.

"Yeah, except I get paid to be one." Kimi retorted.

Lesley's frown turned into a sympathetic smile as she brushed Kimi's cheek. "That's because you don't have a life, sweetie. You need a boyfriend. You need to get laid."

Kimi rolled her eyes. "Oh, like how you did last night?"

"Exactly like that." Lesley winked. Kimi laughed she couldn't help but like this brash woman sitting next to her. They were completely opposite of course but that's what made her completely charming. They joined the paper at the same time straight out of college and had been friends since the first day. As these two ladies were catching up on the events of the past three weeks the intercom sounded.

"Kimi Finster please report to Mr. Oliver's office."

Lesley arched a brow. "Ooh, what did you do?" Kimi shrugged as she stood. Lesley rolled her eyes. "He is probably giving you another award for being the first one here, again."

Kimi turned back and flipped her off. Lesley laughed as Kimi entered the office. She greeted Greta the P.A. who stood at Mr. Oliver's side. "Good morning, you wanted to see me Mr. Oliver?"

"Ah, Kimi how are you?" Mr. Oliver sat behind his desk smiling at Kimi.

Kimi returned the smile. "Happy to be back and you?"

"Damn straight…" He winked. Kimi laughed. "The reason I called you in here was to ask a huge favor of you?"

Kimi arched her eyebrow. "Which would be?"

"Well, I'd like you to do a piece on Tom Pickles." He could see she was about to object so he continued. "I know this is not your usual scope but you probably know him better than everyone. This would be really good for the paper focusing on a local hero inspiring other youngsters to follow their dreams. Plus he is your boyfriend, I'm sure you could convince him to have an interview with you." Greta's eyes widened when she heard of Kimi's boyfriend. Great this rumor will be spread like wildfire in a minute, Kimi sighed. Greta was the biggest gossiper this side of the state. She was pretty sure the world. Then Greta slipped out of the office. Kimi's head turned toward the floor in defeat. "Kimi?"

Kimi raised her head. "Hmm?"

"Pickles?"

What could she say to that she thought? He damn well bulldozed her into it and he knew it. Damn journalists, she sighed. "I'll ask him."

Mr. Oliver beamed. "Thank you Kimi."

"Yeah, yeah" She muttered under her breath with her scowl. She stepped out of his office and turned to face a room that froze on her. Well, wow, Greta definitely worked fast. They were looking at her as if she walked in naked. Which she thinks she would have preferred right this moment. She started to walk towards her desk when various comments were thrown around the office.

"Way to go Finster!" There were various giggles going around the office.

"Working it in Hollywood!" She just ignored them.

"Whoa how did that loser bag herself Tom Pickles?" She heard Rachel whisper and that comment made her turn back and glower. She never did like her. Finally she got to her desk and sunk down as low as she possibly could. That was the longest 12 feet walk of her life. She turned to see Lesley frowning.

"What's wrong with you?"

Lesley crossed her arms and turned her head. "I can't believe you never told me about you and Tom Pickles. I thought we are friends?"

"We are." Kimi reaffirmed.

"Then why didn't you tell me that you dating him?" Lesley said in exasperated tone.

"I'm not."

"You're not?" Lesley asked with puzzlement.

"No, I am." Gaaah! Tommy stop ruining her life! She couldn't even keep up with her own lies.

"Well which is it?"

"It's a long story." Kimi sighed trying to calm down.

"I've got time?" Lesley offered.

"Well, I don't, I've got to schedule an interview. I'll explain later." Kimi picked up the phone and dialed. "Hey Tommy, yeah well I was wondering if you were busy?" Kimi twisted the cord between her fingers. "You not. Great, well do you mind meeting me at the paper? I'll explain when you get here. Thanks see you then." She hung up. She put her head down waiting for him to arrive. He even affected her work place. Is there no where she could escape from him?

He arrived within fifteen minutes. Why? Because at home he was busy watching the paint dry. Everyone else was at work. Even mailman Dil. Plus he missed her. He never saw her for a few days at most but he was pretty sure he was having withdrawal symptoms. How he survived in LA seemed a mystery to him now. He looked at the building. It seemed charming, Kimi would definitely enjoy it he thought as he walked in. He walked up to the security guard who had been scrutinizing him since he entered. "Good day, I'm here to see Kimi Finster?"

The guard looked him over. "One minute please." The guard picked up his phone then looked at Tommy. "Who must I say is here for her?"

"Ah, Tom Pickles." Tommy smiled.

The guard laughed. "No seriously?"

"Well that's the only name I'm sticking to." Tommy shrugged.

The guard spoke into the receiver. "Hey Kimi, some guy here claims he is Tom Pickles and is here to see you." He laughed into the phone. Then he stopped slowly and stared at Tommy. He hung up. "Well you free to go. It's the third floor. Are you really Tom Pickles?"

Tommy laughed. "Maybe." He winked, entered the lift and left the guard staring after him.

Meanwhile Kimi was busy on her laptop. She just had to finish one of the charity pieces. Her mind was focused on the story when Lesley nudged her. "What?" She hated being interrupted when she was working. She turned to face Lesley who looked dumbstruck and pointed towards the entrance. Then she realized that the room had become dead silent. She stood up to see Tommy standing in the front. When he saw her his whole face started to light up. She hoped she was the only one who witnessed that as her cheeks started to burn. She walked towards him. He was wearing the navy button shirt she picked out for him and he got a haircut. Why, why did he have to look so irresistible? She was lucky she was a woman of strong will. She reached him, put her hand in his and pulled him into the conference room. She locked the door. Then behind the door whispers commenced. She sighed and fell into a chair.

He grinned as he leaned against the table in front of her. "Is it always so quiet when you guys work. It's kind of eerie."

She let out a half laugh. "Yeah I wish. Then maybe I'd actually get some work done today."

"What's up? You seem sort of stressed and it's only your first day back in three weeks?" Tommy's expression softened.

"You have no idea." She mumbled.

"Well, then why don't you give me an idea." He smiled and handed her a chocolate bar she was so fond of. She took it from him unwrapped it and took a chunk out of it.

"Well, firstly I have three deadlines by Thursday because Craig decided to fall off his bike and break his leg. I mean how inconsiderate." She vented waving the chocolate in the air.

Tommy couldn't help but laugh. "Totally." He agreed humoring her. She continued venting about some other people within her department. He just smiled and wondered if she had an inkling to how pretty she was when she was all enraged and badmouthing people with such colorful language.

She took another bite of the chocolate and calmed down a bit. "Then the whole office found out we dating and I've been getting daggers in my back the whole day." She sighed.

"We're dating?" He asked totally amused.

"Well, that's what they think." She scowled at the door.

"I see." He couldn't keep the grin off his face.

She pinched the arch of her nose then looked up to see Tommy grinning. "You enjoying this, aren't you?"

He laughed at her accusatory tone. "I can't say that I'm not." He smiled sheepishly.

She looked at him. "Why, it's a fake relationship?"

Well what should he tell her? He should probably stick to the truth. "Because whether or not it's fake, I still get to spend more time with you. Sure I don't want it to be considered fake. But only you can revoke its fakeness per say. So while you loathe lying to everyone. I'm going to enjoy pretending its true." He gave her a sly smile.

"I hate you…" She glared at him.

He chuckled. "No you don't." She shrugged and turned away from him. Boy he wished he had the courage to kiss those sexy pouty lips right now. But he would probably get punched into the wall. Better not to risk it. "So why am I here? I doubt it was to fill me in on what a crap day you're having or our fake relationship status, which is something you could have done over the phone."

Kimi turned to face him again. "Well, I kind of need a favour from you?"

"Hmmm… a favour you say?" He rubbed his chin. "What type of favour?"

"I'm supposed to do a piece on you, something to inspire other young talents."

"I see and?" His mind seemed a little scattered before it came back.

"Would you agree to a few interviews? Perhaps five?"

"Sure." He smiled.

Kimi smiled. "Really?"

This time Tommy's smile spread wider. "Of course, but on one condition."

Kimi's smile faltered. She knew it was too easy. Why should people do things any more just because they were friends? Gone were the simple days. "Okay what?" She frowned.

Tommy smirked. "For every interview you do, we go on a real date of my choice."

She straightened. "What?"

"I'm sure I don't have to repeat myself. But that's my only constraint otherwise no deal." He rose to admire the art on the walls.

"But that's unfair!" Kimi whined.

"How so?"

"Well this is business and going on a date is personal." She differentiated. He simply smiled.

"I disagree, this is not a business matter at all. Otherwise you would have been dealing with my agent." He turned to face her and took both her hands in his. He looked straight into her eyes. "This is personal Kimi. It's personal because you asking a favor from a friend." His eyes softened and his tone went very low to almost a whisper. "It's personal Kimi because it's you and me." He said simply. She stood there frozen taking in his words, realizing he was right. She may not like it. But he was right.

She removed her hands from him feeling uncomfortable, that she felt too comfortable by his touch. It made sense to her. She turned her back to him. This is exactly what she didn't want to happen between them. For him to get the chance to hurt her again. And agreeing with his terms was risky. But she needed him for work purposes. Was she willing to risk the only thing she was absolutely certain she loved for the chance that she may or may not get hurt? No she loved this job. She had to suck it up. She was stronger than the 18 year old girl she used to be. "Okay fine. Five dates." She resigned and she held out a hand.

He looked at the hand and smiled, partially relieved. "Okay." He placed his hand in hers but did not shake. "But I think we are beyond handshakes, don't you?" Instead he pulled her towards him. Body against body. Faces whispers apart. His eyes penetrating her own. "Say no Kimi, I dare you." He murmured. Whatever she attempted to say was muffled against his lips as it pressed into hers. Her lips were soft and welcoming as her fingers gripped his hair to pull him in deeper. Her mind switched off completely. She could blame it on a momentary relapse of her senses. Could she be blamed when he was the one who made her body need, want and think for itself? He opened his mouth slightly, inviting. And she accepted, her tongue slipped in to meet his own. His fingers tracing down her black cotton shirt craving the feel of her beneath his hands. He reached her pants feeling the firmness in his palms. He squeezed and lifted her up onto the table. She moaned into his mouth and straddled her legs around him bringing his body closer to hers. His body was pressed against her but it was nowhere close enough for her. His lips left her mouth to trail against her neck. She closed her eyes tight and before she knew it his lips were back on hers. Then there was a knock on the door. Tommy and Kimi sprang apart. Both of them panting and messed up.

"Kimi, sorry to interrupt but the conference room is booked in the next ten minutes."

Kimi prayed that her voice wouldn't fail her. "Okay Charlie, we will be out by then."

"Okay." He shouted from behind the door.

Then she turned to meet Tommy's eyes. She shook her head. How did his mouth alone have the power to make her forget where she was? Her resistance against him was decreasing and she knew it. So much for being a strong minded woman. He was only with her for fifteen minutes and they were already all over each other. Maybe her heart won this round, she sighed. She looked at her clothes all wrinkled. Oh boy, was she going to have fun explaining this to her colleagues she thought ruefully. She looked back at Tommy, he had a tiny smirk in the corner of his lips. Then he spoke. "I know what you thinking."

"You couldn't possibly." She retorted in a nonchalant tone.

This time he grinned. "Well in my defense, I don't know what just happened, Finster. You have been confusing me from day one. I can't be held responsible for my actions."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course, throw my own words in my face." He laughed. "What do you think this is funny?" She glared at him while trying to straighten herself out. "What do you think people are going to think when we walk out of here?"

He glanced down at his own creased shirt and smiled sheepishly. "I assume the truth."

"That's not the point. I don't want people to the think I'm the type of woman who gets it on during work hours." She groaned.

He smiled thoroughly amused. "Which was sort of what you doing just a minute ago."

"Again not the point." She sighed.

"Look Kimi, I'm not going to apologize for something I wanted to do. Something I want to do in the future. I told you to say no didn't I?" He grinned.

"You didn't even give me a chance to, but that's beside the point." There's no way she could pin this on him. She reacted just as much as he acted. She might as well give up and face the music. "Let's just get out of here."

He shrugged. "Okay so I'll pick you up at 7pm on Friday for our first date."

She rolled her eyes. "Right…" Both of them walked out of the conference room. Again the office went quiet. All scrutinizing eyes were on the two of them. He was glad he didn't have to work here. "Oh, I almost forgot there's article for Dil on my desk. Something about crop circles. I thought he was over the alien stuff." He shrugged and followed her to her desk as the whispers started again. They reached her cubicle and a smile spread across his face. It portrayed Kimi almost perfectly. With the frames of her family and friends. Then his smile faltered when his eyes lay on the tiny object on her file cabinet.

He spoke, his voice low. "You still have it." He picked up the Reptar bobble head. She turned around to see what she was talking about.

She smiled. "Well of course Reptar there is my good luck charm."

"I know, it is still in mint condition. I remember when I won this. I think I was five." He said smiling, touched that she still kept it.

"Oh, you were, and then you gave it to me for my fifth birthday."

He reached into his own pocket and pulled out the Oscar key chain. Kimi stared at it. "I can't believe you still have that thing."

He grinned. "You said I could only get rid of it when I bring the real one home."

Kimi smiled. "Which is pretty soon I'm sure."

He returned her smile and picked up the article. "Okay then see you on Friday."

"Yes, Friday." She turned around to sit down when he caught her wrist.

"Hey Kimi?" She turned to face him only to meet his lips. It was a gentle meeting that he couldn't resist. Her eyes closed for the moment that the kiss held. Then opened to stare into his eyes when it was over. A small blush growing on her face. Whispers broke out around them. "They think we're dating right. I was just confirming their speculation." He grinned. Then walked towards the lift. He was definitely glad he wasn't the one who had to work here. She sunk down into her chair for the second time that day avoiding the glares she was sure aimed her way. But she couldn't help the smirk on her face. Sneaky bastard, she thought.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So that was part 1. So tell me what you think. Complain, Praise your choice. Review and I might publish part B a lot sooner… <strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

Some things you never grow out of, but may learn to love more…

Rugrat /All grown up

_**Hey people. Is this what you were waiting for? WELL, then it's all yours.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Work It… (Part 2)<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Rugrat/ All Grown up or any of their characters

Thursdays… What was so great about Thursdays? Phil whistled as he walked through the restaurant, hands in his pockets. Well Thursdays were always their least busy nights. That meant more time to frolic about the town. Have some fun. He stepped out into the chill night. The breeze made him feel so alive. What should he do tonight, he thought with a mischievous grin? It was only 11pm. The night was young. Well at least it was to him considering his hours were usually 3pm to 1am daily. Maybe he would hit a club, meet a girl and fall hopelessly in love. Haha, yeah right, good one Phil. Maybe he would just settle for two out of three. Club and a girl. Then convince her to come home with him, not that it would take much. But it was not definite. Maybe he would just see where his feet decided to take him. He was Phil. He never planned. The night was too beautiful to take a cab so he decided a night stroll would be perfect. He looked around seeing a few familiar faces, greeting and winking as he treaded down the sidewalk. He reached the club on third. The lines were out of this world he thought with a frown. Not that he needed to wait, he was a big name in California and would always get first preference. But long lines equaled crowded.

Then he saw one of his craziest friends Ron trying his luck with a sexy blonde who had legs up to her ears. He stopped, leaned against the street sign with an amused look on his face as he watched his friend work his so called 'magic'. The girl seemed a little too stuck up for Ron's usual selections. Phil laughed, this ought to be good. He watched his friend as he tried to maneuver the sexy blonde into an evening to fun. He observed his friends mannerisms and gestures and shook his head. No Ron, you got it all wrong. Ron trying to convince this disinterested blonde was sort of humorous. Then Ron placed his hand on her back to gesture the woman towards the entrance. Phil winced; you never touch this type of woman, man. Just as he thought that the Blonde turned around and slapped Ron square on his cheek. She strode off leaving his friend frozen. Phil couldn't help but laugh at the dumbstruck look on Ron's face.

He walked up behind Ron, a grin plastered on his face. "I think she likes you."

"Fuck you." Ron glared at him. Phil chuckled.

"I bet she would if I were the one hitting on her." Phil winked.

His friend rolled his eyes then grinned. "Well you can't win them all." Ron's eyes trailed to a new beauty walking across the street. New target obtained. That's what he liked about Ron he was always was able to bounce back from a rejection. Especially since it was more often than not.

"I on the other hand could." Phil stated smugly.

"Yeah, yeah." His friend shook his head knowing it was true. Phil was a genius when it came to women. Good looks and his charismatic persona made him the ultimate combination in the expertise of the opposite sex.

"You shouldn't have touched her." Phil told him.

"What?"

"I'm just saying she is not the type that is comfortable with contact gestures." Phil shrugged.

"Oh and how do you know that? Wait don't answer that, you know everything." Ron shook his head. Phil just grinned. "You want to go in, have a drink?" Ron asked obviously preoccupied by his new target.

Phil looked at the entrance, frowned. "Nah… its way too crowded, I think I'm just going to walk around and look for other entertainment."

"Alright man, see you around." They fist bumped and Phil nodded.

Phil continued walking savoring the cool air. He never had a specific direction in mind so he just walked aimlessly. He took in the night lights and sounds. He loved this town. There was always something going on. He kicked the rock in front of him at some trash cans nearby. A cat jumped out. Oops. He looked up and halted dead. "How the hell did I end up here?" He thought out loud. He looked at his building, his own apartments lights were off. It seemed that only one set of light were still burning at this time. Angelica's. He wondered what she was up to so late. Perhaps work. Maybe he should go find out. The curiosity of a neighbor that's all. _**No Phil, you idiot you know that's not true. Remember what happened the last time you were ALONE with her.**_ Nothing happened. _**You almost kissed her**_. No I didn't, it was just a figment of my imagination. _**But you wanted to**_. No I…no, he shook his head. He was going nuts! Having an argument inside his head with himself. Did he want to KISS her? Angelica? The girl who tortured him and his friends' right from childhood? The mother of a boy he was fond of? He seriously didn't know the answer and he couldn't even be honest in his own head. That's it, he was going up straight to bed. Hopefully sleep off his momentary insanity.

Angelica's apartment

Angelica sat at the counter in front of her laptop twisting a small strand of her blond hair around her fingers. She was dressed in a tank and boxers, her hair was messily tied up in a bun and her black framed reading glasses were riding low on her nose. She took the last sip of her coffee as she continued finishing off her report. She was almost complete with her deadline for next week Friday. She wasn't usually this advance in her work but it was Thursday, she sighed. She hated Thursdays! Brian was with her parents on Thursdays. She allowed them this day to bond with their grandchild. The apartment seemed so dull and morbid without Brian around. It reminded her she was alone. So she kept herself preoccupied with work until she was able to fall asleep. She typed up the last of the report and clicked save. There done, she thought smugly. The board was in for a treat. She switched off her laptop when there was a knock at the door. She frowned and stared at the clock that hung on the kitchen wall. It was a quarter after midnight, who could that be?

"One minute." She shouted as she retrieved her black silk robe and slipped it on. Then she went to the door, checked through the peephole and froze. What was he doing here? It was too early for him to be home anyway. Perhaps he got locked out. They did keep each other's spare keys. It seemed logical enough. Then her mind started wandering in another direction. _**Maybe he is here for other personal reasons.**_ Like what? _**You know what.**_ I don't know what you talking about. _**Denial. **_Nothing happened. _**Something would have**_. You can't know that, she argued with herself. Her eyes grew, oh God she was arguing with herself.

"It's been two minutes." The voice behind the door sang. The second knock on the door brought her back. Shit, she thought and unlatched the door. She pulled it opened and watched the smile on Phil's face fall at the sight of her.

His eyes widened and he spoke in a daze. "Even Chuck wouldn't be able to pay you back for all the insults you threw at him regarding his glasses. There is no way you can insult something that sexy." He cringed. Did he just say that out loud? Oh help him God. He saw the mild blush drawing on Angelica's cheeks. Great Phil, you stepped in it now. With his own cheeks growing red, he scratched the back of his head and laughed awkwardly. "I said that out loud, didn't I?"

Angelica smiled slightly amused at his reaction. "Yup."

"Great, well I'm just going to go drown myself in my bath tub, now. Goodnight." He mumbled and turned towards his own apartment. How could he be so clumsy around her? She seemed to bring this out in him. Usually he was very confident with woman. Cool as a cucumber Phil. Never in awkward situations. Until fairly recently he felt like a klutz around her. This was probably how Ron felt half the time. What was wrong with him?

"Phil?"

He stopped at the sound of his name. "Yeah?" He said over his shoulder.

"Would you like to come in? Have some coffee?" Angelica asked. What was she doing? She should have just let him go into his own apartment. Not another word. But they were friends right? Inviting him over shouldn't be risky. It's just coffee. Man, who was she kidding? Maybe she would get lucky and he'd decline.

He turned around and faced the beautiful woman. He felt like he was put in a trance. He should just go to sleep before he does or says something stupid again. "Sure." Too late! That was the second stupid thing he said that night.

No such luck, she thought as she led him into her home. He walked in and saw the laptop on the counter. "Working late?"

She nodded. "Nothing better to do," she admitted. He could think of a lot of things better to do but kept that to himself. He sat at the counter.

"I see, well is Brian asleep?" He asked awkwardly. Stupid question Phil, of course he was asleep. He was a baby.

Angelica shrugged as stepped into the kitchen. "I would assume so, he is with my parents tonight. It's Thursday, he is always with them on Thursdays." He caught the sigh she barely let out trying to conceal.

"It doesn't seem like you are fond of Thursdays that much." He smiled. She seemed sort of sad without Brian around. He would think she would enjoy the alone time.

She returned his smile. "I hate them." They looked at each other.

He shied away first and indicated at her glasses. "I didn't know you wore glasses."

"Am I still wearing them?" She realized then removed them and set it on the counter. "It's just for reading and work."

"Well I like them." He held his breath, he never realized how clear and beautiful her eyes were. Maybe because he never had the chance to look at them or it wasn't so peaceful before. They were just something else.

"So you've clearly expressed." She grinned as he let out a tiny blush. He was cute, she never realized before. "Coffee?" She asked.

C'mon Phil keep it together. He composed himself and smiled sheepishly. "Well do you happen to have hot cocoa? I'm not really a coffee fan."

She arched a brow. "You are asking the mother of a two year old boy if she has cocoa."

He just grinned. "Good point."

She smiled and took out two mugs from under the sink. "I suppose you want marshmallows as well."

Phil's eyes lit up like Christmas. "Please!" Angelica just laughed as she retrieved the marshmallows. He watched her as she expertly prepared the beverages. Then she added three marshmallows to each cup. He grinned when she set one in front of him. "I'm glad to see you are not stingy with the marshmallows." He tasted the cocoa, closing his eyes. "This is great! It's better than my mothers. But don't tell her that otherwise she will never make me another cup." They both laughed.

His eyes wandered across the apartment until it reached the TV that was playing on mute. His face lit up gradually. "Oh my God, do you remember that?" He pointed to the TV.

Angelica smiled. "Of course I do, that was the film we watched on our final movie night before Tommy went off to college."

"Yeah it was a great night." Phil smiled recalling the night.

"Even I can claim it was. I'm glad Suzie forced me to go." She agreed.

Phil turned back to face her. "Oh right, I forgot you hated us then."

She set a sly smirk on her face. "Who says I stopped?"

Phil chuckled. "Oh and she developed a sense of humor too." Angelica laughed as well. He just watched her enjoying the sound of it. When the laughter died down he spoke. "I'm glad you stopped." He said, his voice low.

"Me too." She smiled, her voice soft. She pointed to the TV. "Do you want to watch it?"

He grinned. "Sure it's not like we watched it properly the first time after we had to fish Chuck out of the pool."

She chuckled. "I know Chuck is clumsy, but I will never understand how he ended up in the pool from a simple trip to the kitchen."

Phil laughed. "Only Chuck."

The movie resumed playing in the background as Angelica and Phil continued conversing about the events that happened on their final movie night. So for these two it would be the second time they didn't get to watch the movie properly. They laughed most of the night, the awkwardness between them forgotten. They just seemed to enjoy the company.

Phil's eyes were closed as he relieved this particular night with Angelica in his dreams. Something was happening and he wasn't quite sure what. He accepted that he was attracted to the single mother. To his childhood friend, sort of. But he didn't know what he was supposed to do about it. He didn't know if he wanted to do something about it. It was weird, right. For some odd reason he could smell her shampoo. He could feel her body against his, well at least what he thought it would feel like. She was definitely clogging his senses. He could feel the soft locks of her hair against his cheek. His hand against her waist. Him cuddling closer until she shifted towards him her nose tucked into his chest, her arms wrapping around him. He tightened his grip not wanting to let go. He was starting to like this dream which was weird because he wasn't much of a snuggler.

He frowned as he heard something beeping. Was there a fire? He never left the stove on last night. He felt something stir between his arms. They both opened their eyes slowly at the same time. They both stiffened when Phil realized he never left the stove on because he NEVER WENT HOME! He released her and she rolled off the couch onto the floor. He jumped up on the couch. "Oh man, I fell asleep." He said as she stood up frowning unable to say a word. "I should go." He said as he back stepped not remembering the back rest. He tripped over it and hit the floor solid. Angelica winced but he shot up so fast, rubbing his head. The awkwardness was building up by the second. He turned around and dashed for the door. He tried unlatching all locks but the door still wouldn't open. Great Phil so much for a swift exit. He was forced to look at her. "There's a key right?"

She was only able to nod and point to the left of him. He reached for it stuffed it in the door and busted out of there, closing the door behind him. She stared at the door. Okay she definitely didn't expect this. Was she attracted to him? She would be lying if she said no at this point. But it was Phil. Maybe Suzie was right, she needed to have sex. Three years of celibacy makes you delusional. Maybe then the inappropriate thoughts about her neighbor would go away. She shook her head, it just went beyond inappropriate thoughts to actions now. God what was she supposed to do now? Hell if she knew. She should just go take a shower and go to work.

Phil fumbled with his own keys as he finally found the right one. He jammed it in and forced his door open. He walked in, shut it again and leaned against it. If he could pick the most humiliating day of his life, this would definitely be it. And he had a lot of humiliating days in his past. But God. His head still hurt he thought as he rubbed through his hair looking for the bump. When he found it he hissed in pain. He should just go take a bottle of painkillers and get some sleep. Maybe he could sleep of the humiliation he thought ruefully.

The Restaurant 

Phil usually smiled as he got to work in his Kitchen. The best kitchen in California particularly because it was his. His subordinates watched him work in awe when they ever had a second. This was one of the busiest kitchens in the state. They were constantly working hard. Not that Phil minded, he loved everything about it. The aromas, the heat and particularly the love for the food. It always gave him a sense of direction. Plus in his kitchen his mind was on nothing else but the food. You needed to be focused if you wanted perfection. And he craved it as much as his customers craved his services. But today was a little off. His attention seemed to be floating somewhere he didn't want it to be. Maybe he had a concussion. His food was great but it was slightly less than perfect. Not that anyone else would notice. But he would. He already requested a half day, telling his intern to take the rest of the night. He continued preparing the premade deserts for tonight. He looked up at the time, 4.30 pm. Maybe he should take a five minute breather while he let the pastries cool.

He walked out of the kitchen into the restaurant. He saw Max the bartender, experimenting with new drinks. He smiled. "Hey Max what poison are you creating today?"

Max just grinned. "Something with Vodka, tequila, cherry, lemons, and maybe some chocolate Liquorice." Phil's eyes widened in disgust. Max laughed. "Would you like to try it Philipe?"

"Not on your life." Phil responded.

"Ah well when I get famous for inventing the best drink in the world, I'm going to pretend I don't know you."

Phil grinned. "You do that." Then Phil felt something grab his leg. He turned around and looked down. His eyes lit up as he picked Brian up. "Hey little man! What are you doing here?"

"Hey Phil!" Brian's whole face brightened.

"Where's your mommy?" Phil asked. Brian pointed towards her as she walked towards them in a fast stride.

"Who's the kid?" Max asked.

Phil spoke with a hint of pride in his voice. "This Max is my midget best friend. Isn't that right, little man?"

Brian nodded then looked funny at the drink in front of Max. "What's that?" He pointed to the drink.

"Poison." Phil whispered into Brian's ear.

Brian's eyes grew. "Can it make someone dead?"

Phil laughed. "I'm sure it can."

Max just rolled his eyes. "Har-har. You guys are a riot." He said as Angelica reached them, slightly out of breath.

She looked at Brian disapprovingly. "Brian you can't just run away like that."

"I saw Phil." He glanced down.

"Even so, it was wrong. We will talk about this when we get home. Hi Phil." She said.

Phil smiled. "Hi Angelica, what brings you to my restaurant?"

"A client." She pointed to the man who was seated alone. "We should get back, I'm not exactly making the best impression." She sighed.

Phil nodded. "Hmmm… well do you mind if I keep Brian for a while. I want to show him the chocolate fondue machine we got in the back." He asked to help her out.

"Please mommy?" Brian pleaded. "The other man is so boring. Can I stay with Phil?" Both boys grinned at her. How was she supposed to say no? They were a deadly combination she realized.

She smiled. "Okay but don't trouble Phil."

"Yay!" They both shouted. Angelica grinned and went to join her client again.

Max whistled and caught Phil's attention. "I can see why the little boy there is your best friend."

Phil arched his brow. "Oh why?"

"Have you seen his mother? She is freaken HOT! But I'm sure you've noticed." Max smirked.

Phil rolled his eyes. "It's not like that man. She is a childhood friend." It was the truth. Plus he was unsure what it was actually like.

Max chuckled. "If only we all could have childhood friends like that."

"Let's go little man that poison seems to be affecting him right now." Phil carried Brian into the kitchen with Max smirking behind them.

Brian's little eyes took in all the wonders of Phil's kitchen. Phil loved the way his eyes lit up when he showed him what a whisk looked like. This boy never failed to amuse him. He even put on a mini chef hat on Brian. It was sort of a souvenir he earned in Japan but Brian looked so cute in it. "Okay, Little man do you want to help me stir the chocolate?" Brian nodded. Phil carried him up in front of the pot as he handed the little boy the huge wooden spoon. Brian stirred it enthusiastically, he couldn't help but smile. He set Brian down at the table as he poured the rich dark chocolate over the pastries. Brian watched in awe. He set one in front of Brian. "Here taste your master piece, little man." He wrapped a dish cloth around Brian as a bib. He didn't want Angelica to kill him if Brian got messed.

Phil took the pot and placed it in the sink. As he removed his hand he nicked his finger on a knife. "Fu-" He turned then remembered Brian was still there. "Fu-laming idiot! Flaming idiot." Brian looked at him. Good save Phil thought as he suckled on his finger. That was close. "So is it good?" Brian nodded enjoying his treat. He grinned. "We should go check on your mommy about now, before she thinks I cooked you up and served you as tonight special." Brian giggled.

Phil's apartment

Phil arrived at his apartment at about 7.30 pm. It was Friday night and he was home. It was pitiful, really. Well, he just couldn't find the energy to go out tonight. It was really an eventful twenty-four hours. He kept picturing them together all wound around each other. Sometimes he would even wonder what it would feel like if they were both naked. His stomach constantly jumped at the thought. He closed his eyes thinking he probably had gone insane. Why was this particular woman driving him crazy? It was not like he didn't have other options. He went into his kitchen and pulled a beer out of the fridge. Then he heard a knock on the door. He shrugged and walked towards it. He didn't bother to check through the peephole and pulled open the door.

"Angelica?" His eyes widened. He didn't expect to see her.

She glared at him and pointed. "You need to come fix this."

His eyebrows drew. "Fix what?" She grabbed his hand and pulled him toward her own apartment. He chuckled at the force she gripped him with. "Angelica, I'm a chef not a handyman." They walked in towards the living room. There sat Brian watching cartoons.

She looked at him again. "Fix it."

He looked confused. "What?"

Brian stared at the cartoons. "Flaming idiot!" He shouted towards the TV.

Phil winced. "Oh that."

"Yes that." She continued to glare at him.

"Well, I can explain." Phil held his hands up.

"I'm listening." She said tapping her feet.

"Well I cut my finger and it sort of slipped out."

She shook her head. "You can't say that sort of things in front of infants, Phil. They are like sponges and just pick things up."

"Well it beats the alternative but it won't happen again." Phil defended himself. Her eyes widened at the thought.

She stuck a finger into his chest. "You're going to fix this." She said as she entered her bedroom.

Good job Phil, you are quite the idiot. He went to sit next to Brian. The little boy looked up at him a smile spread on his face. "Hi Phil."

"Hey little man." Phil smiled.

"You want to watch cartoons?" The little boy offered.

"Sure but I want to talk to you first."

"Okay."

"Brian you not supposed to say 'Flaming idiot', it's a bad word." Phil whispered.

"But you said it." Brian looked at him utterly confused.

"I know but my mommy called me a naughty boy. Do you want your mommy to call you naughty?" Phil knew if it was one thing kids dreaded was being called naughty. Brian's eyes grew big more aware almost tears in his eyes, he shook his head. "Good then you mustn't ever say it okay." Brian nodded. Phil smiled and kissed Brian's head. "See you later little man." He left Brian to his cartoons. He should probably tell Angelica that he sorted it out.

He walked up to her bedroom. It was opened so he stepped in. "Angelica?"

"Hmm?" She said as she stepped back from her closet. She bumped straight into him. He reacted fast and put his hands around her before she fell. They stood like that for a moment simply staring at each other. He released her slowly his hands trailing down her waist. She trembled slightly at his touch. His breath felt caught in his chest. "I sorted it out." He murmured against her face.

"Good." She murmured back. Their eyes never losing contact. He didn't know what was happening to him. Maybe it was the insanity of the past twenty-four hours but he couldn't help himself. He leaned down and gently placed his lips against hers. He half expected her to slap him or at least push him away. He certainly didn't expect her to respond. She softly brushed her lips against his. He felt lost in this sensation of gentle lips meeting. It was nothing like he had ever experienced before. He adjusted slightly welcoming her to take more if she wanted. She accepted and pushed deeper into a void that was so unfamiliar to her. They mouths were locked together in a wary but beautiful meeting. She couldn't understand it. She just felt it. Phil pulled back slightly for air. He was about to come back down.

"Don't." She spoke. That word alone stopped him dead. He opened his eyes slowly looking at hers still shut. She felt it too he was certain. If he continued to lean in there was no way she could have stopped him, she knew it. She wouldn't have wanted to. But something was squeezing her heart.

"Okay." He murmured his voice low. She opened her eyes. "I won't kiss you again." He said simply. "Until you ask me to." This time he smiled. "And you will ask me to, I know." He said as he was about to walk out of the room.

"Phil?" She said when she got her breath back. He stopped at the door when he heard his name waiting for her to continue. "What makes you think I'm going to ask you to kiss me again?"

Phil grinned and spoke over his shoulder. "Because let's face it, I have a nice ass." He winked at her when her eyes trailed down to his posterior.

He walked out leaving her staring after him, shaking her head with a grin. "Flaming idiot!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>So that was the end of Part 2. Tell me if you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading, Please REVIEW! <strong>_


	10. Chapter 10

Some things you never grow out of, but may learn to love more…

Rugrat /All grown up

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey people, how are you guys? I'm hoping a lot better now that I have finally updated. Man, its been such a long time since I updated. <strong>_

_**This chapter is dedicated to my two best friends **_**Kitaro**_** and **_**Tekken4life**_**, you guys just give me a reason to keep going. LOVE MUCH!**_

_**It is also dedicated to all my reviewers, thank you for sparing a few minutes of your time to give me feedback. YOU GUYS ROCK!**_

_**Yougotburned, Acosta perez jose Ramiro, xExpectoxPatronumx, fast track, High Queen Susan the Gentle, Misty, ThomasandTUGSfan, WhiteAsukalover, BrittanyMiller1000, ray313ray, Alyssa, Erra Fawkes 13, and other anonymous reviewers…**_

_**Now onwards to Chapter 10!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: There's a first…<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Rugrat/ All Grown up or any of their characters

Finster's Home

Suzie slowly climbed the stairs with a small package in her hand. She reached Kimi's room and frowned at the closed door. Kimi had been home for close to two hours and hadn't come out of her room. That could only spell one thing. The high-strung Japanese woman was upset about something. And Suzie was pretty sure she knew about what. She knocked on the door. "Kimi, may I come in?"

Kimi grunted something that didn't sound remotely English, Suzie rolled her eyes then smiled. "You know, I'm taking that as a yes." She strolled in, just barely and froze. Her eyes widened. "My god, what the hell happened here?"

The room looked like it had been hit with a freaken tornado. It had articles of clothing scattered everywhere. Man, she didn't even know Kimi had possessed so many clothes. You could barely find the floor. She was pretty sure that this place use to have a bed too, somewhere. She toed off a shirt as she entered deeper in to the pit of Kimi's attire. She just hoped Chuck knew how much she loved him in case she didn't return. Her eyes wandered the room, searching. "Kimi, where are you?"

Suzie witnessed a pile of clothes shifting were she assumed the bed was. Then an arm shot up followed by a muffled out response. Suzie rolled her eyes as she approached the bed and grabbed the arm and pulled Kimi out of the pile. "Thank god, I thought you were dead in here."

"I might as well be." Kimi moped.

Suzie just shook her head and gave Kimi a sympathetic smile. "Oh honey, what were you trying to accomplish with this?" She gestured to the mess they were devoured by. That's if you could even call it a mess. There was definitely a stronger word.

Kimi glanced over her room and winced, more at the fact that she would have to clean it up eventually. Damn Tommy Pickles! Then she looked sheepishly at Suzie. "Um, spring cleaning?"

Suzie clucked her tongue. "You know Kimi, for a smart girl, I'm pretty sure you got the concept all wrong there. It usually involves cleaning and not creating a chaotic mess."

Kimi rolled her eyes. "Har-har, very funny." Suzie just let out a furtive smirk. Then Kimi glared at her. "Don't give me that look."

"And what look might that be, Kimi?" Suzie arched a brow, suppressing the smile that wanted to break out.

Kimi pointed at Suzie's face. "That look. This has nothing to do with Tommy." She denied.

Suzie smiled and spoke in a humoring tone. "Of course not, sweetie."

"Oh no, not that tone too." Kimi pouted.

This time Suzie laughed. She wondered if Kimi knew how sick she was actually making herself over one date. "What tone?"

"The one that says; Kimi, I'm agreeing with you because you've gone absolutely insane!" Kimi let out exasperated.

"And what does the state of this bedroom say?" Suzie countered.

"It, it says I have nothing to wear!" Kimi let out resigned. There was no point in lying to Suzie, she practically knew her better than she knew herself. "God, Suz, why did I agree to going out with him? And why do I care so much?"

Suzie smiled slightly amused. "Firstly, because even though you claim it's for work purposes, you really want to and secondly, you care because he is Tommy."

Kimi stared at her and frowned. "You know, you are the worst best friend ever. Why do you always have to be the voice of truth and reason?"

"It's what I do." Suzie shrugged. "Plus if I was really the worst best friend ever would I come bearing gifts?"

Kimi's eyes widened and then were aimed at the little lilac package distrustfully. She never really trusted Suzie's gifts because they were always a little to girly for her liking. "What type of gift?"

"Open it, oh suspicious one." Suzie rolled her eyes and handed the bag over to Kimi. Kimi dug into it and pulled out the purple craft paper concealing the actual present. Then she plowed in deeper and pulled out a simple v-neck, dark purple cashmere top. Kimi felt the material between her fingers and turned to her best friend.

"It's perfect." Kimi almost whispered. Then she hugged Suzie tight.

"I take it, you like it." Suzie chuckled as she held on.

Kimi pulled back and beamed at her best friend. "Love it. How did you know?"

Suzie grinned. "It's what we, worst best friends tend to anticipate."

Kimi laughed. "Oh that title is totally revoked now, you definitely get the most spectacular psychic best friend ever."

Suzie giggled. "I definitely like that one better. Anyway you should get dressed, Tommy will be here in half an hour." She winked and departed from the jungle that was Kimi's room.

"Right…" Kimi said wryly to herself. This was stupid, she thought to herself. Why the hell was she so nervous? It wasn't as if she and Tommy hadn't gone out alone before. But those weren't exactly considered dates, right. This was their first official date. Damn! She was going to be sick. God, what's wrong with you, Kimi? She acted as if she hadn't been on a date before. Calm down, it's not like she hadn't kissed him. More than once, on non-intimate occasions. Her mind journeyed over to those acute moments. His unbelievably compliant lips on hers, his rough hands discovering parts of her feverish body, the texture of his hair beneath her hands. Her stomach clenched at the sinful thoughts. Hell, this is what he did to her when she simply thought about him. Imagine her going on an actual date with him. With all the intimacy implied. She groaned, "I'm so screwed!"

Tommy arrived a few minutes early at the Finster property. He rested his forehead on the steering wheel for a moment, closing his eyes. "Okay, Tommy, be cool, you can do this, it's just a date." He thought out loud. "Well sort of." He let out a half laugh, thinking of what he had planned for the evening. Maybe he should just cancel that and take her to an actual movie and dinner. You know the cliché but guaranteed to work dating dynamics. No, he couldn't back down now. She wouldn't hate it, would she? He honestly didn't know. This wasn't a friendly event. It was more than that. And he only had five dates to actually prove it. To win her over. He definitely had his work cut out for him. He glanced up at the digital clock on the dashboard. "Okay, show time, Tommy Pickles." He laughed at the irony of that statement as he got out of the car and headed for the door.

He rang the doorbell as he quickly did a last minute check on the freshness of his breath. Minty, he grinned. Then as the door opened his grin faded gradually. Chuck stood in front of him with a scrutinizing glare. He looked Tommy up and down. Tommy wore black jeans, a white cotton shirt covered by his trademark leather jacket. He looked good, a little too good, Chuck thought.

Chuck raised a brow. "Thomas."

Tommy suppressed the urge to laugh and mimicked Chuck's serious overtone. "Charles."

"Come in." Chuck offered.

"Don't mind if I do." Tommy responded following Chuck into the lounge. They both sat on opposing sides of the room. It was sort of humorous. Then the red head began rubbing his chin.

"So you and Kimi, hey?"

Tommy simply rolled his eyes. "Seriously Chuck? You're going to pretend like I'm a total stranger?"

"I don't know what you talking about." Chuck shrugged. "This is just standard procedure and since my dad isn't here, I have to take over."

Tommy laughed and humored his best friend who he assumed took his role as big brother a little too seriously. "Okay, well what do you want to know?"

Chuck stared at Tommy unsure what to ask. He wasn't really sure how it worked after the pre-intimidation stage. As he was thinking of a question to ask, Suzie stepped into the lounge a bright smile on her face.

"Hey Tommy, don't you look handsome." She walked over and gave him a hug as he stood up.

He grinned, thinking thank God. "Well, thank you." He leaned back and smiled at her. "But I'm nothing compared to you, beautiful. So when are you going to leave Chuck and marry me?" He teased.

Suzie simply giggled. "I don't know…" She pondered. "I'm sort of fond of him, can't I just keep him to play with when you busy?"

Tommy laughed. "Sure, anything for you, beautiful."

Chuck stood up and frowned. "Hey give me back my fiancé." Both Suzie and Tommy laughed. Suzie stepped into Chucks arms as Kimi treaded down the steps.

Tommy's eyes lit up face followed by the quirking of his lips into a subtle smirk. If he had two options of describing her between simple and beautiful, he wouldn't be able to choose. She looked simply beautiful, he thought with bewilderment. Was that a hint of makeup on her face? He was amused that she would go to the trouble for him. When he finally found his tongue he spoke. "Ready to go Finster?" He gestured his arm.

Kimi forced a smile on her face to hide the butterflies that were terrorizing her stomach. "As ever, as I'll ever be, Pickles." She placed her palm on his arm as they departed the Finster home.

Both Suzie and Chuck, arm in arm, watched as their best friends journeyed into unfamiliar territory. Suzie with a goofy grin on her face and Chuck with a bemused look on his. Then Chuck frowned. "I forgot to ask him, what were his intentions."

Suzie rolled her eyes then set a mischievous grin on her face. "Well, you know, we sort of have the entire house to ourselves. I dare you think about what my intentions are?"

Chuck saw the glint in Suzie's eyes forgetting entirely about the date. Then he gulped. "Should I be afraid?"

"Very…" Suzie chuckled, seductively as she shut the door behind them.

In the car

The drive was silent. Both of them unsure what to say. Kimi stared out of the window out into the night. It was just was one of those nights, where there was not a cloud in sight. Only the vast darkness coating the earth with the constellations winking at her. She smiled at the thought. They had been driving for close to a half hour now. She had no clue what he planned and where he planned to take her. And she was certainly not going to ask because that would mean her breaking the silence first. She wasn't sure she wanted to or how she would respond.

Tommy glanced over in Kimi's direction every thirty seconds. But it wasn't like he could help it, she just looked amazing. And the starry night and the silence just made her more enchanting. But as the silence dragged on the more nervous he became and the last thing he wanted was an awkward setting. He glanced over at her slightly keeping his focus on the road. He spoke, his voice low. "Don't you want to know where we going?"

She turned to face him, a smile ghosting around her lips. "Not really. Okay maybe a little."

He grinned. "Well, it's sort of a surprise."

She glared at him. "Then why did you ask?"

"Just wanted to know if you wanted to know." He smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "And how would it benefit you to know such information?"

"Well, at least I know that you interested."

She let out a half laugh. "Seriously? Well, as long as you not taking me anywhere to kill me and dispose of my body, I'm okay with not knowing."

Tommy chuckled. "Well, hold that thought." Then he met her eyes. "You look beautiful, Kimi."

Kimi suddenly feeling shy dropped their gaze. "Thank you." He felt amused by her reaction. And decided if anything this night would definitely be interesting.

They arrived at their destination. Kimi frowned as the engine of the car died down. She searched through her window and all she could see was a very rundown area and a school hall in front of her. Certainly he wouldn't bring her somewhere so dead, so remote as a first date venue. She turned to him when he pulled the keys out of the ignition. He walked around the car and opened her door. "Is there something wrong with the car?" She asked hoping.

His brows drew. "No, why?"

"Oh god, then you did bring me here to kill and dispose of my body." She said her face full of worry.

"Oh c'mon, we are going to be late." He chuckled and took her hand in his, they walked towards the hall.

"Late for what?"

"Well rumor has it there is a great show going on tonight." He grinned as he led her in. The place was scattered with people from the community. Most of them from unfortunate upbringings. This was a rundown neighborhood. But they all appeared close-knit. The conversations seemed intimate as if everyone knew everyone. Kimi took in all of this highly confused. Tommy stopped in front of this relatively large African American woman.

She beamed at him and spoke in her large motherly voice. "Thomas, I'm so glad you could make it."

He smirked at her. "You think I'd miss this? No way." Then he gestured to Kimi who still had a baffled look on her face. "This is my date, Kimi Finster."

"Ah, Miss Finster, how are you dear?" The large woman gathered Kimi in a friendly embrace.

Kimi couldn't help but smile. "Kimi's fine, Mrs.?"

The woman let out a deep chuckle. "It's Agnes dear, there's no need for formalities here, isn't that right Thomas."

Tommy smiled sheepishly. "Yes ma'am."

"Well then why don't I get Jordan to show you to your seats? Jordan?" She called the fifteen year old boy who walked over to them.

"Mama Agnes?" The teenager replied.

"Would you mind showing Thomas and his lovely date to their seats?"

"Okay, Mama Agnes." The boy shrugged. "Sup Tommy?"

"Sup Jordan?" Tommy fist bumped the teenager as if they were close friends. They started walking down the aisle towards their seats. The place seemed absolutely crowded with conversations being mixed around at different pitches.

"She really your date, man?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah why?"

"Well I think she's too pretty for you." The teenager grinned. Kimi overheard and couldn't help but grin.

"You are trying to make time with my date, Kid?" Tommy teased knowing the teenager hated being referred to as a kid.

"That's wacked man, I'm like fifteen, I ain't a kid." The teenager glared at Tommy.

"Not from where I'm standing, kid." Tommy grinned.

"That's coz you're old." Jordan grinned. Both Tommy and Kimi laughed at that. They reached their seats right in the front with reserve signs on them.

"Yeah yeah, get out of here wise ass. And tell Trev I said good luck." Tommy smiled.

"Ite man." The teenager nodded and left towards the stage.

Tommy turned to face Kimi, he grinned. "You can't say I'm cheap these are front row seats, most people would kill for them."

Kimi shook her head and laughed as she sat down on the plastic seat. She was still highly baffled at what was going on here. All she gathered so far was that there was a school production going on here. It was a very important community event. And for some odd reason they seemed to be familiar with Tommy. Not just Tommy the famous director but on a personal level. She sort of enjoyed the interaction between the teenage boy and Tommy. It was nice seeing a side of him she didn't know existed.

"So whoseTrev?" She asked him, trying to speak over the racket.

He let out a slow smile. "He is Jordan's brother and the lead in the play we're about to see."

"How do you know so much about this?" She asked as Mama Agnes walked up on stage.

"Shshsh… it's about to start." He hushed her as the rest of the hall died down.

Mama Agnes stood at the mike addressing the crowd. "Good evening everyone, I hope you are ready for tonight's entertainment most of our babies are about to perform." The crowd seemed to let out a cheer.

The large woman giggled. "Okay, okay but before we get straight to that I would just like to acknowledge a special angel in the hall tonight. Someone who has made all this possible, someone who has given our babies the urge to dream!" That achieved a bigger roar from the community. Mama Agnes continued but seemed a little choked up at this point. "Someone very like my baby, the late nineteen year old Nathan Leo Mitchell, who died before he ever really lived. But if he was alive today he would have been so proud to see this production, to see his community start dreaming again. To see his own personal friend take an interest in this dying community. Tommy Pickles, who had worked with these kids for three weeks now, in his own free time. God bless him and may he join us on the stage."

The crowd was filled with mixed emotions, some were cheering, some were applauding, some were crying. Kimi was unsure which one she wanted to do. It was such a heartfelt accolade that Tommy had received and she witnessed all the emotion in his face when he heard the praise. His eyes darkened and he was almost on the brink of tears. It was as if he was frozen. She squeezed his hand and brought him back. He turned and looked at her. Their eyes held, electricity passing through their gaze. As if she sensed he needed it, she smiled gesturing towards the stage. He nodded and rose, he walked towards the mike. She stared at him full of pride, thinking that perhaps she never really knew him as much as she thought she did. To think that he would be a part of this was so unreal. She had been involved in charity work but nothing like this. Her heart ached, seeing the sadness in his eyes when his friend was mentioned.

Now, he stood there waiting for the noise to die down. Then he lifted his head, his eyes glistened. "Thank you Mama Agnes. Good evening. As some of you know, my name is Tommy Pickles. I'm a movie director and I'm here to tell you something that I have learnt over the last three weeks. Let me just start by saying that Nathan wasn't just a dreamer, he was the angel. He made a very strong impact in my life and continues to do so. And I think most of all he would have wanted his home town to know that this community is not dying, it's evolving, it's growing. And if anything it was this community, these kids who got me dreaming again. They are so talented and I'm sure they would love to show you. So without further ado, let's get this show started." That brought out applause from the crowd.

Tommy returned to his seat. Then he faced Kimi who couldn't help but smile at him and took his hand in hers. He returned her smile as she leaned her head on his shoulder and set her attention on the stage. Kimi was so engrossed in the play. It was based on the short life of Nathan Leo Mitchell. Tommy had written it. The main character seemed so jovial and innocent. She fell in love with him instantly as she assumed so did the rest of the hall. He just seemed to make a lasting imprint on everyone he had contact with. He inspired people younger than him even people older than him. There was just so much to learn from such a happy soul. Then when they reenacted the car accident he had fallen victim to, she couldn't help but let her tears run freely.

Tommy watched her, his own tears threatening but not for the play. For the friend he couldn't help. The friend he couldn't save. But he held on, while the rest of the crowd mourned all over again. The curtains drew and the applause grew until it reached a standing ovation. Tommy thinking, this one is for you Nath.

In the car

Again the ride in the car was consumed by silence. Kimi was so taken with the experience she just had, she was unsure what to say to him. Unsure of who he was. Unsure of how she felt about him. This few hours had devoured her heart and she felt vulnerable. It didn't feel like the love she felt when she was a teenager, it was less brash. Was it even love? God, she wasn't sure she wanted the answer yet. It was obvious she still had a lot to learn about him. Plus how cocky would he get if he knew he won her over with just one date? One incredible date. The only date she could frankly deem great! She sighed and turned to face him.

"Trev was amazing." She simply stated.

He smiled. "He was. It was almost an accurate portrayal."

"Why didn't you share this with anyone before?"

"I wasn't sure I was going to, anyway."

"Then why did you, now?" She asked curiously.

"I…I don't know." He lied knowing that he was still unready for her to know the full truth about what happened in LA. He stopped the car outside of her house. They both just sat there for awhile staring at each other.

She smiled. "You know, Pickles…"

He returned her smile. "Yeah?"

"I had a really great time."

His eyes lit up slightly. "Really?"

She grinned. "Really." She leaned over and gently placed her lips on his. His eyes closed, embracing the softness of the light brush of her mouth with his. She pulled back, waited for him open his eyes and then smiled. "Goodnight Pickles." She jumped out of the car and headed inside her house, that smile still trapped on her face.

"Yeah, definitely a good night." He grinned to himself as he started the engine.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Man so that was only the first date, and Kimi is already half in love with him? Will he get her all the way? Or will the secret he keeps harboring finally catch up with him?<strong>_

_**Hmmm… I wonder how Angelica and Phil are doing, don't you?**_

_**Well tell me what you think, please REVIEW! …even if it's anonymous.**_

_**You know you want to. ;)**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Some things you never grow out of, but may learn to love more…

Rugrat /All grown up

_**Hey guys, probably got you worried, sorry for the extremely late update. I've just been busy with school as such. Anyway just wanted you guys to know that I always finish what I start, so I am keeping at it. Anyway here is chapter 11, it's a Phil and Angelica chapter, I hope you enjoy it…**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: If you only knew…<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Rugrat/ All Grown up or any of their characters

The Restaurant

With LifeHouse blasting from the stereo, Phil carefully placed the perfectly ripe, plump and slightly coated with syrup, cherry in the center of his famous Black Forest Chocolate cake. He stepped back gently, reaching into his back pocket of his jeans pulling out the remote and switching the stereo off. His eyes then began scrutinizing his creation with a single drop of sweat escaping his forehead. After careful consideration a smile crept onto his face, satisfaction at its purest. It was perfect even if he had to say so himself. Finally, that was the last masterpiece he had to create for the night. He was free to enjoy the rest of the evening bossing the new interns, he rubbed his palms together and thought with a sinister smirk. It was one of his favourite things to do. Sure it was evil as they were all fearful of the infamous temperament and criticisms of the great Philipe De-Ville. But who ever said he fought on the good side, where's the fun in that?

He gently lifted his creation and placed it on the trolley before proceeding to roll it out of the kitchen. He entered the restaurant and placed his beauty in the display fridge. Then lifted his eyes to witness the incredible atmosphere that the restaurant seemed to behold. It always gave him great pride to see a full house, even on their least busy day, Thursday. There was live music, the band was pretty good, people swaying to the music on the dance floor. The lights emitting across the room, dimmed an appropriate amount, with candle light creating their own enchanting mood on each separate table, no matter the occasion. Add magnificent food that makes your palates dance, then only one word can come to mind, perfection. He loved it, everything about it.

He removed his Toque and ran a hand through his medium length light brunette hair. He should probably get a haircut, he felt the ends of his hair curling at his ears. He turned his attention to the barman, polishing a glass between his hands. The bar was relatively empty except for the few he assumed were waiting for their table to be cleared. "Hey Max."

Max lifted his eyes from his task, a smirk gracing his lips. "Ah, I was wondering when the kitchen dweller was gonna make an appearance."

Phil chuckled, leaning against the counter and stared out into the restaurant. "Its happening tonight, isn't it?"

Max rolled his eyes. "When isn't it?"

"Good point, so anything good happen yet?" Phil asked, knowing that even though this was one of the prestigious restaurants in California, it also happened to a little drama at least once a night. Like, some wife catching their cheating husband on a date with his secretary or a lady finding out her boyfriend is gay with her own brother. Oh that was a good one he chuckled to himself. It's these types of characters that make the world go round. Plus his customers couldn't complain if they got a free show out of it.

Max shook his head. "Not yet. But that couple there." He pointed to a tense looking brunette women and her dark blonde husband. "Look like they are about to have it out in a minute. He keeps flirting with the waitress, you know Maureen."

Phil grinned. "Yeah the gorgeous one, I know her, real well."

Max returned his grin. "Dog."

"What? She was stuck on the side of the road, I helped change her tire." Phil defended himself.

"Is that what they calling it these days?"

Phil grinned and shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Uh…huh." Max smiled before reaching for the vodka. "Speaking of gorgeous women, your friend is here tonight."

"Who?"

Max indicated with the bottle in his hand to the small corner table near the window. "You know the sexy blonde with the kid, except she's flying solo tonight."

Phil looked over in that direction and he swore his heart stopped. His mouth slightly agape, and dry. Angelica was wearing a black cocktail dress with thin straps showing off the small beautiful curves of her shoulders. The dress fitting snug against her cleavage, shaping her body until the hemline of it resting just above her knees. He watched her cross her legs under the table, her hemline rising slightly higher revealing those incredibly long toned legs, right down to her black sandals. Her elbow rested on the table, her head cradle on her hand. She absently tucked a blond strand behind her ears. She was exquisite, a masterpiece. He could watch her forever, in fact he wasn't sure how long he was until Max's voice snapped him out of it.

"Dude, you okay?"

Phil stared blankly at him. "What?"

"I asked if you're okay." Max raised a brow, he never seen Phil so flustered before.

Phil snapped out of it. Then swallowed the clump that was stuck in his throat. "Yeah, yeah, I should go say hi."

"Friends usually do that." Max nodded.

"Right, I'm going." Phil stared out in her direction again. What the hell was wrong with him? He thought he was finally getting himself together. He had been avoiding her the whole week to get her off his mind. You know the whole out of sight, out of mind theory. He managed to when he was at work, his focus was solely on his food, with the slight stolen thoughts of her he was not proud of. But here she was, in his sanctuary, candle light flickering over her smooth skin, those hazel eyes seemed relaxed. He couldn't help turning back the clock, picturing her against him, the feel of those supple lips against his own. The way it shaped and moved with his. He drew his bottom lip in, then let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Um, Phil?"

"Yeah?" Phil nodded dumbly.

Max smirked. He had known Phil for five years and not once had he seen such a reaction from the charismatic chef. He stared out at the blonde and then back at Phil. Phil definitely had it bad. "You sort of need to move your feet to, you know, get there."

Phil cringed then glared at the bartender's smug look. He didn't know what to say to him that didn't make him sound like the complete idiot he already felt like. So without a word, he took a breath and reminded himself, he was Philipe De-Ville. Running a hand through his luxurious hair, his shoulders straightened and his posture perfect he strode across the room. He reached the beautiful blonde and stared down at her, the instant smile he couldn't seem to help when he was around her crept on his face. "Hey." He almost whispered, not wanting to startle her out of her apparent deep thoughts.

Angelica's eyes left her cell phone and lifted to set on the cute chef sitting in the chair opposite from her. She smiled. "Hey back."

God those eyes. The eyes he feared as a kid, still had a detrimental effect on his life, except now he couldn't get enough of them. Snap out of it Phil. "So how have you been? I haven't seen you in awhile."

"I've been good and it's only been a week, you know."

He grinned like a fool. "Yeah well considering we're neighbors, that is classified as in awhile."

She rolled her eyes at his witty response but could see the humor in his warm eyes. "I suppose, how are you?"

"I'm good. Brian with the folks?"

"Yeah, its Thursday." She smiled weakly.

"Ah, the dreaded Thursday. So did you join the 'I hate Thursdays' club yet?"

She laughed. "Actually it's a secret society and I'm a founding member."

He chuckled at that. "Your secret is safe with me." They both continued staring at each other, Angelica starting to feel nervous under his watch. Her eyes falling to the single tall candle that burned between them, tucking a strand of blonde hair between her ear. She lifted her gaze to see him still staring at her.

"What?" She glared at him.

Brought out of his own intimate thoughts, he shook his head, grinning. "Nothing, I just think you look beautiful." He let out before he could control what he was saying. It was like every time she stared at him, all his thoughts were naked for the world to see. God, he hoped she didn't take it the wrong way. But which way was the wrong way? He was uncertain himself.

But he was relieved when she grinned. "You probably say that to all the women in your wake."

Ah, a woman that finally got him, he lowered his eyes to the flickering flame, thinking that isn't the only thing burning. "Probably." He returned with a sheepish smile. She chuckled in that velvety voice, that went straight to the pit in his stomach. Why was it this woman, that he knew all his life was having such an effect on him now. He usually had all the answers but when it came to her, all he had were questions upon questions. "So what brings you to the restaurant today, waiting for a client?"

"Not, exactly…" She was interrupted by the tall figure hovering over them.

"Hey sorry I'm late." A tall man, dressed in formal pants and a jacket, his blonde hair slightly dripping from the wet weather outside, smiled at them. "Traffic was atrocious."

Angelica politely returned the strangers smile. "Not a problem, the rain usually does that."

"Yeah it is pretty inconvenient." He grinned then looked over at Phil who was clearly sitting in his seat. Both men were sizing each other up. Until Angelica realized she was being rude.

"Oh my god, I'm being so rude. Derrick this is Phil, childhood friend and the chef of this fine institute. Phil this is Derrick, he is working with me for the moment."

Both men relaxed at the description of each other. Phil stood up, grinned and stuck out a hand. "Nice to meet you."

Derrick accepted the hand in a strong grip. "Yeah, you too." Then he smiled at Angelica. "Hey I didn't know you knew the chef. What's the chances of getting a discount."

Phil chuckled at the man. His kind of character. He playfully smacked Derrick on the back. "Yeah I'm friendly, just not that friendly."

Derrick couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, with the recession, an accountant will try anything to save money. But no it is fine, I owe you anyway."

Phil smirked. "How so?"

Derrick took his seat across from the beautiful blonde. "For keeping my beautiful date company, while I was running late." He winked.

Phil's smile faltered slowly, his eyebrow arched in disbelief. Maybe he wasn't hearing right. "Date?"

Derrick smirked at Angelica. "Yeah, can you believe she finally said yes after the tenth time of me asking her out? I swear she is so stubborn, but I guess my relentlessness finally paid off."

Phil straightened, his eyes searching Angelica's for confirmation. She couldn't seem to meet his eyes so a harsh realization sunk in. He spoke, his voice, cool. "Ah, I see, well I won't keep you crazy kids."

With that he turned his back to them, he couldn't explain the feeling burning in his gut. He seemed angry, yeah that was it. He was probably angry, definitely not hurt. What did he have to feel hurt for? They were both adults, they were free to date whoever they chose. He had no ties to her. Just one stupid kiss that probably twisted his life around. Why was he feeling like such a child about this? It wasn't as if he hadn't gone out with Rose yesterday. Why did it feel like he was having double standards? He was usually a fair guy. Goddammit! It was probably that tool that was her date. Yeah probably him, he was all wrong for her. But then again who was right for her? Him? He wouldn't go that far. He was just being a protective friend especially considering her track record with Ethan. He just thought she deserved better than Mr. Accountant over there, with his thick blonde hair, and his perfect straight teeth. Jackass.

He walked over to the bar and took a seat. "Whiskey, double."

Max's brows drew. "Dude, what happened to you?" Phil just aimed a death glare at him. Max didn't think he wanted to know at this point. "Okay coming up." He reached under the bar and poured some of his fine whiskey into a glass, sliding it over to Phil, who downed it in one go. He slammed the glass down and left to check on his domain. One was enough for him. He wasn't much of an avid drinker, he just needed something to settle the feelings he couldn't understand.

With his interns running around, the sounds and fragrances of different food scenting the air he managed to calm down. He shook his head, thinking that it was ridiculous. He was acting this way for no reason. It wasn't as if he was jealous. Because of course he wasn't. Him jealous? He chuckled at the thought. He stepped back out into the restaurant deciding it was best if he just went home. Then he heard it. He could hear it anywhere and know it was her because it was so rare. Her gentle laughter emitting from across the room. His head involuntarily turned in that direction to see Mr. Accountant and Angelica in a cozy conversation.

All his plans draining from his ears. He saw Tiffany, their waitress carrying a tray with their drinks. He intercepted her. "Hey Tiff."

"Hi Phil, how are you?" The sixteen year old beamed at him.

"Good, good. I'm taking your shift, go home."

"What?" Tiffany looked at him like he lost it. Which he probably did.

"I'm taking your shift tonight. It's raining and I wouldn't want your mother to worry. You will still get all the tips. Don't worry." He explained trying to get the teenager to believe him.

She gave him a blank look, blinking twice. "Um, okay, I'll see you, I guess."

"Tell your mother I said hi." He told her as he took the tray from her, clearly distracted by the destination target. Dismissing the teenager, he walked over to the corner table, a smirk fixed on his face. "Your drinks…"

Angelica's eyes darted up from the menu, at the sound of his voice, an eyebrow raised in question. "Phil what are you doing?"

"Well, what does it look like I'm doing? Serving you…" He winked.

"Well, what happened to our previous waitress?" She asked in an almost distressed tone.

"Are you saying I'm not pretty enough to be a waitress? Huh… I'm hurt." He said in a mock tone, a hand placed on his chest. At Angelica's eye roll, he laughed. "She went home on account of poor weather, so I will be taking her shift for the rest of the night. Just the type of upstanding guy I am."

"Well, aren't we lucky…" He caught the slight sarcasm in her comment before he turned to her date.

"Immensely." He nodded. "So what may I get you two?"

Derrick studied his menu for a moment. "Well what does the great Philipe De-Ville recommend?"

"Well, for the lady I recommend the new spicy jalapeno chicken since she is quite a fan of hot spicy food." He winked at her when she looked up at him, trying to figure him out. "As for you, fine sir, I highly recommend the mild butter chicken."

Phil could have laughed at the glare he was getting from the accountant. "Why?"

"Truth?"

"Truth." The accountant nodded.

Phil began to scrutinize the man figure in front of him. "You just don't seem the type for spicy food, I doubt you can handle it." He shrugged.

Derrick's brows drew in challenge as he handed Phil the menus. He looked over at his date when he spoke. "We will take two, Spicy Jalapeno chickens, thanks."

Phil smirked, he should at least give the man to change his mind. It's only fair. "Are you sure? You know, I'm not bringing your manhood into question, right?"

"Of course." Derrick answered but they both knew that was exactly what Phil was doing. He couldn't help but take the bait even though he hated spicy food. But it wouldn't be so bad right? "It's my choice."

"As you wish…" Phil took their orders stealing one last look of Angelica, before returning to the kitchen.

While waiting for the orders to be prepared, Phil sat at the bar waiting, glancing over at the beautiful blonde every thirty seconds. It was funny as even though she seemed to be interested in the conversation in front of her, he would catch her stealing brief glances towards him as well. Or he was possibly imagining it. Then he caught her again, this time their eyes held from across the room, he swore the music died down and for a moment there no one else existed, just them. He was brought out of his stupor when he was nudged in the back, he turned around and saw their order being offered to him on a tray. He sighed and headed towards their table. "Your order…" He said as he gently set the plates down, his eyes never leaving Angelica's.

"Thank you." She said, her voice low.

He smiled then returned back to the bar. He sat down on a stool overlooking them once more. But this time in humor. He watched the poor accountant take bite after bite with a huge sips of water in between. It was as if he was trying to force it down. He had to laugh, at least have more class than that, man. He could see the sweat trickle down his forehead from here and thought for a second he witnessed smoke coming out of Derrick's ears. Maybe he shouldn't have been so sneaky, clearly the poor chap was suffering. But hey, as Derrick had said it was strictly his choice. Who was he to deny a man from his right to choose? As the meal progressed, he had to give the accountant props since he did manage to finish all the food. After an appropriate amount of time had passed he returned to their table. "Is there anything else I can get you?" He asked politely.

Derrick's tongue was still stinging, yet he managed a composed look and answered for them. "Not right at this moment." Quite proud of himself he laid a hand out in front of Angelica. "Would you care to dance first?"

Angelica stared at the hand, wanting to decline, she wasn't quiet in the mood for dancing but she didn't want to cause the man further embarrassment since he asked in front of the young Chef. She simply placed her hand in his as he guided her from the table. Phil stood back grimacing, knowing that he had given the tool leverage to get her onto the dance floor. He watched as Derrick took her into his arms with a respectable distance between them. Her hands resting on his shoulders and his on her waist. They were swaying to the slow paced song. Phil continued to stare, almost with a wistful expression, remembering back to their first dance at Stu's fiftieth a few weeks ago. He had enjoyed it more than he should of, it felt so natural, unlike the coupling he witnessed now. It just didn't look right, they looked rigid. Somehow he wished he could take the accountants place. He suddenly caught the change in facial expression of the tall blonde man, thinking there was his chance. Phil glided onto the dance floor, tapping the accountant on the shoulder. "May I cut in?"

Derrick glanced back, giving the shorter brunette man a glare. But his rumbling stomach had other ideas, he released Angelica. He forced a smile. "Sure." Then he looked back at the blonde woman. "Excuse me." He said as he was departing from the floor.

Phil couldn't help but let out a low chuckle and shouted over his shoulder . "Third door on your right, pal." He referred to the bathroom as his arms replaced the accountants on Angelica. Except he forced her closer to him, their bodies almost brushing, he could actually catch her scent. She smelled incredible. He grinned at the frown on her face. "What?"

"You know what." She hissed back at him as they were swaying. "You did that on purpose."

"Did what?" He raised a brow, the smirk still apparent.

"You knew how spicy that meal was, why did you make him choose it?"

Phil chuckled. "I didn't make him do anything, he is a grown man, he is free to eat as he pleases."

"Bullshit, we both knew you maneuvered him into it." She poked a finger into his chest

"And what reason would I have, to do that?" He murmured so close to her face. Their lips only fractions apart. The same lips that she hasn't been able to get out of her mind. The same lips that have been tormenting her in sleep and wake. It was the only reason she agreed to this date with Derrick, to get them out of her head.

Her thoughts simply felt clogged, with him so close to her, against her. Her hazel eyes meeting his own, puzzlement settled in them. "I don't know. What is your game, De-Ville."

He smiled down at her. "There's no game, Pickles. I just haven't danced with you since the party and I've wanted to since."

"Why?"

He grinned, creating those amazing creases in his eyes. "Why not?"

She shook her head but couldn't help the grin. He was always fill of riddles, that was just so Phil. Unable to help himself, he slipped his hands on up from her hips up her waist. His fingertips just barely caressing the thin fabric. Her eyes lowered to their smoothly swaying feet, her mind screaming at her, telling her to remove herself from his scorching touch but her body limp to the commands. She dared raise her vision to him once more to see his own burning straight through her. His face sober when he spoke, his voice low. "You're beautiful, Angelica." Her breath caught, this time when he said it, she felt it.

She shouldn't be so taken by mere words, she's heard them all before. Such simple words for that matter, but when it left the curves of his mouth, she couldn't help but feel like the only woman in the room, if not the world. He leaned in, her lips waiting, anticipating the contact of his but it halted to hover just a breath away from hers. "Ask me…" He breathed against her.

Her eyes opened still hooded. "What?" She whispered.

"Ask me…Ask me to kiss you." His heavy breath caressed her face. She looked at him, her eyes widening slightly, remembering the deal they made. He wouldn't kiss her unless she requested it. She couldn't find her tongue and laid her head against his chest. She really wanted him to, like really, really. But she was here with someone else. He smiled at her with understanding. "You're vibrating…"

Confused, she looked back up at him. "What?"

Phil chuckled. "Let me rephrase that, something on your person is vibrating."

Shaken out of her unnerving feeling, she felt then tiny vibrate coming from the secret pocket in her dress. "Oh you're right. It's my cell phone." She reached in and answered it. He watched her take the call her face calm and collected one minute. Then it dropped drastically. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently.

"What! What happened?" He asked concern settling in.

"Brian is in hospital." She ran over to the table grabbing her handbag. Worry swam through him, so he swallowed it down. Not even stopping to think he rushed over to her.

"Okay let's go." He told her as he grabbed her hand. "My car is around back."

She was about to argue with him when she saw the steel look in his eyes. " Okay." She let out a breath. They rushed towards the back when Derrick finally came out of the bathroom.

"Hey where are you going?"

"To the hospital, don't worry the meal is on the house, pal." Phil shouted over his shoulder as he and Angelica rushed out…

The Hospital

Phil and Angelica bust through the doors in such a huff. They saw Drew and Charlotte sitting in the waiting area. Angelica spared them a brief glance and spoke to the nurse at reception. "Hi, I'm Angelica Pickles, mother of Brian Pickles, who was brought in half an hour ago."

"Of course the doctor would like to have a word with you, right this way." Angelica looked at Phil.

"Don't worry I'll be waiting right here." He gestured to the waiting area.

"You can go home if you want. Thank you for bringing me here."

"Not a chance, Pickles. Go see your little man, I'll see you when you get out." He said rubbing her cold arms.

"Thank you." She whispered, then departed through the swinging doors.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets, seeing Drew pacing around and Charlotte with a magazine in her hand. He shook his head as he went down into the cafeteria. He returned with three cups of coffee. "Here, thought you could use something to warm you up." Phil handed Drew a cup and then Charlotte.

Charlotte nodded in appreciation as Drew took a lengthily sip. "Um, thanks Phil, what are you doing here?" Drew asked.

"I was with Angelica at the time, so I drove us here."

"Ah, I see."

"Yeah, what's up with the kid? Angelica said he had a tiny sniffle, earlier but that's about it."Phil asked as the coffee started to warm up his body.

"He had a temperature, it didn't want to go down so we brought him in. Then they put him on a drip." Drew sipped more of his coffee. " That's when we called. But it seems to have gone down now, at least."

"Yeah, at least." Phil felt the clot in his chest suddenly dissolve. He walked around the hospital wasting time, thoughts consistently wandering over to, two certain Pickles. The kid had certainly grown on him over the past few weeks. At this point he would do anything for the little guy. Finally, he was permitted to go into the pediatric ward, a gift in hand. He leaned against the door, smiling when he saw Angelica on the bed her fingers running through the light blonde hair of the little boy who was cuddled into her. She was reading to the little boy in whispered tones.

He didn't want to interrupt, but small blue eyes darted up at him, and a smile tugged on Brian's mouth. "Phil…" Angelica lifted her eyes to meet Phil.

"Hey little man, gave us a scare, didn't you?" Phil forced a grin at the little boy. Truth was seeing the little blonde boy in a hospital bed freaked him out, but he wasn't going to show it.

"Mommy sez I gave her a hafattack." Brian said with big eyes. Phil chuckled inferring the boy probably meant heart attack. God, he was adorable.

"That you did, little man. See what I got for you." Phil pulled his hand from behind his back. A stuffed CPR Sam appeared.

The little Boys eyes grew. "Cool!" He reached out and squashed the stuffed doll against him. Angelica mouthed a thank you to the chef.

"You should have gone home." Angelica gave him a weak smile.

"I told you I'd wait for you guys, didn't I? Plus the doctor said we are free to go once you sign the discharge forms." Phil shrugged and went to sit on the other side of Brian to play with his new toy.

Angelica nodded and got up from the bed. She stopped by the door over-looking the boys giggling and playing with that lame super hero. She couldn't help but smile as she headed to sign those papers…

Angelica's apartment

" Is he down?" Phil asked as he handed Angelica a mug of fresh coffee he just made. It was past mid-night but he figured she needed it.

"Thank you." She cradle the hot drink between her hands absorbing the heat. "Not yet, he is asking for you to say goodnight, if you don't mind."

"Of course not." He felt his heart melt at the thought and walked into the little guys room. He saw the blonde boy smiling at him, his foggy blue eyes struggling to stay open.

"Goodnight Phil." The little boy whispered.

Phil completely touched, leaned down and placed a kiss on Brian's head. "Goodnight, little man."

"What about Sam?" The boy gestured for Phil to kiss his stuffed super hero.

Phil grinned, utterly charmed by this little boy. "Of course, Goodnight Sam." He said as he kissed the super hero, humoring the boy. "Now, both of you off to sleep." Phil watched as it only took a few seconds for the boy to fall into a deep slumber.

He walked back into the kitchen, grinning. "I think I just may have added another member to your family."

Angelica looked up him, shaking her head. "You know, now he will never leave that thing anywhere and take it everywhere with him."

Phil let out a low chuckle and wiggled his eyebrows. "Kind of reminds you of a little girl and a certain doll, doesn't it."

Angelica smiled at the thought of her childhood doll, Cynthia. "I suppose, thanks for that."

"Anytime." His smile slowly faded as he headed towards the door. "Sorry you didn't get to finish your date."

For the first time this night she genuinely laughed. During the night she had been falsifying her laugh in attempts not to be rude. "I don't think that you are."

He grinned, how come she always got him? "Probably not."

"Why not?" She quizzed him.

"My opinion is he is all wrong for you." Phil carefully returned.

"Oh, and who is right for me?" She challenged as she sauntered towards him. She was standing so close to him, his senses started going on the fritz.

'Me' was screaming in the back of his head but he bit down on it, knowing that tonight was clearly an emotional night. "That is something you have to answer." He murmured back. He had to get out of there before he did something they both regretted with his body reacting to the proximity of hers. "Goodnight, Angelica."

She watched him head towards his own apartment door. "Goodnight, Phil. Thanks for tonight."

"Anytime." He smiled biting back the heat waves emitting from his body.

"Hey Phil." He froze with his keys in his hand as he heard his name once more.

"Yeah?" He spoke over his shoulder.

"Kiss me." He felt his stomach jump when those words left the tip of her tongue. The words he was craving the whole night, probably his whole life.

"Don't have to ask me twice." He let out as he turned around dragged her into her apartment and slammed her back against the door, his mouth on hers. Her hands instinctively reached up to grip his brunette hair between her fingers pulling him into her, deepening the kiss. Even though it was the same mouth, it was so unlike the last time, instead of slow and patient, this time it was hot and rough. His tongue seeking out hers in a heavy battle that she was more than willing to go with equal fervor. His hands reaching down to possess her waist scrunching up the material between his fingers. This woman was driving him nuts, over the edge. He wanted more, he needed it, he for yearned it. The kiss going out of control as neither of them could begin to think or process any thoughts at all. They broke the contact to regain their breath, Phil wasting no time, his hot mouth heading for the planes of her neck. She arched her neck giving him more room, her eyes were shut the only thing running through her body was sensation after sensation. She moaned when he bit down on her pulse point, gripping his hair and tugging him towards her mouth again. Perhaps it was the three years of celibacy or maybe it was just him, but either way she couldn't recall feeling so alive before. Her body was practically screaming for attention from the hands that were already wandering it.

She was pinned to the door unable to move anything besides her mouth and her hands, running them down his spine. She wasn't nearly close enough for him, he practically wanted to absorb her into him. He had never felt such desire for one woman in his entire lifetime of women. And there were many of them, just none like her. None that burned him with their touch the way she was at the moment. His arms wrapped around her, gliding down the small of her back until he reached her butt. She groaned into his mouth as he squeezed lifting her off the ground to straddle his hips, her legs locking around him. Her hands reaching to the hem of his shirt, yanking it off his head and tossing it to the floor, to reveal his extremely toned, smooth torso. She ran her palms over the his naked front as he carried her into her bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, HOT! DAMN! <strong>_

_**That was chapter 11… **_

_**please let me know what you think, all suggestions welcome**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW… I love reviews, so gimme some!**_

_**Thanks for reading**_


	12. Chapter 12

Some things you never grow out of, but may learn to love more…

Rugrat /All grown up

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey guys Chapter 12 is here! Sorry it took forever, I have been busy with work. Thank you for all the reviews. This chapter will be posted in parts due to it being so long. Hope you enjoy this chapter. <strong>_

Chapter 12: Two's a couple, Eight's a gang… (Part 1)

Disclaimer: I do not own Rugrat/ All Grown up or any of their characters

Tommy's House

The eldest Pickles' son just finished putting the last of his clothes into his duffle bag. He looked around his room to see if he had forgotten anything. It was still weird to be in this room after so many years since he had gotten used to his loft apartment in LA. But he could find himself getting very used to it. After a satisfied inspection he zipped the bag up.

"Hey, where are you going?" Tommy was startled when he heard the alarm in his brother's voice emitting from the doorway.

Tommy lifted his head to face Dil, a dangerous smirk gracing his face. "Camping. You coming."

Dil was intrigued at the prospect, he hadn't been camping since his youthful days. "Hmmm… I'm not sure."

"I wasn't asking you, you goof. I was telling you! Now get packing so we can get going. The gang will be here in ten minutes."

Dil's eyes widened. "Why are we going camping?"

"All part of the plan little brother, all part of the plan."

"Oh and what plan might that be Thomas?"

"The five date plan…"

"Ah, there's a logical sequence to that?" Dil raised his brow in interest.

"No, not really but I like to think I know what I'm doing." Tommy grinned grabbing his camcorder off his desk.

Dil shook his head. "You could just tell her the truth, you know."

Tommy whipped around and glared at his brother. "The truth about what?"

Their gaze held, Dil not daring to drop it. It was time for this discussion. He had been putting off for weeks. "Why you're here."

Tommy's eyes started to turn dark. "Oh, so there must be a reason or truth to why I would want to come home?"

Dil could hear the defensive tone in his brother's voice. He was tired of treading around him. "Don't give me that crap, Tommy. We both know why you're here. Just like we both know I'm no mailman." Dil shrugged losing his formal aura.

Tommy was taken aback by that. He had no inkling that Dil knew that Tommy was actually aware of his true occupation. But that only left to question other things. What exactly did Dil know? Surely Dil could have gathered the reports if he wanted considering his rank within country. And if he did know why had he kept it a secret all this time. It could be a bluff. "What do you know?"

"Enough to know it wasn't your fault." Dil said, watching the emotion pass through his brother's eyes. Then just in an instant they went blank again.

Tommy chuckled, though it was humorless. "Then you no nothing." Tommy strode right past him brushing their shoulders on the way out. This conversation was over.

"Shit!" Dil groaned. He should have handled that with a bit more finesse. Eased Tommy into the conversation. "Great going, Dil." With a heavy sigh, the younger Pickles' brother walked into his room to start packing.

Finster's Home

"Kimi, get your ass down here! Or we are going to leave you!" Chuckie roared from the bottom of the stairs as he checked his watch. He hated being late and they still had to fetch the Pickles' and the De-Ville's.

Both Kimi and Suzie walked out of the kitchen, shaking their head at Chuckie ranting towards the stairs. "You think we should tell him, I'm already downstairs?"

"Nah, honey, let him get out all his frustration and pressure out now. It makes him feel all powerful and in charge." Suzie stared at her fiancé quite amused.

Kimi rolled her eyes. "Men."

"You said it." Suzie added as they strode back to the kitchen. "So ready for date number two?" Suzie asked as she got back to preparing the sandwiches.

Kimi sighed. "I don't know, does it even count as a date?" She handed Suzie the ketchup bottle as she sat down at the counter. "I mean, you guys are coming too."

Suzie glanced up at Kimi, a sly smirk on her face. "Kimi Finster if I didn't know any better, you sound disappointed."

Kimi felt her cheeks heating up. "What! No, I'm not. You know I love you guys and there's less pressure when you guys are there."

Suzie stopped what she was doing to study her friend. "But-"

"But I just don't know what he is up to! I mean I think I have him figured out one minute and then the next he does a 180 on me." Kimi groaned in frustration. "I need to know, Suzie. I have this dire need to know."

"Need to know what, sweetie?" Suzie asked as she packaged the sandwiches.

Kimi caught herself. Her voice low, almost sad. "I don't know. I really don't know." Kimi's eyes trailed towards the kitchen window. "Must be the journalist instinct, you know." Kimi smiled weakly.

"Awww, sweetie, don't fret. All will reveal itself in time." Suzie smiled at her best friend. "Just have a little patience, young one."

"Yes master." Kimi rolled her eyes but deep down knew Suzie was right. Then suddenly the kitchen door was swung open.

"Suzie have you seen Kimi, she's not in her roo-" Chuckie eyes widened seeing his sister with an amused look in her eyes. Feeling like a fool with both sets of eyes on him, he shuffled his feet and jerked a thumb towards the exit. "I'm just going to wait in the car, now."

Suzie gave him a sympathetic smile. "You do that, honey." Once he left the room both girls turned to face each other and giggled.

Angelica's apartment

Angelica shifted slightly moving her body closer to the source of warmth. A lazy smile traveled on her face when strong arms wrapped themselves securely around her waist pulling her closer. Then she felt wet kisses against her neck, her head arching slightly to accommodate them. The previous night coming back to her, making her feel so warm and fuzzy. She turned her body until she was facing him, her eyes opening gently to see Phil's eyes already smiling back at her.

"Good morning." He whispered as he leaned down placing his lips gently on hers.

"Good morning." She murmured against his curved lips. Her hands ran through his hair keeping him in place. "This is weird, right?"

"So weird." He agreed with a smoldering kiss as his fingers traced the naked planes of her back. He pulled back grinning. "But I like it."

"Me too." She pulled his mouth back to hers. Hers opening slightly when he traced it with the tip of his tongue before dipping into the wet heat. Their tongues gliding, familiarizing against each other.

He broke the kiss and brought his lips back to her neck. "Mmm…So what do we tell the guys?"

Angelica was finding it very hard to think with all the exploring he was doing. "Well, um, you know, we could just keep this, whatever this is, between us, for now. At least until we figure it out."

"I agree. We wouldn't want to cause any alarm in the dynamic."

"Mmm…hmmm. You want breakfast?"

"I'm already having some." Angelica chuckled followed by a small moan when Phil nipped at her earlobe.

"No, I'm serious, you goof." She pushed him playfully away.

Her stared down at her meeting those beautiful hazel eyes, smiling. "Well, okay but I'm making it. What time does Brian usually wake up?"

Angelica squinted at her alarm clock. "Hmmm… Usually in about fifteen minutes."

"Perfect." Phil said as he slid his leg into his pants. Then leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "You sleep in."

"But-" She was about to push off the bed when she was pushed back down.

"No buts, just relax." Phil said firmly and was satisfied when the young mother mumbled something unintelligent and settled back into bed. He left the room.

"Like I can fall asleep?" She muttered to herself, settling into her pillow. "I haven't slept in since before Brian was born." She managed to mumble as her eyes drooped slowly. Before she knew it, she was out like a light…

Angelica's eyes shot open. She turned lazily towards her alarm clock and her eyes nearly popped out of her head. It was past nine. She jumped out of bed so hastily she managed to get tangled in the sheets causing her to stumble on the wooden floor with a big thud. "Shit!" She cursed as she managed to drag herself off the floor careful to take it easy this time. She was in no mood for another reason for her body to be sore other than the careless meandering with the boy next door she mused. Angelica ran a casual hand through her hair as she opened her bedroom door leading to the lounge. She halted immediately when she heard the giggling over by the television area. She peered curiously as the laughter seemed to contain two distinct voices. There they were sitting with their feet propped up on the coffee table(she would let that slide today) with what seemed like plates of pancakes forgotten, they were both so engrossed in the CPR Sam. She couldn't help but grin at her boys. Then the grin quickly faded. _Her boys. _She thought about it again. _Phil wasn't exactly hers. Did she want him to be? She didn't know. It was all just too complicated to think about right now. _At least not until she had her first cup of coffee. Angelica walked into the kitchen softly not wanting to disturb the two. Just as she was about to turn the coffeemaker on she felt strong capable arms creep their way around her waist. Smiling, she couldn't help but lean back into the strong figure behind her.

"Why didn't you tell me you were awake?" Phil whispered into her ear before leaving a tiny kiss just beneath it.

"Why didn't you wake me? Do you have any idea _what's_ the time?"

"What do I look like, a clock?" Phil quipped. Angelica smacked him on the arm and he laughed. "You just looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you. Plus you had a rough night." When Angelica turned around in his arms and raised an eyebrow, he chuckled. "I meant with Brian in hospital." He leaned down and placed his lips softly against hers, she just melted. "But that too." Angelica's hands ran through his brunette hair, pulling his mouth against hers deepening the kiss, changing angles, exploring. How was it she couldn't get enough of his mouth against hers? _He was one hell of a kisser._ "How about some breakfast?" He panted against her lips.

"I'm already having some." She dragged his lips back to hers, he chuckled against it. His hands wound tightly around her as he easily lifted her up onto the kitchen counter so they were at a level height. Both of them totally consumed in each other.

Then he pulled back knowing that if they continued they might just scar a certain little boy for life. "I think it is vital you should know something before we continue this, whatever this is?"

Angelica pulled back but he still kept his hands wound around her. "What is it?" She wondered what on earth could be so important.

He just smiled sheepishly as he looked at the worried expression on her face. "Well, I think I just changed my opinion on CPR Sam."

Angelica let out the breath she was holding in a chuckle. "How so?"

"Well it was the first time I actually watched the cartoon and it got me thinking…"

"About?"

"Well if you think about it." Phil pulled her closer so that her legs wrapped around his abdomen. "Sam is an educational superhero who has a special technique to save lives with his CPR skills."

Angelica was very amused to know where this conversation was going. "Yeah so?"

This time Phil grinned. "Well, have you realized how many girls the guy gets to perform the kiss of life to? The guy is a freaken legend. Even Reptar didn't have that much game."

Angelica threw her head back in laughter. "You're a nut, you know that."

He grinned. "Yes, but I'm an adorable nut?" He looked hopeful.

Angelica grinned while shaking her head. "That you are." She leaned slowly just briefly touching his lips with her own when they were both startled by a tiny gasp. They both jerked apart looking at the little boy staring at them with growing eyes. _Shit! She shouldn't have been so careless._

The little boy seemed to consider them, when realization hit him. "Mommy, are you dying?"

"What?" Angelica looked baffled as she jumped off the counter. She picked up the little boy who seemed to be tearing up. "What, no baby, I'm not dying, why would you think that?"

He sniffled against her neck. Phil was just as puzzled as she was when she looked at him for some kind of meaning. He shrugged. "Then why was Phil bout to save you?"

"Save me?" Angelica looked at her little boy and then at Phil. Then Phil grinned when it hit him. He mouthed CPR Sam to her as she also smiled, knowingly. "Oh honey, Phil wasn't trying to save me."

Brian lifted his head, wiping his eye gently. "He wasn't?"

She kissed his forehead. "Nope."

"Then what was he doing?" Brian asked curiously.

Both Angelica and Phil cringed. How did she explain to her two year old boy that she was kissing her neighbor and friend? She let out an awkward chuckle, maybe she should have went with the dying gambit. "Um, he was… he was. Um, Phil what were you doing?"

Phil winced when the spotlight was turned on him. "I was, hmm I was practicing in case there was a real emergency. Your mom was helping me out." Phil smiled awkwardly, squirming under the kid's scrutiny.

"Okay." Brian grinned and urged his mother to put him down when he heard the theme song of CPR Sam playing again. He dashed out of the room leaving the two adults relieved.

"We need to be more careful." Angelica said. "I don't want to confuse him."

Phil nodded. "I completely understand, that was way too close."

"Yeah." Angelica leaned back against the counter, both of them smiling at each other. The phone rang. She picked it up and grinned when she heard the familiar voice. "Oh hey." Phil watched totally charmed by the way her face lit up during conversation. "Yeah? Why would I know where he is?" Angelica started to frown. Phil straightened knowing it was about him. _Who knew? _"I know he is my neighbor but I'm not his keeper. No, you being ridiculous Suz, I'm not sounding defensive. Of course I didn't forget, I know that the camping trip is today." Phil smacked his head, he completely forgot. But could you blame him, he was sort of _preoccupied._ "Yeah, okay see you in twenty minutes. Sure I'll tell him." She hung up.

"I totally forgot about the camping trip." Phil groaned.

"Me too. I should go pack and shower, they will be here in twenty. And my parents should be here to pick up Brian in a bit."

"Yeah I heard that, me too. See you in a bit." He turned towards the door as she turned towards her bedroom. "Hey Angelica."

Angelica turned and her lips were greeted swiftly by those of Phil's who did not hold back. When they finally released, she looked at him wide eyed. "I thought we agreed to be more cautious."

Phil grinned. "Oh we did, but you know, it usually takes telling a nuts two or three times before it actually sinks in."

Angelica chuckled as she quickly looked left and then right before pecking his lips one last time. "Get going before we are late."

Phil chuckled as he walked towards his apartment. "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

The gang managed to reach the camping site at noon in Chaz's minivan. Angelica pushed out of the vehicle. "Finally!" She let out a yawn and stretched her arms high above her head. She peered across the vast land and trees towards the lake. It was truly a magnificent view. Then she turned to face Suzie who jumped out dusting her pants from chip crumbs. "Remind me again why I agreed to this?"

Suzie smiled. "Because it will be fun and you will enjoy yourself."

Angelica rolled her eyes. "Yes mom."

Suzie chuckled and put an arm around the young mother. "C'mon lets go check the bathroom facilities. Be right back." She shouted to the rest of the gang who had started offloading the van.

Kimi watched as the men started to lug the tents out of the back. Suddenly she felt outnumbered by the testosterone levels of the men who started arguing which was the appropriate way to put up a tent. She wished Lil didn't have to go on the summer oversea soccer tour. Then maybe it would have evened things out.

"No Phil, that does not go there!" Chuckie yelled.

"What are you talking about? I've been putting up tents since before you were born." Phil retorted.

"Impossible! I'm older than you!"

"Clearly, your tent setting skills are from the stone age." They growled at each other.

"Maybe you should put that-"Dil tried to suggest something.

"Stay out of this Dil!" They both yelled in unison.

Kimi rolled her eyes. _Boys. _Then her eyes travelled towards the older Pickles' son who was shaking his head grinning at the display of his best friends. Then his gaze journeyed until it met hers. Her stomach couldn't help but jump at the intensity of it. Dammit Kimi behave strolled towards her, to lean against the car next to her, arms crossed. They both watched in silence for a bit, but she was clearly not focusing with him standing so close to her. Then finally broke the silence. "Want to take a walk?"

"Huh?" She looked at him. His eyes clearly amused and doing that wonderful creasing thing. She was a goner.

"I asked if you want to take a walk with me? Or would you rather fight for the tent rights with those three?" He jerked a thumb towards the boys.

She looked at him and then at the boys. She laughed. "Um, no I'm not getting involved there. I know when not to interfere."

Tommy chuckled. "Wise woman."

She smiled. "So I'm told."

"So that walk?"

"Um, I don't know."

Tommy grinned. "C'mon I won't bite."

She waved a finger at him. "You say that now, but I know better."

Tommy let out a laugh. "When are you going to learn to trust me?"

She looked at him, her expression sober. "When are you going to learn to trust me?"

His grin downgraded to a small smile, when he grasped the hidden meaning behind her words. "Why don't we start with a walk and see where it goes. I could always pull out the 'I have date rights' card."

"That is so unfair!" She moaned.

"Deal with it Finster." He stuck out his tongue playfully.

She glared at him. "You know, I could always say stuff the date clause. It's not in writing."

He gave her his dazzling smirk. "You could, but a deals a deal. And one thing I know about you Kimi is that you always keep your word."

Kimi let out a resigning sigh. "I hate you."

He linked their fingers together as they headed towards the trail. "No, you don't."

She frowned. "No, but I should."

He chuckled. They made their way through the forest, neither of them speaking but the silence speaking volumes between them. It was just like their high school days when Kimi and Tommy were out looking for adventures while Suzie was manning their food, Phil and Lil playing in the mud, they never got out of the mud stages. Dil talking with the animals and Chuckie in the tent applying some ointment from the mosquito bites he received. Angelica never joined them unfortunately, as they were too beneath her then. They both smiled realizing how much their gang had changed. Or grew up was the operative word. But even though there were big changes in their character some of the kid spirit remained intact. Especially the loyalty and friendship they were both grateful to be a part of.

Tommy stopped when they reached the edge of a cliff overseeing the shimmering lake. He sat down pulling Kimi with him. She did not protest and went willingly, too engrossed in memories of the past. "You know…"

She turned to face him. "Hmmm…"

"Being in LA is great, but I always miss this…"

"What the land?"

He chuckled. "No, you monkey, the memories and the feeling of home." He stared over the horizon. "But the land too, I guess."

Kimi smiled. "Yeah there's nothing quite like the adventures of the open land."

He looked at her. "You were the only one who really understood that, how important it was to me."

"I still do, you know." She smiled but this time it was sad. "Even though I live so close, I never make time to come here. So I'm just as bad as you."

"Why, you loved it up here?" He asked softly.

_Because it reminds me of you…_ She thought but couldn't bring herself to say. "I don't know I'm just constantly busy."

"You are shameful." He grinned as he playfully bumped her shoulder.

She glared at him playfully back. "You are one to talk."

He stood up dusting off his jeans. "Ready to go see if they managed to set up the tents?" She nodded. He held out a hand to her which she took and was pulled to her feet.

As they started back down, Tommy turned his head back watching the sun shower nature with its might. He smiled thinking that this camping trip will be one they will never forget or at least he hoped…

* * *

><p><em><strong>So that was chapter 12, hmm I wonder what Tommy has planned for the camping trip. <strong>_

_**Will Kimi get the answers she needs?**_

_**What about Phil and Angelica, and whatever the thing they are doing is called.**_

_**Please hit the little review button and tell me what you think…And how soon you want the next part.**_

_**You know you want to ;)**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Some things you never grow out of, but may learn to love more…**

**Rugrat /All grown up**

**Okay thanks for those who did review. Please keep them coming they motivate me. So Here's part 2**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Two's a couple, Eight's a gang… (Part 2)<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rugrat/ All Grown up or any of their characters**

Kimi shifted a little as the sun streamed through the tiniest gap of the tent she shared with Angelica. She rubbed her eyes and let out a stifled yawn. Her eyes popped open, hearing the soft breathing of Angelica who was still fast asleep. Quietly she rose from her sleeping bag, unzipping the tent and stepped out. She stretched working out the kinks in her back due to a whole night of sleeping on the floor. The air had a little chill but she didn't mind it. She was the outdoor type. She looked around the campsite noticing she was the only one awake. Building a fire she managed to get the coffee started.

Taking a sip of her hot beverage, sighing she sat back against the log, enjoying the caffeine swimming through her. Angelica rubbed her eyes as she stepped out of the tent. Kimi smiled at the tousled blonde hair. It was very odd to see the young mother not perfectly displayed. However she still looked as beautiful as ever. "Coffee?" Kimi asked.

Angelica's eyes opened wide. "God yes!" She plopped down next to Kimi, and sniffed the percolated mixture handed to her. "This smells so good."

Kimi smiled and nodded. "Tastes even better. So what are you doing up so early?"

Angelica laughed. "I can never sleep in late." She sipped her coffee slipping into a caffeine delirium. "Well, that's until two days ago… that is?"

"Why? Late night activities?" Kimi shoulder nudged Angelica and teased. Angelica froze mid sip unable to stop the slight blush from creeping onto her face. Curse her expressive nature. Kimi stared at the blonde in fascination. "No way!"

"Oh god…" Angelica smacked her on the arm.

"Ow." Kimi grinned.

"Would you keep it down, people are trying to sleep!" Angelica hissed.

"Oh no… not until you spill who you slept with." Kimi hissed back and waved a finger.

Angelica's blush deepened. "I never said I slept with anyone."

Kimi let out a chuckle. "It shows on your face. No wonder you were in such a good mood yesterday. Was it that Derrick guy you had a date with?"

Angelica rolled her eyes. "God no…" Then suddenly she was grateful the interrogation was over as Chuck and Suzie appeared out of their tents. Suzie as usual, flawless and Chuck as messy as ever. What a clash of clumsiness and grace, but somehow they made it work.

"Good morning ladies." Chuck stifled a yawn.

"Is that coffee?" Suzy asked as her feet were drawn to the scent.

"Oh yeah…" Kimi offered.

Suzy plopped down besides her accepting the hot mug. "God, I love you."

Kimi chuckled. "You would say that to anyone who offered you caffeine."

Suzy nodded in her happy place. "And I would mean it too."

"Glad to know. At least that would make shopping for birthdays a whole lot easier." Chuck grinned and sat down beside them.

Suzy rolled her eyes and bumped his shoulder. "Nice try, wise guy…"

Chuck laughed. "So where are the guys?"

"Probably still sleeping…" Angelica mused.

"Ah, so you guys are up." The coffee drinkers were all startled by the peppy voice behind them. They all turned around to see Tommy leaning against the trunk of the old oak tree, his sunglasses covering his eyes.

Chuck rolled his eyes. "I should have known Indiana Jones would be up already."

Tommy shrugged, a huge grin on his face. "A baby's gotta do, what a baby's gotta do, right?"

All of them threw their heads back in laughter at the familiar catch phrase from their infant era. Phil stepped out of the tent followed by Dil. He raised his brow. "What's so funny?"

Tommy's laugh gradually died down to a grin. "Nothing important. You guys wanna get your hiking boots on. We have spans of trails to cover."

Phil rubbed his hands in satisfaction. "Oh schweet!"

. . . . . . . . . . . .

With sun hot above their heads the gang made their way up the intermediate trails. The ground was dry and flakey from the lack of rain in these parts over the last few weeks. The trees were tall creating shadows most of the way through. Angelica was up front with Tommy , Phil and Kimi trailing her by a small distance. Then Suzy and Dil were on Chuck duty in the rear, keeping him going. Lawyers just weren't built for this kind of hard work out.

"Would you guys hurry up?" Angelica shouted over her shoulder, her strides fast and even. She was hardly even winded. "We are almost at the top."

"Where the hell does she have that kind stamina from?" Phil moaned in a panted voice.

"I know, right." Kimi huffed, her brows furrowed. "You would swear we were the ones who gave birth two years ago."

Tommy chuckled. "I think running after Brian keeps you in shape. She should definitely write a book about it, she would be rich."

"You forget she is already rich, CEO remember."Phil rolled his eyes, secretly enjoy the rear view of the fit mom in front of them. The snug fit of her cargo pants.

"Oh right." Tommy looked behind him. "You guys okay?"

"Just dandy." Chuck shouted back the sarcasm evident in his huffed tone. The rest of the gang laughed.

Finally they reached the top of the trail, their bodies screaming from the aching muscle. Chuck's breathing staggered as he dropped own onto the rock. "That's it I'm not moving." He panted. "Call the rangers station and tell them you lost me when you all get back down."

Suzy giggled. "What should I say that you got eaten by a grizzly bear?"

Chucks eyes snapped up, scratching the back of his head. He forgot all about the bears. "Er, never mind, it's just downhill right."

Suzy leaned into him giving him a slight peck on the lips. "Wise choice champ."

Phil walked up behind Angelica who was at the cooler. "God, how do you keep so fit?"

Angelica gave him one of her gloriously sly smirks. "Oh you know, Brian, Yoga and recently I have been involved in a new type of workout."

Phil's eyes brightened, he grinned. "Oh yeah?"

Angelica took a generous sip of her water. "Yeah."

"Care to share?"

"It's a secret…"

"I like secrets…"

"I'm sure you do. Who doesn't?" She took another sip, eyes never leaving his.

"Are you two flirting?" Dil asked behind them. Both of them flinching, startled, not noticing anyone around them.

"What?" Phil laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. "No, I just needed a drink and inquiring about her workout routine. Is that a crime?" He frowned and pulled out a water bottle from the cooler.

Dil raised a brow, shrugging. "I don't think so."

"Yeah. Well okay." Phil went to join the others.

"Yeah what he said." Angelica took her own water bottle and followed.

Dil stared at them, confused. "What did I do?" He shrugged. "Oh well…" He retrieved his own beverage and went to sit on the tree stump next to Tommy.

After a well deserved rest the gang decided to head back down. They reached a three way trail fork.

"Okay so which one are we going to take?" Dil asked

"Hmmm how about we split up into groups and have a race to the bottom..." Tommy suggested thinking this would be perfect to get some alone time with Kimi. Kimi stared at him wearily already reading his mind. He grinned at that. "We can make it interesting, losers have to cook supper."

"Oh that is so not fair, you know that I will lose." Chuck whined, rotating his hiking boot in the air. His feet already aching.

Tommy sighed. "Fine you can have a ten minute handicap and you can have Dil and Suzy."

"Hey!" Dil moaned." Why do I have to get stuck with Chuck?"

Tommy let out another sigh. "Because let's face it Dil, you are the smartest. We can't put you and Angelica together. You two will kick our asses."

Dil considered for a brief moment and then nodded."Hmmm... Good point."

Phil nudged Angelica's shoulder. "Looks like you with me, since I think you know where Tommy is headed with this."

Angelica nodded in agreement. "Try not to slow me down... I'm in no mood to cook." She teased.

Phil chuckled." Whatever you say, ranger Rick."

"Okay, Chucks team get going , choose the first trail." Tommy told them. "The rest of us will flip for the other two."

Ten minutes later, Kimi sat on the rock listening amused as her brother whining could still be heard, through the thick forests.

"Sad you got stuck with me?" Tommy asked gauging her reaction.

"Naaah, I'm used to you now, Pickles." Kimi smirked trying to put him on ease. She was going to have to spend time with him, according to the date clause. She made peace with that. It was other things that still got her ruffled up.

Tommy laughed."I see. You think ten minutes is up yet?" Tommy looked at his watch.

"Oh yeah, but let's just give them another five..." Kimi grinned.

"A confident woman."

Kimi looked at him and chuckled." It's Chuck. We don't need confidence."

Tommy grinned shaking his head." Sadly, you are right..." He glanced at the other two who seemed to be getting their gear on. "You guys ready?" They nodded." Okay see you at the bottom."

And with that they went their separate ways...

...

Angelica and Phil walked side by side in silence, stealing glimpses at each other every few seconds. Phil stuffed his hands in his pockets unsure what to say. But he hated the silence, it was unnerving. He let out a huge sigh, making Angelica giggle. He frowned down at her. "What?"

"Nothing…" She stifled her giggle.

Phil grinned, shaking his head. "That is so not nothing."

Angelica continued laughing. "I can't help it."

Phil arched a brow. "Okay m'lady, its official, you have lost it."

Angelica grinned. "I guess I have huh. I mean I did sleep with my neighbor." Phil chuckled enjoying this giddy side of the young mother. If he knew sex was going to turn her into happy and fun with rainbows he would have did so long ago. He stood there admiring her. The way her blonde hair glinted in the sun, or the way her eyes had the trademark Pickle's creases. She turned back seeing his scrutinizing eyes trail down her length. "What?" She asked starting to feel shy.

He shook his head a big smile on his face. "Nothing, you just look beautiful."

She rolled her eyes staring at her shoes, thick in muddy goo. "Of course I do, standing deep in mud."

Phil laughed as he walked through the squishiness of the mud towards her, resting his hands on her hips drawing her against him. "You forget, I love mud."

She let out a deep chuckle. "How could I forget?" She lifted her arms wounding them lightly around his neck.

"You know what else I love?" He murmured against her lips, with a glint in his eye.

She tilted her head, a smirk on the corner of her mouth. "What's that?"

"Playing in the mud…" He grinned evilly.

Angelica's smile fell fast. "Phil, you wouldn't-"

"Too late." He said as he lifted her off her feet, both of them dropping into the mud, giggling and rolling around. He chuckled at the sight of her mud covered face, probably guessing he looked just as bad. His body weight had her pinned into the ground.

Angelica was giggling and squirming getting the mud in awkward places. "You're a nut, you know that."

"Oh yeah?" Phil smirked as Angelica ran messy fingers through his hair.

"Yeah" She pulled his lips towards her. "Come here, you nut." He kissed her long and deep…

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kimi lead the trail with Tommy not far behind her. He whistled a tune as they dodge trees and bushes, seeing a few squirrels on the path. Kimi was enjoying the scenery but not surprisingly her thought were on the seemingly happy man behind her. It was the first time in a while where she actually felt him at ease and light hearted. She assumed that's what the serenity of nature did to an adventurer.

"Kimi…"

She halted at the whisper of her name. She turned to face him. "Hmmm?"

Tommy smiled shuffling his feet. "Could we take a break?"

Kimi arched a brow, he hardly looked winded. "If we do, we will probably lose."

"Does it really matter?"

Kimi sighed as she settled on the flat surface of a huge rock. "I guess not."

He smiled dropping to the ground. He leaned against the tree spreading his legs out, closing his eyes. Kimi smiled at the peaceful smile gracing his lips. "What?" He asked, his eyes still closed feeling her eyes on him.

Kimi shook her head. "I was wondering why you would create a competition if you intended to lose."

He let out a low chuckle. "I never lose, Kimi." This time he stared right at her. "I just decide what the better prize is. And right now I feel like a winner."

Kimi turned away a slight blush caressing her cheeks. How was it that his simple words could get a reaction out of her? Her body was a damn traitor.

"Kimi?"

She couldn't bring herself to look at him, yet. "Hmmm?"

Tommy bit his bottom lip, staring at the way the slight breeze tousled her hair, so naturally. "Does this place look familiar?"

Kimi's brows drew, looking around the area. They were situated in the center of five very large oak trees. Four of them where very old and sturdy, shedding thick leaves. The last one seemed a bit younger than the rest. Her heart jumped, standing up she walked the length of the last tree. Circling it to its rear she saw the small engraving. She couldn't help the smile of the sweet memory of her youth. There was her name along with Tommy's carved into the lower part of the trunk. It was worn down, but still very visible. She traced the pads of her fingers over it. Her smile was soft. "I don't remember the heart being there…" She murmured trailing the shape of the unfamiliar heart resting between their names.

"Well…" He whispered into her ear before she flinched a little, not realizing he was standing right behind him. He smiled. "I did that after, when you went on ahead that day, remember?"

"I remember…" She said as she turned around to face him. "Why are you showing me this Tommy?"

He rested his hands on the tree behind her, trapping her body between him and the tree. His eyes burning through hers. "To remind you of something I'm afraid you have forgotten a long time ago."

"What's that?" She asked unable to break the trance.

A light smirk was evident on his lips. "That love can be innocent… There doesn't have to be a motive behind it or reason for that matter." Just as her face was dropping her placed two fingers under her chin raising it to hold her gaze. He could see the hurt in her eyes and then the protective wall that suddenly replaced the hurt. "You see, that young boy there…" He pointed at his engraved name. "Well, he loved this incredible girl. And he didn't know how to tell her. But the biggest mistake he could have made was not telling her… Because you see she loved him too and he didn't know. He had absolutely no clue. Idiot…" Kimi let out a small smile at that. "And she went on with her life hurt, under the misconception that he didn't love her. So she built this wall around herself, hiding the amazing woman she grew up to be from the world." He wiped the gentle tear that fell down her cheek. "And you see this idiot, well he never got over her. He couldn't if he tried… And as this tree grew so did his love. And he was forced to suffer alone at night. But then he met an angel, you see. And that angel got him back on the right track, giving him the strength to come back to this girl and give it everything he had…"

Kimi could see the tears welled up in his eyes. She cupped his cheek with her hands. "Nathan…" By the flinch, she gathered she was right. He was about to turn away but she pulled him down to her lips. She kissed him hard, drawing him deeper. The kiss ended naturally, their foreheads leaning together.

He pulled away, his eyes disconnected. "We should get back…"

Kimi stood there frozen at the sudden coldness watching as he disappeared into the trees. He was in there. The boy she loved was in there. That much she knew, but he was also fighting with wounded man, she just witnessed. She walked back to camp as usual uncertain about that man…

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

With the blazing moon hovering over the forest, a certain gang of adults sat merrily around the campfire, reminiscing about the adventurous teenage years. Tommy was lying against the log, taking a swig of his beer while Chuck was cuddled up with Suzy next to him, roasting marshmallows. Angelica and Kimi were sharing the blanket which was spread effectively on the ground and chatting about their upcoming charity event. Dil was in his tent making an important business call while Phil was sitting on the lone stump tuning his guitar.

With a final twist, Phil grinned in satisfaction. He gently lifted his gaze, meeting the soft hazel eyes of Angelica Pickles. She couldn't help but smile before returning her focus to the figures Kimi had been showing her on the sheets of paper. Kimi turned back towards Phil noticing shifted his gaze away swiftly, and then back at Angelica as her eyes were now dropped to her feet. Then suddenly Kimi's eyes widened. _**No way… **_She grinned looking around to see if anyone else had noticed. But boy did she wish she didn't as her eyes were caught by the intense stare of Tommy frozen in mid sip. His eyes slicing through her making her uncomfortable in her own skin. He gently set his bottle down and rose up. Dusting off his jeans, he strode towards the river path, drifting deeper and deeper. Kimi frowned, her eyes going back to the papers.

"Follow him."

Kimi was startled by the hushed whisper coming from Angelica. "What?"

Angelica gave her a soft smile. "I said follow him."

"Why?"

Angelica let out a low chuckle. "Because you know you want to."

Kimi blushed. "I…I don't know if it's a good idea."

"You will never know unless you go to him."

Kimi bit her bottom lip, before slowing rising herself. She dusted off her pants before her eyes landed on Angelica again. "It's nice, you know."

Angelica looked up in puzzlement. "What is nice?"

Kimi grinned. "You and Phil." Angelica paled marginally at the declaration coming from the Japanese woman. Kimi couldn't help but laugh at the stunned expression. "Relax…" She whispered. "I don't think anyone else noticed. I won't tell anyone."

"I…I," Angelica had no words, all she could do was try to control the flush color that was now coating her cheeks.

Kimi grinned, shaking her head thinking it was probably a good idea to leave before causing the blonde any more embarrassment. With a final wink, she treaded down the river path. It was dark but she remembered this path like it just yesterday that she had first walked through them. The trees were all in the same place frozen in time, some did get bigger, and some did get older. But at least this place would remain ageless, she gravely hoped. Finally she could hear the gentle running of the river and the soft splashes caused by the water hitting rocks. She stepped out of the tree enclosure towards the water, her ears catching the sound of a flat pebble skipping against the water. Her gaze set on the lone figure inspecting the ground for the perfect pebble before tossing it against the water again.

"I wasn't sure you were going to come." He said his eyes still on the river.

Kimi sat against the tree, her knees pulled up towards her chin. "Me either."

Tommy smiled at that response. "What's wrong with us, Kimi?"

Kimi tilted her head, studying the man who had yet to look at her. "What do you mean?"

This time he did turn around, his eyes burning into hers causing her body to respond in the most primitive way. "I mean why do we keep circling around each other?" He walked towards her drawing her to her feet. They stood there gazing into each other as his arms snaked around waist pulling her closer. Her arms stiff against his shoulders. "I want you, you know I want you. So much…" His voice was slightly husky and far away.

Kimi squeezed her eyes shut, those words penetrating her body and her heart. Her heart felt so full she felt like she was going to explode. "Tommy…" She managed to breathe her forehead resting against his shoulder.

"You can't deny you want me too, Kimi. I see it every time I look in your eyes." He squeezed her tight, his own eyes sealed firm, his nose nuzzled into the side of her neck, drawing in the soapy scent.

Her fingers strained against his shirt, gripping it for dear life. She needed to get her emotions under control as she felt them all over the place. Her breathing seemed to hitch as it the thickness increased every second. "It's so much more complicated than just want, Tommy."

"I know." His right hand rising to pinch the arch of his nose. "God, I know that. I'm so sorry." He tried to push himself away but Kimi held him firm in place.

Her eyes opening, her palm cupping his cheek. He opened his own eyes staring down into her beautiful ones, leaning into her touch. She considered him. "Let me in Tommy, please let me in."

He dropped his eyelids, unable to salvage the single tear fell slowly, running along the edge of his nose. Kimi leaned forward kissing it away, tasting the salty liquid on her lips. "I'm trying Kimi, I'm trying…" He murmured in a shaky voice, his legs feeling weak. His eyes full, ready to overflow.

She couldn't bare the see him breaking down right in front of her. So she pulled him into a crushing hug as they both gently dropped to the grass. His tears and sobs were in free flow now as she could feel the hot liquid against the nape of her neck. Never in her life would she imagine the strongest person she knew to look and feel so vulnerable. The pain emitting from him was so great making her heart break. She placed her chin on his head gently rocking him unable to stop herself from crying silently alongside him. "Shshsh, baby, its okay… Everything will be okay…" She cooed.

Tommy cried so hard like never before, letting everything he had been holding for the past few months. Eventually he felt dry and bare, Kimi still holding him against the softness of her chest, swinging lightly. He pushed back gently seeing the tear trail run down her cheek. He wiped each cheek dry with his sleeve, feeling like an ass for causing them. "I'm so sorry." He said softly.

Kimi shook her head. "I'm not and you shouldn't be." She wiped away his tear stains around his eyes. "Talk to me, Tommy…" She murmured.

Tommy nodded, knowing that tonight they have went too far to turn back now… He straightened out of her embrace, his eyes growing hard. He wanted to turn away from her stare like a coward. But he was done being a coward. He was done running from what he did. From what he was. And he knew that after this nothing would be the same ever again. Kimi watched how the emotions played on his face, hurting at each an every one of them. With his eyes never leaving hers she could only stare in widened shock at his whispered admission. "I'm the reason, Nathan Mitchell is dead…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>I don't know what to say, I guess this chapter speaks for itself…<strong>_

_**Please tell me what you think…Part 3 anyone?**_

_**Review! **_


	14. Chapter 14

**Some things you never grow out of, but may learn to love more…**

**Rugrat /All grown up**

_**Hey guys, long time ey... Sorry about that... Just had a bit of writers block for this chapter... I will try and update more regular from now on... Anyway thanks for the reviews and sorry for keeping you in suspense so long...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Two's a couple, Eight's a gang… (Part 3)<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rugrat/ All Grown up or any of their characters**

_Tommy nodded, knowing that tonight they have went too far to turn back now… He straightened out of her embrace, his eyes growing hard. He wanted to turn away from her stare like a coward. But he was done being a coward. He was done running from what he did. From what he was. And he knew that after this nothing would be the same ever again. Kimi watched how the emotions played on his face, hurting at each in every one of them. With his eyes never leaving hers she could only stare in widened shock at his whispered admission. "I'm the reason, Nathan Mitchell is dead…"_

"What?" Kimi asked in her dumbstruck state. Never in a million years would she have registered what Tommy just confessed to if she never saw him do it with her own eyes. She still had a hard time understanding. "I don't understand…"

Tommy stood, his back to her. He didn't want to feel like she had to face the monster he was. He couldn't bear to see the disapproving emotions in her eyes. He hugged himself repeating the one thing that stole his sleep at night. "Nathan is dead, Kimi. It was my fault. What is not to understand?" He said his voice cold and harsh.

Kimi was able to stand through her shaky legs. She shook her head. "I don't believe you Tommy."

Tommy whirled around, his laugh was full with despair. He walked towards her, his eyes dark, his expression pained. "What do you expect me to say, Kimi? That this is some elaborate hoax." He laughed dryly again, driving a shiver down her body. He placed two rough hands on her shoulders. "I assure you it is not! A boy is dead. A nineteen year old boy, Kimi. He had his whole life ahead of him. And now he is dead and it's all because of me!" A sob ripped from his throat as his legs gave way. "Because of me…" He cried as her arms instinctively wrapped around him. "Because of me…" He breathed into the crook of her neck.

Kimi held on tight as if both their lives dependant on it. She was in shock no doubt but she couldn't seem to let go. She refused to see Tommy through his own distasteful eyes. He just wanted capable of it, of anything with in those terms. She squeezed her eyes tight as she let him ride out this wave of tears. "Shshsh…" She cooed. Eventually they were both standing in silence, both wide eyed and stung. Kimi pulled back slightly, looking up into his handsome face. She ran a hand through his hair their gaze never failing. He stared at her, unbelieving to his eyes the empathy it had, the empathy he didn't feel he deserved. He tried severing their stare but she held him in place shaking her head. "I need to know what happened…" Tommy's eyes grew wide. "Please Tommy, tell me what happened. I don't want to hear it from some play, I need to hear it from you." His eyes shut, feeling the breeze stream through his hair as he nodded…

Flashback LA

"Okay that's a wrap!" Tommy shouted from his director's chair with a grin. Every one disembarking the set, conversations going on in every direction for the holiday break. Tommy opened the cap off his water bottle taking a generous sip. He set it back on the table turning around to see his favourite intern leaning against a beam a smug smile on his face. Tommy grinned at the nineteen year old African American boy with warm chocolate eyes and killer dimples. In short he was the cute smart guy that every woman he came into contact with fell hopelessly in love. And his talented vision reminded Tommy of himself at that age. He could see the kid would go far. "What?" Tommy stopped dead, looking around his person to make sense of Nathan's smile.

Nathan grinned as he handed Tommy his lunch bag. "You've got some explaining to do Mr. Pickles."

"Nath, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Tommy? You make me sound old and I'm only five years older than you." Tommy rolled his eyes.

Nathan considered him with humor in his eyes. "That is pretty old."

"Oh-ho." Tommy set his lunch on the table, eyes narrowed. "You want to go Kiddo?" He raised his fists.

Nathan chuckled like it was the most hilarious thing in the world. "My mama sez I'm not allowed to hit senior citizens."

Tommy couldn't help but chuckle himself and picked up his lunch. "Shut up kid. So what do I need to explain to you?" He asked as they entered his trailer.

Nathan relaxed onto the couch kicking off his shoes and setting them of the rim. He felt at home in Tommy's trailer and Tommy never expected any less. "Oh I don't know…" Nathan beamed. "Maybe this…" He held out a photo, fanning himself with it.

Tommy jerked up, realizing what he had, trying to pry it out of Nathan's hands. But Nathan was already up using his height as an advantage as much as he could in the vertical restricting trailer. "Who is she Tommy?" Nathan teased him with the small snapshot.

"No one." Tommy jumped up trying to grab at it.

Nathan's eyebrows rose. "Doesn't seem like no one by the way you acting." He grinned letting Tommy pry it right out of his hand.

"She is no one, okay!" Tommy snapped.

Nathan smiled knowingly. "Touchy I see…" Earning him a glare from the director as Tommy stuck the photo into his pocket. Nathan sat back down, turning the aircon up using the remote. "She is really pretty, you know."

Tommy took a sip of his water and sighed. "I know."

"So does no one have a name?" Nathan closed his eyes, arms tucked behind his head.

Tommy took a deep breath, letting it out as he relaxed back into his sofa. "Kimberly Finster. But she hates it when you call her by her full name, so Kimi." A small smile played on his face.

"Ah, when did you meet her?"

"I don't remember, actually I don't remember a time not knowing her."

"So you were childhood friends?"

"Yes, but there were eight of us." Tommy smiled at the memory of his friends.

"Close friends?"

Tommy's face held some hurt in it as he spoke dazed. "The closest…"

"So when did you figure out you were in love with her?"

"When I was elev-" Tommy broke out of his stroll down memory lane and glared at his friend, realizing he just got suckered. "Dammit Nathan, you are worse than Phil!"

Nathan chuckled in his deep voice. "Who is Phil?"

Tommy grinned shaking his head. "One of my friends that could pry anything from us."

"You know what I find weird Tommy?"

"What's that?"

"That if they are such close friends how come I have never heard you talk about them?" Nathan inquired.

"It's just I'm preoccupied most of the time with three big movies coming up…" Tommy shrugged as he headed into his bedroom.

"That's a stupid excuse and you know it."

Tommy whirled around. "You do know I'm the boss, right?"

Nathan gave him his signature good-natured grin. "I think I heard something about that…"

Tommy shook his head unable to conceal his smirk. "I should fire you on the spot."

The intern waved his friend off. "I get paid peanuts anyway, what difference would it make?"

Tommy rolled his eyes as he shut his door. "Just get dressed would you? We got a party to attend."

Nathan smiled, pulling his shirt over his head. His toned abdomen glowing in the dying sun as he opened the closet pulling out a fresh shirt. As he buttoned up his shirt he knew that this conversation was far from over.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tommy and Nathan were inseparable ever since the start of the internship. Tommy taking Nathan under his wing seeing a spark in the young talent. He just couldn't explain it but whenever the kid was near him he didn't miss his own friends as much, possibly trying to fill a void that had dug into him deeply. To him his career and being the best at what he did was the utmost priority. Together they walked into Vertigo, a new up and coming exclusive night club. The place was filled with Hollywood's neon light vibe and the music had a classy beat. Nodding to the beat they met their acquaintances at the corner of the VIP lounge.

"Tom!" One of the blonde models screeched as she engulfed him in an enormous hug.

Tommy chuckled. "Hi Liz, how are you?" He kissed her cheek. It was just one of the formalities of being an important big time director and the elite entourage that came with it.

"I'm great, isn't this place great?" She beamed those perfect white teeth at him.

"Oh, yeah…" He grinned awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. It was a bit to neon for his liking but at least the music was good.

She turned her attention to Tommy's studly six foot companion. "And who might this be?" She gave Nathan a flirtatious smirk, running the tip of her nails down his arms.

Tommy grinned at the flustered look the intern wore. "This is my intern Nathan… Nathan, I'm sure you know Elizabeth Ranger."

Nathan could only nod dumbly. She was one of the best new talents of the year, taking the modeling world by storm. "Um, nice to meet you…" He shuffled his feet.

Liz giggled with her hand in front of her mouth. "Oh Tom, he is so adorable where did you find him."

Tommy chuckled at the shy nature of his intern. "Actually he found me. He is really good."

"Well I do learn from the best…" Nathan cut in trying to involve himself in the conversation instead of being its subject.

"Well that is true…" Tommy smirked, confidently.

Liz smiled slowly, seductively at the intern. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"I'm underage…" He admitted sheepishly.

"Hmmm, well that is too bad." She leaned up and whispered in his ear. "When you decide you're not, I'll be in the lounge." She let her tongue briefly touch his ear before strutting away, leaving the poor intern shell shocked.

Tommy just chuckled, holding his stomach. "Shut up." Nathan glared at him.

"Dude, I can't believe you didn't take her up on her offer." Tommy still laughing. "She is Elizabeth Ranger."

"To be honest, she scares me." Nathan shook his head laughing as well.

The director just grinned, smacking his intern playfully on the back. "As that you should be. Welcome to Hollywood kid."

They both mingled with a few more famous people, dancing with models and actresses, before retiring to the lounge. Tommy kicked his legs up on the red soft sofa. He was glad to be out of the main area. It wasn't as if he didn't like clubs and parties, it was just he preferred the simpler things in life. He just had to keep up appearances for his own reputation.

Nathan arrived with their drinks in hand and gave Tommy his wine, while he sipped on his Coke. "Strange, they didn't ask for my I.D." He grinned.

Tommy tasted the blood red liquid against the tip of his tongue. "They wouldn't, the fact that you are in the VIP section is enough for them. You got a lot to learn kid."

"And you gonna teach me?"

"You bet…" Tommy had a serene smile on his face.

Nathan plopped down on the sofa, arms stretched out against the back rest. He had a thoughtful expression on his face. "Tommy?"

"Hmmm?" Tommy was swaying his foot to the rhythm of the music.

"Do you want this?"

Tommy raised his head, looking at his intern who wasn't offering him anything tangible. "Um, what?"

Nathan tapped his lip with his finger. "Well, this." He gestured around them, Tommy raising a brow in confusion. "You know, this life…"

Tommy frowned. "What do you mean? Are you having second thoughts about being a director?"

The intern shook his head. "No, not at all. I still want to be a director, it's always going to be my life's calling."

"Then what are you talking about, Nath?" The director sat up.

"Um, well this. This lifestyle. I mean hell, it is pretty cool. The parties, the women, the social scene."

"But?"

"But don't you want more?" Nathan raised a brow. "Like something waiting for you at home. Something to make what you do all the more worth it. Instead of occupying your life with all these parties that you hate." He smiled. "Maybe someone?"

Tommy smiled sadly at that. "Sometimes…"

"Then what are you waiting for?" Nathan asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you have that, back home…" Nathan rolled his eyes. "And I'm not talking about the penthouse off set. I'm talking about your hometown. I'm talking about Kimi…"

Tommy's head jerked up. "What about Kimi?"

Nathan sighed. "Tommy over the last few months, do you agree that we have become good friends?"

"Yes, very good. Why?"

"Well, over the last few months you have been the greatest director, the greatest mentor and most importantly the greatest friend I have ever had." Nathan grinned. "But I have noticed something about you…"

"What's that?" Tommy frowned.

"That even though you work very close to people and are swarmed by them all day, you look like something important is missing in your life. Like some sort of light is missing and you try to hide it going about your daily routines." Nathan looked into Tommy's eyes. "You look lonely."

Tommy stared at him for a very brief moment and then started laughing. "You don't know what you are talking about…"

"Then why is it today was the first time I heard about your friends?" Nathan shot back.

"Today was the first time they came up." Tommy started getting agitated.

"Bullshit Tommy, If I didn't find that photo, you would have kept them your dirty little secret. You would have harbored the one monumental thing that is missing in your life. They are the light Tommy. I saw it when you spoke of them, it was like something just clicked and that solemn look in your eyes briefly disappeared…"

"I have plenty of friends right here in LA, you know." Tommy waved him off.

Nathan smiled. "That is true, but you want to know something I think you already realized…"

"What?" Tommy growled.

"They are not them…" Nathan said smugly as the light flickered in Tommy's eyes. "They are not what you are looking for, and you don't give a damn about them."

Tommy pressed the bridge of his nose. "Look, I miss my friends granted. But my life is here. Making movies is all I ever wanted…"

"And who is asking you to give that up?" Nathan countered.

"It's not so simple."

"No, I'm fairly certain it is. You are just afraid." Nathan sat up straighter. "You are afraid they won't accept you back, that things won't be the same as they were in your youth. Well, how will you ever know, if you don't go back?"

"I can't go back…" Tommy declared. "I told you my life is here now."

"What life? What life will you lead here, if your heart is back in your home town?" Nathan watched as Tommy stood. "You can make new friends, date as many women as you want. But none of them will be Kimi…"

"They don't have to be!" Tommy shot back, feeling his defenses rising.

"Don't they?" This time Nathan laughed at the baffled look Tommy portrayed. "C'mon Tommy don't tell me you haven't noticed."

"Noticed what?" The director crossed his arms over his chest.

"The type of women you date. I mean I only noticed it today when you told me more about Kimi on the car ride over here." Nathan scratched his chin. "I mean the last girl you dated, was a journalist, just like Kimi."

"Yeah so?"

Nathan chuckled. "I'm not done. What about Sonya, she was Japanese. Trina had the long black hair, and dresses like Kimi. Danielle well she was the activist, you mentioned something about Kimi and charity and rights. Do you want me to go on…"

Tommy blinked twice and sat back down in a haze. "No, no… I can see where you are getting at but I don't see the point of it, Nath."

Nathan sighed. "Tommy you fell in love with her…"

Tommy's eyes widened before he averted his gaze to the floor. "That was a very long time ago…"

"Is it?" Nathan lips quirked.

Tommy groaned. "Why don't you stop the riddles and just spit out what you have to say."

"You are still in love with her. You never stopped…" Nathan revealed softly.

Tommy shook his head vigorously. "No, no. I'll admit that I fell in love with her." The director stood up. "But it was an entire lifetime ago… I'm not the same person I was then as I assume she isn't. I grew up since then."

"Well, you know what, Tommy…" Nathan also stood with a determined look in his black eyes as he towered over Tommy. "In life there are just _**some things you never grow out of…**_"

Tommy opened his mouth about to say something and then he snapped it shut again. What could he say that would make any difference? He would just be lying if he denied anything that Nathan had said was true. Worst was he would be lying to himself. "I'll meet you in the car." He said as he picked up his jacket and left the lounge. Nathan sighed shaking his head as he followed his mentor out of the club.

The night was warm and clear. Tommy stared up at the stars, thinking about something he hadn't allowed himself to think about in years. Opening the car door, he slammed himself in shut. Then heard the door open and close as his intern sat down. Nathan glanced over at Tommy who seemed to have his jaw clenched and looked like he was deep in though. A small smirk crept on the side of the intern's mouth as he turned to face the view outside of the window. The sports car roared to life before pulling onto the busy streets.

About ten minutes into the silent drive along the beach, Nathan let a heavy sigh. "Tommy…"

Tommy turned his head slightly. "Yeah?"

"Why don't you just go home?"

"That's where we headed." Tommy rolled his eyes.

"No I meant to your friends and family." He said softly.

Tommy stiffened and looked straight ahead, his face hard. "Nathan, I know we are friends. But honestly, you are still a kid. There is so much more you need to learn about life."

"I know that Tommy but you also need to learn there are also more important things to life than LA and things that make you unhappy."

Tommy jerked his head in Nathan's direction. His anger building up. "I'm not unhappy!"

"Yes you are!" Nathan shot back.

"Well who the fuck are you to tell me I'm unhappy? I mean what the hell do you know? You are young and naïve, and right now you don't have everything going for you. So maybe you should butt out of my fucking life and focus on your own!" Tommy raged, the veins popping out on his neck.

Nathan was taken aback by the force of Tommy's rant. "Tommy, I…"

"No, I don't want to fucking hear it okay! So stop fucking talking about my unhappy life okay." Tommy interrupted his eyes still on the intern.

"Tommy!"

"Enough Nathan, I said enough!" Tommy yelled, smacking the dashboard with his fisted hand.

"Tommy!" Nathan reached over lightening quick to grab the steering wheel, Tommy's eyes grew large as head lights consumed the front of his car. His vision going blank by the blinding white light. Nathan swerved the car just missing the truck by an inch as the car slipped into the small forestation and crashing hard into an oak tree. The front of the car crumpled and wrapped around the form of the trunk. Tommy hit his head on the steering wheel, a small gash on his head, soaking his hair with blood.

Slowly and groggily Tommy's eyes blinked open as he groaned, putting his hand on the cut. "Shit…" His vision was doubling on him. "Nathan…" He moaned. "Hey Nath…" He looked over to see Nathan leaning back against the seat, drenched in small spots of blood and unconscious. "NO!" He kicked opened his side of the door and stumbled out, falling onto the ground. Dragging himself up, he managed to round the car to the passenger side. The door was busted up. He used all his strength to yank the damaged piece of metal open. Then he slapped Nathan's face softly. "Nathan…" Slap. "Nathan, wake up…" Slap. "Nathan wake up dammit!" Nathan's eyes opened slightly as he moaned. Tommy's eyes lit up with relief, his tears mixing with the blood on his face and he unhooked the interns seatbelt and carried Nathan's body to the ground.

He cradled the intern larger form in his arms. "Tommy…" Nathan murmured, gasping loudly when he felt the puncture wound near his chest.

"Don't move." Tommy eyes strained when he saw the big piece of metal sticking out of Nathan's ribs. "You are going to be okay…"

"Tommy…" Nathan panted, each breath excruciating as his blood started to pool around them. "Tommy…"

"I'm right here… Nath, I'm not going anywhere. " He heard the sirens heading their way. "The ambulance is on its way."

"Tommy…" Nathan coughed out blood. "Are you okay?"

Tommy wanted to laugh, as tears filled his eyes again. It was so like Nathan to worry about others above himself. "Just peachy… You?" His voice broke.

Nathan laughed slowly and whimpered at the same time, his eyes closing. "I've been better…" He cried out as he shifted a little, his eyes shooting open.

"Don't move Nathan." Tommy tried to hold the squirming body still, his tears falling freely. "You hurt really bad…" Nathan's body calmed down and his eyes started to droop. Tommy was alarmed by the sudden change. He slapped the interns cheek. "No, Nathan stay awake. You need to stay with me! Stay with me." He slapped him again.

Nathan's eyes opening wider but were incoherent. "Tommy…"

"Stay with me buddy! Stay with me… The ambulance is almost here" Tommy held him tighter.

Nathan let out a serene smile. "Tell Kimi, I said hi…" His eyelids fell and his body stilled.

"NO! No!" Tommy shook his head. "You can tell her yourself! Nathan, no, stay with me!"He shouted slapping the intern's face again. "Nathan Goddammit, please wake up! Wake up!" A sob ripped from him as he held the nineteen year old's still form in his arms trembling. "Please Nathan! Please Nath, please wake up!" Tommy's blood mixed tears dripping onto Nathan's lifeless face. "Wake up!" Tommy buried his face into the interns crimson stained chest. "Nathan!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Present 

Kimi's bit her lip as tears poured down her face. Tommy with his back to her hugging himself remembering the feel of Nathan's lifeless form in his arms. "It was my fault…" Tommy's eyes overflowed. "He was trying to tell me and I didn't want to listen…"

Kimi wiped her eyes with her sleeve and walked up behind Tommy. She slipped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly, her nose tucked into his back. "It wasn't your fault… You couldn't have known…"

Tommy shut his eyes tight. "It was, he never do anything wrong. He never say anything wrong Kimi and I snapped at him. And when he was trying to tell me about the truck, I wouldn't listen… And he ended up dead because of me…"

Kimi turned him around to face her. She shook her head. "It was an accident…" She hugged him desperately. "It was an accident… And he wouldn't want you blaming yourself for it."

Tommy pulled out of the embrace. "How can you know what he would want? Kimi he is dead… He is dead!" He shouted. He whirled around on her. "It should have been me." He spoke in a daze. "It should have been me…"

Kimi's eyes widened. "It would have been you, Tommy. It would have been both of you."

"Kimi…"

This time Kimi shook her head vigorously. "No, Tommy, now you listen to me." She cupped both his cheeks in her palms forcing him to look at her. "You need to forgive yourself. Do you think Nathan would want you to go on punishing yourself for something you can't control now? I mean seriously what is wrong with you!"

"What?" Tommy arched an eyebrow.

"Is that how you want to remember Nathan, on the day he died? Or the days that he lived? It's a big burden to carry for the rest of your life. And from what I know of him, I know that is the last thing he would want you to do." She could see the internal battle in Tommy's eyes breaking her heart. She couldn't help herself as she pulled him down for a slow languid kiss. She released him, their foreheads leaning together. "I think we should go back to camp…"

"I,…" Tommy stuttered as he pulled away. He turned around to face the water. "I think I just need to think. I'll meet you there."

"Okay." Kimi sighed but nodded. "Look Tommy you either need to forgive yourself or not. No one can help you there, and as much as I want to even I don't have the power to." Tommy's gaze was fixed on the darkened lake. Kimi sighed again and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Tommy I think you looking at this all wrong anyway…"

"How so?" He asked softly, not turning around.

Kimi smiled sadly. "You didn't end Nathan's life, Tommy. He saved yours…" Her hand dropped from his shoulder as she turned back treading back to camp leaving the young director staring into nothingness…

* * *

><p><em><strong>So that is chapter 14... If you want more of this story lemme know...<strong>_

_**Reviews are a great motivator... haha**_

_**Anyway click that little button... And leave one**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Some things you never grow out of, but may learn to love more…**

_**Hey guys sorry for making you wait so long. Just had some family issues to deal with. Thank you for all the reviews. I won't keep you waiting, here is chapter 15.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Rugrat All grown up**

**Chapter 15: Holding on and Letting go…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rugrat/ All Grown up or any of their characters**

Crisp air travelled through the open window, causing a certain journalist to tug the covers more securely up to her neck. Stirring in her bed, the Japanese woman's eyes slowly popped open to the striking daylight. Letting out an enormous yawn, Kimi sat up, her arms stretching high above her tousled hair. Her eyes wandered over the confinements of her room, everything was where it was supposed to be, how it was supposed to be. But was it really that simple? Sighing she slipped out of the safety and comfort of her bed, padding into the bathroom. Her eyes were instantly drawn to the mirror cabinet, her messy reflection staring back at her. She watched as it revealed her emotions clearly. A small sad smile graced her lips, her eyes were worn out, tired and… And lonely.

The rest of the camping trip had been a drag. Tommy had come back to camp that night with his shield burned, his eyes hollow and his heart longing. He had avoided her like a plague for the rest of the days, mostly spending time with the group as a whole or going off by himself. And the brief moments they made eye contact, he was the first one to drop their gaze. Like he was some sort of monster or something. How was she supposed to deal with this? How was she supposed to deal with him? "Well, you did want to know…" She let out a rueful chuckle. He was like a walking contradiction. Always finding ways to keep you on your toes, Kimi thought to herself. She never really knew what to think when it came to the director or what to believe. The only thing she knew for sure was that Tommy Pickles was alive and breathing. He could have been… Kimi closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against the coolness of the mirror. "Don't think about it." She murmured to herself. She lost him once before. Her eyes shot open with a determined look in her eye. She will be damned if she lost him again and to his wallowing self. What did that mean for them? She wasn't sure…

After she had gotten dressed, Kimi made her way downstairs to the kitchen when she saw her mother behind the stove. Her parents had gotten back from their holiday at the same time that the gang had gone on their camping trip. She kissed her mother's cheek and took a seat at the counter. "What's for breakfast?"

Kira turned around and shook her head. "Didn't I teach you kids any manners? Good morning to you too, Kimberly."

Kimi winced at her full name. "Mom…" She drawled but only got a glare from her mother. "Um, good morning." She smiled sheepishly.

Kira smiled satisfied. "Now that's better." Kimi just rolled her eyes. "We are having French toast."

"Great." Kimi smiled sadly as she waited patiently for her breakfast. Her thoughts constantly drifting to the young director. She began tapping her fingers on the surface.

Kira eyebrows drew hearing the familiar sound. "Okay, what's on your mind?"

Kimi's fingers halted in mid-air. "What?"

Her mother sighed as she deposited two slices onto Kimi's plate before handing her the syrup. "Something is troubling you, sweetie." It was more of a statement than a question.

Kimi frowned at her breakfast. She could try lying to her mother and saying no. But there was no point to it considering how well her mother knew her. "It's nothing I can't handle." She thought was the best way to get her mother off it. She knew her mother meant well but she didn't want to betray Tommy's confidence.

Kira nodded seeing her daughter's reluctance in the vague statement. "Okay, honey. But just know if you ever need a sounding board I'm here."

Kimi smiled at her mother. "I know, thanks mom."

Kira smiled back. "But I just have one question?"

"Which is?"

"Well, is it about Tommy?"

"Why would you ask that?" Kimi asked carefully.

Kira shrugged. "It's just that I've noticed he hasn't been around since the camping trip. I just assumed you would be seeing each other more often since the two of you are dating."

Kimi dropped her fork in her plate. "What? We aren't dating." She laughed awkwardly in denial. Technically she didn't know what they were doing. It was all part of a deal. If they were dating she would know right? _Right?_

Her mother frowned at her. "You not?" Kimi shook her head firmly. "But you guys go on dates together. As a couple." Kimi nodded. "So then what do you call it if not dating?" Kira wondered.

"Its, its…" Kimi frowned. Sure it sounded like they were dating but they weren't. "Hell, I don't know what it is. It's complicated."

"Clearly." Kira rolled her eyes, knowing her daughter would have to figure it out what it was. "But still, he hasn't been coming around lately."

"He, um just got a few things on his mind." Kimi admitted.

"Well then maybe you should call him?" Her mother suggested washing the pan.

"What?" Kimi said in between a bite.

Her mother sighed as she put it on the rack. She wiped her wet hands on her apron and then lifted her gaze to meet her daughters. "You know, you can't always expect him to make the first move."

"I don't do that."

Kira let out an amused chuckle. "Of course you do sweetie. You have your father's stubborn streak in you." She smiled when her daughter scowled. "But you need to let him know you want him as much as he wants you."

"I do." Kimi confessed in mumble mostly to herself not liking where her mother was taking the conversation.

"Then calling him shouldn't be so hard."

"It's not." Kimi snorted, annoyed by her mother's persistence. Whose side was she on anyway?

Kira picked the receiver off the wall handing it to her daughter. "Then call."

Kimi stared at the phone in her hand and then at her mother. "I can't…" What if he wasn't ready to talk to her? It took a lot to confide in her and maybe she shouldn't have pushed him so hard. She didn't hold any contempt towards him but what scared her was the probability that he did towards her for bringing up all those painful memories.

"Why not?" Kira asked with a hint of concern.

Kimi sighed. "What if he doesn't want to talk to me?"

Kira wanted to ask why, but she held her tongue knowing her daughter would have told her if she wanted to. Instead she brushed a loose strand of hair off the younger Japanese woman's face. "Then you tried. And you will feel better for it knowing where you stand. It's better than making yourself miserable." Kira kissed her daughter's forehead. "I better go check on Chas before he over sleeps." She left Kimi staring at the phone taking in her mother's words.

Biting her lip Kimi dialed, knowing her mother was right. She tapped her foot against the rung of the stool she sat on as she heard it ring. Suddenly there was a voice on the other end. "Hello Pickles residence."

Kimi rolled her eyes at Dil's formal greeting. "Hi Dil, its Kimi."

"Kimi, how are you?" She could hear his smile in his tone.

She smiled nervously back, knowing it was now or never. "I'm doing okay, thanks. I was wondering is Tommy there?"

"He already left."

"Oh…" She said, disappointment laced in her tone. "When will he be back?"

"Kimi, I thought you knew." Dil hesitated on the other side. "He went back… Back to LA. He never said if he will be back."

"What!" Kimi stood, the stool screeching on the kitchen tiles. Her heart was pounding loudly. Three months wasn't up yet. Why would he just up and leave? She probably knew why. But it couldn't explain why he would do it without telling her.

"I'm sorry, Kimi." Dil said softly. "He left last night."

Kimi couldn't help the tears that began to gather in her eyes. Blinking a few free she spoke. "Um, it's okay. I should go anyway." She hung up before he had a chance to reply…

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Angelica knelt on the carpet on her bedroom trying to locate her left boot under her bed. Sighing with relief she grabbed the shoe and forcefully stuffed her foot into it. Today she happened to wake up late again. What was wrong with her these days, it was the second time this week. Sleep has just been coming more regularly and they were more peaceful. Strutting through her home she mildly acknowledged the babysitter who would take Brian to daycare at a more appropriate time. "Hello Macy."

"Hello Miss Pickles, running late again." The teenager said, with a yawn.

"It would seem so." She grabbed her cellphone and keys stuffing them in her purse. Then she made one final stop at Brian's bedroom. She slowed down just admiring her sleeping son who had the CPR Sam stuffed toy that Phil got him tucked under his arm. Her smile was natural as she brushed a few strands of golden blonde hair off his angelic face.

The little boy stirred in his sleep, opening his heavy eyes a little. "Mama?" He whispered.

Angelica's smile deepened. "Shshsh baby, I'm just going to work. I may run a little late so I might not see you when grandpa comes to fetch you after daycare." She sighed running her fingers through his hair. It was Thursday and that had been their agreement.

"Okay, I love you." The little boy mumbled before squeezing CPR Sam closer and falling back into his slumber.

"I love you too." Angelica pressed a kiss to his forehead before leaving Brian's room. Making sure she didn't forget anything she paid the babysitter one final wave before opening the door. "Bye Macy."

"Bye Ms Pickles." Macy sat on the couch flipping through the channels as Angelica pulled the door shut behind her.

"Good morning Ms Pickles." Angelica flinched almost dropping her handbag at the voice behind her.

She whirled around, her heartbeat racing. "Jesus Phil! Are you trying to kill me?" She blew out the breath she was holding, scowling at the amused grin on the Chef's face.

He tilted his head slightly as he took a few strides towards her until her back hit the door. He placed both hands on either side of her head his eyes never leaving hers. "Now if I did that, whom would I kiss good morning?" He murmured, his breath caressing her lips.

Angelica could feel the heat rise up from her toes, up through her neck. She placed her palms on Phil's chest in a weak attempt to push him away. "Phil, I'm la-" That was as far as sentence got before the rest was stifled in a kiss that was anything but mild. She felt his hot mouth on hers taking away her power to breath, think and she was pretty sure stand. She was lucky she was leaning against the door. With tiny intervals giving room to breathe, she managed to form some words. "Phil, my make-up." She moaned softly when he nipped on her bottom lip.

Phil chuckled softly against her lip. "You got an emergency stash in your car." He said before his lips were on hers again. This time slower, but just as potent.

Angelica pulled back feeling a bit light headed, yet her eyes still closed, her hands firmly still on his well defined chest that she could feel through the thin material of his shirt. "Phil, the traffi-" Again her attempts were muffled against his unrelenting lips. All her rational thoughts seemed to vanish in that instant.

Phil's hands journeyed down across her sides to rest at her hips. "Finished with the excuses?" His lips curled against hers knowing he won when he felt the kiss intensify mostly due to her part.

"Yep pretty much." She mumbled as her hands gripped his shirt pulling him more into her, her lips taking charge knowing that even though he won this battle, she would win the war. This went on for another five minutes until they both knew they had to stop before they ripped each other's clothes off right there in the hallway. They leaned their foreheads together both heavily panting from their early morning activity. "I'm late…" Angelica stated needlessly.

Phil opened his eyes, a smirk trailing across his swollen lips. "I can't say that I'm sorry."

"Of course not." She rolled her eyes but couldn't help the chuckle which caused him to grin. "So what are you doing up so early?" She asked running a hand through his brunette hair. She was already late, what was another few minutes?

"Um, well I had to go in early to do the breakfast pastries since John is sick." Phil leaned back letting her straighten her clothes.

"Ah, so are you working tonight as well?"

Phil shrugged. "Unfortunately yes, but I'll be home early. Thursdays are always a low crowd."

"Well then, maybe when you're done you could come over and we could do something?" The blonde's brow rose suggestively.

Phil's interest peeked. "Hmmm, what kind of something?"

"We'll decide then." She looked at her watch and then back at him with a glare. "I have to go. I'm really late." She picked up her handbag she dropped sometime during their make-out session.

"Wait, I've got you something." Phil picked up the takeaway coffee cup from the floor near his door. "Um, I kind of got you this from the restaurant but it's probably cold now." He smiled sheepishly.

She couldn't help but smile as she took the cup from him and took a sip. "It's still warm and still sweet." She leaned over and pecked his cheek. "I really have to go. See you tonight." She shouted over her shoulder as she made a dash for the elevator. The brunette watched her go with a goofy smile on his face that he wasn't aware of.

... ... ... ... ...

Phil whistled while he worked the nightshift, his staff eyeing him out wearily. Placing the final cherry on his Black Forrest cake, satisfied with its position, he leaned back to admire his masterpiece. A smug smile graced his face before he looked up at his interns that were gawking at him. "What?" He asked, startling everyone back into their tasks at hand. That was weird, he frowned. Shrugging he went back out into the restaurant.

Max picked his head up from the bar with a sly smirk. "Ah, Mr. Happy…"

"What?" Phil asked confused.

Max laughed at the oblivious look on Phil's face. "Don't tell me you don't know."

Phil sat on the free bar stool looking out at his restaurant that was quite lively tonight. "Know what?"

"Dude, you have been scaring most of your kitchen staff with your happy ways." Max patted him on the back. "What happen to the serious chef Philipe De- Ville? They think the real you have been abducted by aliens."

Phil rolled his eyes. "What are you talking about? I'm still serious…"

Max laughed. "Yeah sure you are, as much as a one -toothed two year old."

Phil frowned. "I don't know what you talking about…" He shrugged.

"Yeah, okay…" Max humored him as he pulled out a bottle of whiskey from the bottom cupboard. "So, um, how's Angelica?"

Phil almost stumbled off his seat. Quickly composing himself, he answered causally. "Um, she's good."

"Good, hey?" Max wiggled his brows. "How good?" He grinned. "Are you going to see her tonight?"

"There's a possibility. She is my neighbor after all." Phil said noncommittally and rolled his eyes at the bartender who just arched his eyebrow, amused. "Just get back to work." He said jumping off the stool but he couldn't help the smile that crept on his face.

"This is not over Philipe." Max just laughed and got back to work.

"Whatever…" Phil waved him off and decided to take a round through the restaurant. He pulled off his toque and tucked under his arm. Running a hand through his brunette hair, he set his mind on a certain blonde. He couldn't wait for wok to be over and see what tonight had in store for him. His stomach was tying up in knots just thinking about it. That was life he supposed. He just wished life involved more of those soft lips. All he wanted to do was kiss them like it was the only thing that made life worth living. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Jeez, I'm probably going insane." He had to be going insane right. Was it possible to have someone and still want them like you would die if you didn't? It's not like they defined whatever they had was. They were just seeing each other. Was it exclusive? He shuddered at the thought. He hadn't been exclusive since, well high school. But he hadn't been with anyone else since. Maybe tonight would be a good time to talk about it.

Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around he almost dropped his hat. "Hello Phil."

His eyes widened and his mouth went dry as he stared a ghost in the face. "Um, Wally?"

She gave him a glorious smile, her eyes twinkling. She giggled. "You remember…" He looked at her dressed in a sleek green dress, her hair pinned up. Her smile just as beautiful as he remembered. The smile of the only woman he thought he loved. She nudged him playfully. "Are you going to just stand there like you've seen a ghost?" She teased enjoying the stunned response.

He snapped out of it. "No, sorry…" He smiled sheepishly. "It's just been a long time." Like over six years, since…

"It has…" She nodded. "Um, you look good." She smiled shyly.

"You too…" He shuffled his feet feeling like an awkward high school boy. Seeing her like this was so unexpected. He wasn't sure how to act. What to say? What do you say to the only girl that broke your heart? "So how have you been?" He cringed, so lame he thought.

"I've been well, actually I just work at the firm across the road." She pointed to the tall blue building. "I just started today so my colleagues brought me for some drinks." She pointed to a bunch of lawyers who were drinking and laughing at the center table.

He nodded dumbly. "Um, I work here…"

"I know." Wally giggled. "If the chef uniform didn't give it away, your reputation certainly has."

He smiled back inwardly cursing himself for acting like a fool. "Um, thanks."

"So are you busy right now?" She smiled looking hopeful.

"Er, yeah, head chef and all." He pointed to his hat.

"Um, that's too bad. I was hoping we could catch up." Her smile slipped a little. "But perhaps another time?"

He gave her a genuine smile. "Sure."

"See you around Philly…" She grinned and went to join her friends.

"You too…" He whispered to himself feeling unnerved hearing her old nickname for him. He walked back past the bar.

Max picked his head up looking at his somewhat stunned friend. "Hey, are you okay, man?"

"Yeah, great…" Phil spared him a brief glance before disappearing into the kitchen leaving Max unconvinced. She was just a girl. That he forgot all about. So then why was he feeling this way? Like she fell from the sky. She was the last thing he expected to see at this point of his life. When did she even get back into town? His drifted towards clock learning it was a few agonizing more hours until he was able to go home.

He worked diligently trying to keep his mind off his ex who was outside in his restaurant. But everything seemed to be swarming over him, all the memories of bliss, all the memories of heartache. He worked in his private sector not really in the mood of socializing with his interns tonight. Just as he was washing his hands someone knocked on the steel door. "I thought I said no one was to disturb me?" He simply said not turning around.

"Well I was kind of hoping you would make an exception." He heard a familiar voice say.

He turned around slowly eyeing out the light brunette woman who was leaning against the steel door. "How did you get in here?" Was all he was able to ask, feeling his tongue tie.

"I said I was an old friend." Wally sauntered in, her eyes wandering his kitchen. "It's nice…" She decided.

"Um, thanks…" He shrugged not sure what to make of the woman in front of him. She was a little wobbly on her feet, he assumed drunk.

She gave him a mischievous smirk. "I remember you being more versed with words."

"People change in six years." He countered watching her carefully roam his domain.

She giggled. "So I have heard." She shot him another impish stare. "Quite a reputation you have built for yourself. Not only with your cooking of course, women too."

"A man has to have his hobbies." He said in a detached tone not like her here in his quarters. As far as he was concerned he didn't owe her any explanations.

"And women have become a hobby to you?" She asked thoroughly amused.

"It used to be one." He admitted softly as Angelica came into his thoughts.

"And now?" She tilted her head and asked.

"And now you are very drunk and should leave." He tried to direct her when she pushed up against him. He lifted his hands up. "Wally, what are you doing?"

"I missed you Philly." She almost purred. "There was no one who ever made me feel the way you did." She said honestly with regret. He thought if that wasn't the most cliché thing he ever heard, he didn't what was. Yet his body felt frozen in place.

"Leave Wally." He commanded.

"You don't really want me to." She pushed herself further into him. Maybe a few weeks ago he wouldn't have wanted to but now he was so confused.

"Yes I do." He nodded with uncertainty.

"I don't believe you." She grinned before she pulled him down into a kiss.

Phil broke them apart when there was a knock on door. He watched as Angelica's small smile fell before she stormed back out. He couldn't think as he felt panic course through his body as he pushed the brunette out of the way running after the blonde. "Angelica wait!" He shouted. She halted when he said her name causing him to stop where he was. She turned back towards him with a dark glare. He wasn't sure if she wanted him to come any closer so he stayed where he was. "It's not what looks like." He protested.

"So she didn't just have her tongue down your throat?" She pointed to Wally who stepped into the hall with them. Yet she didn't recognize Phil's ex -girlfriend.

Phil winced. "Okay, so it's exactly what it looked like. But I swear I didn't kiss her."

Angelica had to chuckle at that one. She was always stupid. "Let me guess she kissed you, right?" She used Ethan's famous excuse. Phil knew that was a loaded question. So he dropped his gaze to the floor. "I thought so." She turned back towards the exit.

"Wait!" He yelled again. He didn't know why, all he knew was that he didn't want her to leave.

She whipped around again this time fury burning through her tears. But she kept her voice even and calm. "For what Phil? I'm not angry at you."

He looked at her baffled. "You're not?"

"No." She shook her head, knowing she was really angry at herself. "There is no reason I should be. We never define what we are to each other. Who am I to you to be angry?"

Phil felt like crap. "Angelica don't be like this."

This time her voice did rise. "Like what Phil? Like a fool? I don't care what you or my parents think but I'm not! Not anymore!" With that she stormed out.

"Fuck!" Phil growled slamming his fist into the wall. He screwed up.

"Was that Angelica?" He heard Wally speak forgetting she was even there.

He didn't even bother looking at her. "Leave Wally."

"Phil…"

"I said leave before I call security!" He shouted off the top of his lungs causing her to widen her eyes. She rushed through the front leaving Phil to feel like an asshole all by himself…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ah, there is trouble everywhere it seems. Will it get better? <strong>_

_**Find out next chapter…**_

_**Don't forget to review… **_


	16. Chapter 16

**Some things you never grow out of, but may learn to love more…**

**Hey guys thank you for the great response, I have been mighty busy but I love this story so I'm keeping at it. **

**Rugrat /All grown up**

**Chapter 16: When life gives you lemons…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rugrat/ All Grown up or any of their characters**

* * *

><p><span>The Restaurant <span>

Phil stalked into the main area of the restaurant pulling off his toque. His brown eyes wandering over tonight's packed crowd. He smiled blandly attempting to feel the sense of contentment and pride that he usually felt when his restaurant was buzzing. Yet something was different. He didn't feel it, he didn't feel anything. And he was feeling this way for over two weeks since a certain blonde mother stormed out of here in a frenzy of shame and hurt. He instantly pushed that memory of that night out of his head, her infuriated face concealed by those hazel eyes that were swimming in hurt. Hurt that he had caused, he ran a hand through his long brunette locks. He found himself leaning against the bar, just staring at the entrance, people lining outside in attempts to get a last minute reservation. Only a few of them would be lucky enough, the rest of them would be forced to wander and find other dining arrangements. But it wouldn't be the same. Once you had your mind set on the best, would you ever be satisfied elsewhere?

That bought his thoughts back to the blonde. A small smile forming on his lips, thinking about the time they were forced to interact over the last two weeks. It's not like it could be helped considering they were neighbors. He still got to hang out with the little man as much as he could ring it. She never let Brian on to the strain they were feeling. That he was grateful for, he couldn't imagine his life without the three year old. He would still catch her smiling at their interaction like before. It was as if things returned to way things were before. They had met alone on only a few times catching the same lift, she had greeted him civilly and went on her way. He would simply stand there watching her move away from him as if nothing ever happened between them. You would think he would be glad in knowing things could return to normal. That they would be able to be friendly towards each other considering they had the same best friends. It was in everyone's best interest right? Right?

Then why was he feeling like it was anything but right? It was as if she hadn't changed. And maybe that was the problem because he did. She changed him without both of them aware of it.

"Philipe!"

The chef flinched at the hand that slapped him on the back. He whirled around. "What the fuck was that for?"

Max's brow drew. "Well, maybe if you answered me when I was talking to you for the past minute, I would haven't resorted to being physical."

"I …" Phil started.

"Haven't heard a word I said, have you?" The bartender studied Phil who ducked his head a little sheepish. "What's been up with you lately?"

"Nothing, why?"

"I wouldn't say that's nothing. Since when are you so distracted?" Max pointed a finger at him and slid a glass of the chef's favourite whiskey at him.

Phil caught the glass, downing the contents. "I'm not distracted."

"Phil, we're friends so I'm going to be frank with you and pray I don't get fired." Phil grinned at his friend's drama queen antics. "But for over two weeks now, you have been really well…" The bartender scrunched his face not sure how to put it. "Er well…"

"Max just spit it out, I don't have all night. Have to meet the gang tonight."

Max sighed. "Fine, you have been lovesick."

Phil's whole posture stiffened. "L-lovesick?" He stuttered his eyes widening. He blinked twice and then broke out in a hysterical chuckle.

Max rolled his eyes, this is exactly the reaction he expected from his playboy friend. He picked up the glass mug and resumed his shining. "Well, yeah." He shrugged.

Phil tried to contain his laughter. "You do know, you have to be in love to be lovesick."

"Oh, I know that…" The bartender shot him a knowing look while tending to a customer.

"That would be insinuating that I'm in love with Angelica Pickles." The chef scoffed.

"Who said anything about Angelica?" Max shrugged and smirked deviously. Phil froze, his eyes narrowing, realizing he was just baited.

"No…" He shook his head. No, it couldn't be. He wasn't. _Was he?_ "No, no, I'm not in love with her." He murmured so low the bartender barely caught it.

"Alright pal." Max humored finding his friend's reaction, interesting. "Now, try saying that with a bit more conviction." He chuckled.

"Fuck you, you don't know what you are talking about." Phil shot him a glare storming towards the kitchen. It was something else, he had been in love before and he promised himself he wouldn't get stuck in that fucking trap again. He went into the locker room pulling out his duffle bag. He stuffed in his chef attire into it and button up his black cotton shirt. He slammed the door shut resting his forehead on the door, his eyes dropping closed. He was not in love with her! _He wasn't …_

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

The Paper

Kimi pursed her lips as her fingers raced over the keyboard. She wanted to finish this article before she was forced to leave. With her eyes darting over at the clock she realized she had only ten minutes before she had to meet the gang. She would probably cancel anyway, not feeling up to the company of her friends. Typing out the last part, she signed it before emailing it to her editor. Slowly retracting her fingers she stretched them out feeling the strain of her flaming thoughts. She glanced up towards the clock again, it was 8pm on the head. She rose in her small work station searching over the vast seas of empty cubicles. As usual for the past two weeks she had been the last one to leave and the first one to arrive. Much like before…

She packed up her laptop into her knapsack and made her way towards the elevator. Taking it down to the ground floor, she journeyed through the reception area with blank face. She tried to smile at Riley who was manning the nightshift this week. "Night, Riley."

The chubby security guard shook his head and tsked. "You're last again."

She let out a low chuckle. "Hey, at least I'm earlier than yesterday."

It was true, last night she left after nine. Riley considered the young Japanese journalist, his heart clenching at the sight. The usual fiery black eyes seemed to lack the life and passion he was used to. "Anyone ever tell you, you work too hard."

She chuckled again. "Yes. You, nearly every night."

"You know, I will never understand you young people. You are either taking life too serious like you or not serious enough like my boy. Don't you ever find a balance?"

Kimi smiled warmly. "Nah, we leave that for the over forty club." She teased. "And I take it, Jake still hasn't decided what he wants to do after he finishes senior year."

"Not a clue, that one."

"Don't worry, I'm sure he will figure it out. And as much as I would like to stay and chat, my bed has been complaining I have been ignoring it."

"It shows." He nodded openly scrutinizing her appearance.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well I have been busy. Later Riley…" She headed for the rotating glass door, the breeze of the night hitting her when she stepped into the parking lot. With her eyes on the ground she let her instinct guide her towards her car, doing a mental to-do list in her head. She still had to write the charity tribute for next month, the dining Californian selection, plus she wanted to ask Mr. Oliver if she could start on the underground drug syndicate piece.

"You're earlier tonight."

Her feet stopped at the sound of the familiar voice. She lifted her head and set her annoyed gaze on the culprit. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"What? Can't a brother visit their sister at their working place?" Chuck shifted uneasily on his feet with a sheepish smile. He leaned on her black convertible.

"Uh, not if I see you every day at home." She rolled her eyes and gave him a questioning glare.

He sighed. "Okay, fine. Suzy sent me to make sure you didn't bale on us this week."

"I wasn't going to bale." She gave a mock incredulous look. But Chuck simply rolled his eyes. "Okay, fine I was just going to go home and sleep."

"That is exactly what Suzy said you would do." He grinned smugly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She pouted deeply. "Where is she anyway?"

"She dropped me off and headed straight to Angelica's."

"Ah, so Mr. Babysitter are we going or what?" She deposited her knapsack in the backseat and hopped into the front.

He crumpled his face as he sat in the faded passenger seat, yanking on his seatbelt forcefully. "When are you going to get rid of this death trap and buy yourself a real car?"

"You know, you could always walk." Kimi scowled as she pulled out of the drive way. She was in no mood for her brother's constant bickering about the state of her car. She loved it and that's all mattered. It wasn't like it was going to wake up one morning and leave her.

Chuckie sighed feeling a little bad for the cheap shot considering the bad mood she had been in the last two weeks. He knew the cause of it and he sort of felt like kicking Tommy's ass. But could he really condemn Tommy for having a life in LA waiting for him. It sucked when you get caught between your best friend and your sister. So he voted to stay out of it. He looked over on her side, watching the strands of her hair tousle in the wind, her eyes focused on the road. "So how are you doing?"

"Fine." She sniped. "Why do you ask?"

"Jeez, can't I just inquire of your well- being without being shot?" He asked, hurt seeping through. He turned his body towards the window. "Sorry I asked."

Kimi blew out a breath and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'm sorry…" She apologized softly. "I've just been a little stressed at work."

"Uh –huh, that's it." He responded, but she simply stared ahead not willing to go there.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

The Apartments

Angelica strutted through the lobby of her building towards the lifts. She waved at tonight's watchman before stepping into the elevator. Once inside, she selected her floor and moved towards one corner leaning against it in exhaustion. Her eyes drooped slightly when the doors began to close.

"Hey! Hold the lift." Her eyes popped open at the loud request, holding the doors open. The owner of the voice dove in, panting, clearly he was running. "Thanks…" He managed through uneven breaths.

"No problem."

Phil cringed at the sound of the silk like voice. He straightened seeing the beautiful blonde in front of him. The conversation with Max clogging his mind. Love? He forced the concept out of his head and attempted a polite smile. "Late too?"

"Meeting ran over." Angelica folded her coat over her arm, eyes on the number pad, her face sober.

"Ah."He smiled awkwardly unable to divert his eyes elsewhere. She was wearing a black skirt that caressed the just below her knee's and a white buttoned up blouse that showed just the appropriate amount of cleavage. Then there were those eyes. Those hazel eyes that watched him guardedly, almost tempting to move out of his respective corner. But he couldn't move only able to watch her waiting for to tuck that loose strand of hair behind her hair. And she did, ducking shyly. He expected her tongue to slightly wet her lips and then the tiny pink muscle made an appearance. He almost wanted to smile at the fact that he was more familiar with her habits than his own. He was brought out of his trance by the ping of the elevator, the doors slid open. "I'm just going to dump my bag in my apartment and then I'll see you guys in a bit."

"Okay." Angelica blew out a silent breath of relief, her feet already in fast stride towards her apartment. She could still feel the heat of his gaze as she disappeared into the confines of her home, causing shivers to drive through her spine. With the door closed, she leaned against it, her eyes closed painfully shut. What the hell was wrong with her? Her own body betraying her, making her feel more stupid. It wasn't as if it was more than just sex. Sure he was charming, transparent and they had become closer on a friendship level. But that didn't mean anything, right? They were still friends for their friends' sake. It wasn't as if he did anything wrong, they weren't anything to each other. Just a neighbor that she would have to interact with. That she wanted to interact with, he was a good male figure for Brian. That's all. So then, why was she still feeling this way? As much as she tried to push him out her head, he retaliated with an equal force until she felt spent.

"Mommy!" Brian ran towards his mother who caught him and lifted him up.

"Hey baby!" She placed a sloppy kiss on his nose. "How was your day?" She beamed at the little man in her life. _The only man she really needed…_

"It was cool! Aunt Suzie took me to the zoo!" The little blonde boy gripped her cheeks in his excitement.

Angelica chuckled at his enthusiasm. "She did, did she?" He nodded vigorously. She kissed him again and walked into the lounge. "Where is she anyway?" She asked as she settled him on the couch.

"In the kitchen." He pointed.

"Okay, baby, I'm just going to change into something a little more comfortable and then you can tell me all about the zoo."

"Kay…" He mumbled already engrossed on the TV.

Angelica began unbuttoning her shirt as she journeyed towards the kitchen and then stopped seeing the singer manning the stove. She couldn't help the grin that spread across her face at the homey scene. That was Suzie, she thought. She slowly tiptoed across the tiles, with a sly smirk on her face. Reaching the singer, she wrapped her arms around her waist and placed her chin on the singer's shoulder. "Honey, I'm home."

Suzie chuckled, closing the pot. Then turned around in the embrace and raised a brow. "You're late, baby." She played along in a chastising tone.

Angelica mocked sighed. "Well, you know that CEO of mine, works us to the bone."

"Yeah, yeah you're just lucky I'm in a good mood." Suzie rolled her eyes at the blonde CEO. She took a long look at her friend, she seemed more drained than usual. "You Okay?"

"What? Yeah, yeah, work's just been hectic." Angelica dropped her gaze hating the fact that she was so transparent in front of Suzie.

Suzie didn't believe that for a second and knew it was much more than that. For some odd reason her instincts pointed next door. "Do we need to have an intervention for you too?"

"No, I'm fine, Suzie… Really."

"Uh –huh." Suzie grinned and placed a sloppy kiss on her best friend's cheek humoring her.

Angelica crinkled her nose and wiped her cheek. "Thanks." She said dryly.

"Looked like you needed one." Suzie just smiled impishly her eyes traveling to her friends half unbuttoned shirt. "Oh, wow, do I get a strip show?" She wiggled her brows.

Angelica looked down at her onyx bra peeking out from beneath her shirt and laughed. "Looks like I think I better go change before Finster walks in and has a heart attack." She headed towards her room.

Suzie chuckled and shook her head. "Actually, I think he would be okay with it, if he could watch."

"Ewe… I really didn't need to know that." The blonde shouted over her shoulder.

Suzie watched her friend drift into her room, her smile falling a little. She couldn't understand why people liked to torture themselves denying the jovial route in their lives. She let out a heavy sigh when she heard the door open. Then two squabbling voices filling the passage.

"Would you just leave me alone, for hell sakes, Lillian!"

"Oh no Phillip, not until you tell me what the hell has got you all uptight."

"Nothing's got me uptight." He mumbled as he entered Angelica's apartment.

He was suddenly bombarded by a little blonde boy. "Phil!"

"Sam!" Phil's frown transposed into a mile long grin, he lifted the little throwing him in the air and catching him again.

Brian broke into a tiny fit of giggles as he stared down into the chef's face. "My name is Bwian." His blue eyes full of fun.

Phil's eyes grew mockingly. "No, I don't know…" He held Brian a length away from playfully scrutinizing the boy. "Does he look like a Brian to you Lil?"

"Nope, he looks more like a Sam to me." Lil kissed the adorable blonde boy and headed towards the kitchen.

Brian giggled throwing his hands in the air. "No, my name is Bwian!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" The boy nodded briskly.

"Hmmm, then where's Sam?"

"In my woom! I'll go get him." The little boy squiggled out of Phil's grasp, darting towards his room.

Phil couldn't help the grin as he walked into the kitchen, seeing the singer at the stove and his sister raiding the fridge. "Hey Suz." He kissed her cheek, his chef instincts taking over as he peaked into the pot. "Smells delicious…"

"Well of course it does, it's your recipe." She kissed him back.

He smiled sheepishly taking the beer his sister offered him. He sat at the counter whereas Lil set out to find the little boy. "So, um, where are Chuck and Kimi?"

"They are on their way, right now. Chuck called." Suzie responded absently as she stirred the soup.

"Hmmm…" He nodded, his gaze dropping to the flat surface in front of him. "Um, Angelica?" He enquired.

Suzie smiled and closed the pot, turning the stove low. She turned to face the chef. "She is just changing into something lighter." He nodded taking a deep swig of his beer. "But I don't know…"

Phil raised a brow. "Don't know what?"

"She has just seemed a little down lately. Do you happen to know why?" Suzie sighed.

He paused briefly before shaking his head. "No, why, did she say something?"

"Nope, I guess I'm just worried about her. She hasn't seemed herself, lately. Actually since Brian went to hospital. But it was like she went from sparkling one moment to dreary the next." Suzie studied the Chef's lament face. "I have no clue why."

Phil desperately avoided eye contact with the singer. "I…" Suzie arched a brow before the opening of the front door startled them both.

"Dammit Chuck! Give me back my papers." Kimi jumped in attempt to grab them but he was way too tall for her.

"Nope, the rules are the rules, no working tonight." Chuck walked into the kitchen, nodding at Phil, an instant grin formed on his face when he saw his wife to be. "Hey baby." He handed her the papers and drew her into a passionate kiss mindful of them.

Kimi strode into the kitchen rolling her eyes. "Jeez, you guys, save some for the honeymoon would you." She sulked seeing her papers in Suzie's hands knowing she would never get them back now.

"Hey, I'm all for open displays but I agree with Kimi. At this rate your honeymoon is going to be very bland." Phil sipped his beer.

Suzie broke the kiss, giggling and Chuck turned and retorted. "You should be the last one to talk Phil. Different girl every night, who was it last night? Brittany? Cassie?" He chuckled as Angelica strode into her kitchen wearing her comfortable sweats.

"Finsters." Angelica greeted as she popped two bottles of water, handing one to Kimi.

"Hey Angelica, maybe you can tell us." Chuck picked out his own beer, grinning.

"What?" The mother asked.

"Who Phil brought home? I'm sure you heard some poor woman screaming his name all through the night." He joked.

Angelica felt a lump get stuck in her throat. Her gaze slowly drifting to meet the Chef's. "I didn't hear anything…" She said, her voice low. For the brief moment he held Angelica's gaze, he felt something wash over him. Part of it was regret, part of it was guilt, the remaining part was something he couldn't comprehend. Kimi watched them both curiously, she was certain she could cut the tension with a knife.

"She must have been a quiet one." Chuck laughed as Phil glared at him.

"Fuck you, man." Phil jerked from his seat. "The reason she hasn't heard anything was because there was no one." He caught those hazel eyes staring back at him. "There hasn't been for over two weeks." He whispered storming out of the kitchen, leaving the room stunned at his outburst.

Chuck blinked twice as the silence consumed the room. Phil never got angry or touchy. "Okaaay… What just happened?"

Kimi just gave him a disapproving glare, shaking her head. "Nice going, Chuck." She left the kitchen with Angelica on her heels.

"What did I do?" Chuck stared at his fiancé, shrugging. "I was kidding."

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

After dinner, the gang settled in their usual positions in the lounge. This was the first time dinner had been so quiet, the only conversation blooming was between Lil and Suzie. The rest of them seemed to be lost to their own silent thoughts. Phil was seated on the couch with Brian on his lap, both of them playing CPR Sam, stealing glances at the blonde who was seated opposite them.

"Okay, I can't take this anymore!" Lil exasperated and everyone turned heads in her direction. "Since when is everyone so quiet!"

"I agree, it's not like us." Suzie let out a deep sigh. "Why don't we just get onto why we're here?" At everyone's nod, she looked at the confused Japanese woman.

Kimi felt all eyes on her. "There's a reason we're here?"

"You're the reason we're here, Kimi." Suzie nodded.

"Me? wha –why?"

"Think of this as an intervention." Chuck added.

"Intervention for what?" Kimi stiffened defensively.

"Tommy." Lil said simply.

"What about Tommy?" She feigned disinterest.

"You need to talk about it, sweetie." Kimi looked at Suzie's comforting hand placed on her thigh. "You have been overworking yourself and eventually you're going to run out of juice."

"How does my job relate to Tommy?"

"You use work to pretend your problems don't exist. You can't do that. You can't keep pretending Tommy doesn't exist. That when he left it didn't mean anything to you."

She felt her anger start bubbling up. "Well, then what the hell do you want me to do?" She rose from her seat almost vibrating with fury. "Honestly, please someone tell me what would be the appropriate thing to do in this situation." She looked around the room but no one seemed to have answers. She squeezed the arch of her nose feeling a headache coming on. "Yes, Tommy left. But what am I supposed to do, stop my life?"

"No, Kimi but you can't drown yourself in it." Suzie added softly.

Kimi let out a humorless chuckle. "So what? Instead I must cry?" She glared at them. "Cry as if he means something to me? Cry as if I fell in love with him again. Cry because he reminded me I never stopped!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, she felt the tear gather in her eyes. "No, I'm done crying." She sniffled wiping her eyes.

"Kimi…" They all looked at her stunned.

"I mean seriously, he is the one who comes back and then always runs away. And I need the intervention?" She stared at her friends incredulously. "Me? huh…"

"What do you mean ran away?" Angelica asked.

Kimi looked staggered, thinking about Tommy's secret. "I… I can't." She grabbed her keys and ran out the door.

Chuck was about to follow but Suzie held him firmly in place. "Let her go… She needs time to deal with it." She let out a small sad smile. "I think she is finally going to."

They all nodded. Then Phil's brow rose in question. "Has anyone seen Dil?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Meanwhile in LA_

In the studio, a certain director was sitting at his chaotic desk, studying the script for his next movie. Or at least trying to. "Shit!" He tossed the bundle of pages against the wall. He couldn't concentrate, he couldn't do anything! He pinched the bridge of his nose when his phone rang.

He picked it up holding it to his ear, his eyes closed. "Mr. Pickles?"

"What's up Joe?"

There was laughter coming from the other end of the line. "There's this postman here, claiming to be your brother. Says his name is Dillon Pickles. You want me to send him away, boss?"

Tommy's eyes widened as he stared at the receiver. "Uh, no, I'll be right down."

"Oki doke, boss." Tommy hung up…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hmmm … Anyone else curious to what Dil is upto… <strong>_

_**Lemme know…**_

_**Review!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Some things you never grow out of, but may learn to love more…**

_**Yes I know it's been forever, even longer than that perhaps. Sorry about that. Anyway, this chapter was split into two parts. The second part should be posted up by this coming Thursday latest. I still have a few things to tweak. So look out for it…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Rugrat All grown up**

**Chapter 17: All in… Part 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rugrat/ All Grown up or any of their characters**

LA

Tommy strolled through the confines of the studio towards the front gate. There he saw the ginger head, leaning against the wall of the security house, arms crossed over his chest, eyes closed. He was still wearing his blue and white mailroom uniform. The young director signaled the guard, with a nod. Joe nodded, opening the gates with a shutter sound. The electric gate swinging inwards, startling the younger Pickles.

Dil's eyes flew open at the noise and he met his brother's gaze. Smiling at the guard politely, he entered the studio, hands in his pockets. Tommy gave Joe a thumbs' up as Dil caught up to him. Then he turned around heading towards his office, both of them walking in silence. Tommy pushed through his office, Dil on his heels. He shut the door behind them heading towards his desk.

Dil stood in the middle of the huge chaotic office, eyes wondering all the contours of it. A thin smile played on his face as he faced his brother who simply stared at him expectantly. "It's nice…" He said, tucking his hands in his back pockets and rocking on his heels.

Tommy's brow arched. "What?"

"Your office, it's nice…"

"What are you doing here Dil?" The director's brow's drew.

"I could ask you the same thing, Thomas. What the hell are you doing here?" Dil shot back, his eyes meeting Tommy's.

"What?"

"What are you doing here? In LA?"

"What are you talking about? I live here…" Tommy declared, incredulously.

"Do you?"

"What?"

"Do you _live_ here Tommy?" Dil asked in a sincere voice.

Tommy looked at his brother grasping the hidden meaning of the question. He opened to say something and then shut it again. He shook his head. "No…" He admitted softly.

"Then come back…"

"It's not so simple, Dil."

"So what then, Tommy? Did you just come back home to play with Kimi? To play with her feelings?" Dil accused casually, knowing he was playing with fire. Tommy's eyes shot up at that, feeling his anger suddenly burn up at the accusation. Dil internally smirked at Tommy's reaction but he kept his face stony calm. "Did you get some kind of kick proving that you could? That someone still cares about you? That someone could still love you, after what you did?"

Tommy's black eyes widened, as he felt the hands at his side slowly curl into fists. "I…"

But Dil cut him off. "Because if that was your aim, bro, congratulations! You did it. Someone still loves you so fucking much that it is hurting her. Congratulations, you should be so proud… Because here you are, going to resume your life like the last few months never happened." Dil chuckled, shaking his head. "I mean you won the game, right? Because that is all Kimi is to you, a game, right?"

Dil expected it but he never blocked the punch that socked him right in the jaw and had him stumbling straight into the wall. Gaining his balance, he swiped his thumb across the side of his mouth collecting the blood that began to seep out. He stared at the crimson liquid for a moment before his lips quirked into a slight amused smile. His gaze picked up to see his brother's eyes widened in shock, his breathing labored as he held his swelling fist in his other hand. "I guess, I was wrong… You really love her." He smiled and straightened himself, working out the sudden kink in his neck. "You love her, Tommy…"

Tommy's eyes shut painfully, he knew he loved her but… "She deserves better than me, Dil." The last few months with her made him realize that.

Dil watched his brother for a moment. "Honestly… I think so too. I mean, if this is your life. Tommy Pickles the bravest man I know, cowering behind an empty desk. An empty life…" Tommy slowly lowered his eyes shamefully at his brother's words. "But what we think doesn't matter. We have no right to decide for her and you know it." He sighed. "I mean do you want her, Tommy?"

"You know I do but…"

"No buts… Do you want her?"

"Yes…" Tommy nodded.

"Then go get her…"

"I don't know if I can…" Tommy stammered.

"I know it's not going to be easy. But its Kimi, Goddammit!" Dil grabbed him by the front of his shirt, Tommy waiting for the punch he knew he deserved. But instead he was shaken forcefully. "God, Tommy, Nathan's death was unfortunate…" He waited for Tommy's eyes to meet his own. He shook his head in pity, seeing the wounded soul through his brother's eyes. "But yours –is just sad…"

Tommy had nothing to say to that so he just averted his gaze. Dil sighed dropping his brother back onto the floor. He didn't have anything left to say so he headed straight for the door.

"Great, so you came all the way to LA to just say all that…" Tommy spoke up when he found his voice.

Dil halted, his hand on the door knob. "No… I came to LA to find my brother and take him home…" He whispered before turning his head towards Tommy, his face sober. "But clearly, he is not here… So if you happen to find him, tell him that I'll be at home. Home… My home… Kimi's home…" He pulled out a blue envelope from his back pocket, flicking it once and setting it on the file cabinet near the door. He held his brother's gaze for one final second. "Your home, Tommy…" He parted, closing the door behind him.

… ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_**A few days later…**_

Angelica's apartment

Angelica picked her head up at the slight knock on the door. Removing her glasses, she rubbed her eyes and proceeded towards the door. It was only a little after seven and she couldn't bring herself to sleep another wink so she was already at the kitchen counter going over the final details for tonight's charity ball. It had been postponed a couple months due to the problems with the contributors' schedules but she managed to get a date that suited everyone. At the door, it seemed like she wasn't the only one unable to sleep as she recognized the perpetrator on the other side of the peephole. She opened it only to have Suzie barge in.

"We need to talk…"

Angelica sighed, knowing that one of these days Suzie would crack. The singer was never fooled but it was nice pretending she was while it lasted. "Okay… But can I at least have some coffee while we do?"

Suzie studied her, bemused, before she nodded. "Okay, but we're still talking." She said in a no nonsense tone.

The blonde didn't even bother responding and poured two generous cups of caffeine. She picked up the mugs as she followed the singer into the lounge, handing her one as they settled on the two seater together.

Suzie took a sip of the delicious concoction, shifting her body to face the blonde who had a resigned expression on her face. "So where's Brian?"

"He should be up in about an hour or so…" Angelica's pale eyes strayed to the clock before returning to the concerned gaze next to her. She hated procrastination especially when she knew something was eating on the singers mind. "So what did you need to talk about that couldn't wait until tonight?"

"Phil…"

"Okay, what about him?" The blonde asked in a nonchalant tone. Suzie witnessed the cool disconcerted stare of hazel eyes, not buying it for a moment.

"Angelica…"

"Suzie…" Angelica drawled back, but Suzie was not about to back down.

"Angelica…"

The blonde let out an insufferable sigh. "Look Suzie, nothing is going on between me and Phil."

The singer contemplated her best friend noticing that she wasn't lying but they had to more. She was sure of it. There was just something amiss between the two of them for the past few weeks and they had to be connected. "I never say that there was…"

"What?" The blonde straightened. "Are you kidding me? That's exactly what you were insinuating with your drolly _Angelica's_. Don't forget I know you…"

"Yeah…You know me too well." Suzie just chuckled. Her laughed died down into an impish smirk. "But that just means I know you just as well. And you might not be lying that there's nothing between you and Phil, but that's not to say there _wasn't…_"

"I…" At Angelica's hesitation, Suzie took a smug sip of her coffee.

"Did you sleep with him?" When the blonde's gaze fell nervously to her mug, the singers jaw dropped, slightly at the unusual shy nature of her friend. Usually, Angelica was quite frank with Suzie. It was different. "You did!"

"Yes." She nodded, feeling the dredge dig deep in her stomach. She groaned. "Okay, we did. It just sort of happened…"

"So you guys just had a one night stand?" Suzie asked feeling kind of disappointed hoping there was more to them.

"Okay, maybe it just sort of happened –a couple of times…" Angelica smiled faintly, her mind flying through nearly every night since Brian's hospital fiasco right until the Wally incident. They just couldn't keep their hands off each other and had the most interesting pillow talks afterwards. It was as if in those brief moments her heart felt the unusual warmness.

Suzie witnessed the wistful expression on the blonde's face. _So there was more to it._ She internally did a happy dance. "So he is that good, huh?"

Angelica jerked her head back to her friend and blushed. "Jesus Suzie! I don't go around asking you how's sex with Chuck!"

Suzie laughed. "I guess, that answers my question. And you don't ask because you know I'll tell you." She winked.

Angelica moaned. "True…"

"So what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well it's obvious, something happened between you two since nothing is happening between you guys right now."

The blonde sighed. "It's not exactly a long epic story…"

"Good, because I have to go with Chuck to get fitted for his tuxedo for tonight's charity ball. You know how he is deadly afraid of tailors. Which I can't understand since he has a million suits." Suzie frowned.

"Hey, he is your fiancé…" Angelica shrugged her shoulders.

"True…" Suzie nodded. "So the not so long story, please?"

Angelica let out one final sigh as she began to relay the story of her brief interlude with the sexy chef next door. Starting from the brief changes in their relationship until their needs took over ending with Wally's sudden entrance and exit. "So that was it. End of story…" The blonde took a deep breath and watched the thoughtful expression Suzie wore. When the singer remained silent, she called out. "Suzie…"

Suzie regarded her friend at her name. "Hmmm…I'm just trying to think…"

Angelica frowned. "What's there to think about?"

"I just don't understand. Phil's never done two people at once. He has personal rules about that, you know." Suzie shook her head in disbelief. "No matter how freely he treats his interludes, he wouldn't get himself into that. But you barely even gave him a chance…"

"I know he wasn't lying." Angelica admitted softly.

"But then why would you…" The singer trailed off as her eyes ballooned into the size of saucers bringing her hand to her own mouth. "Oh my God, you are in love with him, aren't you?"

"What are you insane!" Angelica shot upright at the incredulous accusation. "I'm not… not in love with him." She shook her head vigorously thinking her friend absolutely lost her marbles. _In love with Phil…No way, Philip De-Ville. _"That would be absurd. I mean, he is just a _good friend_ that is all."

"Who are you trying to convince." Suzie asked, a little too smug.

Angelica stared down at her friend as all her emotions washed through her at once. She just couldn't be. They were complete opposites. So he was good at reading her and her him. They developed that bond through being neighbors and seeing each other every other day not because she was… No, no, she had known him since he was an infant. She can't be in love with him…"He is Phil." She stated out loud and stood up feeling to antsy on the couch.

Suzie emphatically felt the wave of emotions playing through the blonde recognizing one of the biggest one. _Fear…_ She stood up too meeting Angelica's misty hazel eyes. "Yes, he is Phil and its good that you know that. He is Phil… He is not Ethan, Angelica."

Angelica felt Ethan's name slap her hard. She pinched the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes and shaking her head. "God, Suzie, it is impossible… I can't be in love with him. "

"Can't or won't?" Suzie asked gently.

"What?" The blonde's eyes opened slowly in confusion.

Suzie gently stroked the blonde's arm as she voiced her thoughts knowing that she needed to hear it. "You didn't dump him because of that incident. You dumped him because you were scared… You were falling in love and you know it."

"I…" Angelica's voice cracked, her eyes welling up fast. She hadn't cried in two years since Brian had been born. But as she stared at her best friend all the feelings of the immature woman she was before then came swarming back. She felt the first tear fall shaking her head, willing all of it away. "I can't…" But tears began to pour from her. "I can't do it again… I can't do Ethan again, Suzie." She was pulled into a tight hug, squeezing her eyes tight as her sobs grew louder in Suzie's arms. "I can't…"

"I know honey, I know…" She placed a comforting kiss into blonde hair as she held the sobbing blonde and settled them both on the couch, not letting go…

"I just can't…" Angelica managed writhing in the warm embrace. So she had intense lingering feelings directed at the chef for quite some time now. But that didn't mean she was in love with him. She promised herself that she would never fall into that trap again. Ethan had taken everything from her. Her trust and her ability to love leaving her to get stronger. To get harder…

Phil was her friend, something she regarded higher than a lover. And at some point he had been both throwing off the woman she had become. She felt weaker, more susceptible to the crazy ideal fantasies more prone to the young girl she had once been. God maybe she was in love with the wayward chef. Maybe Phil was nothing like Ethan in a sense of integrity. But to love again, meant to trust again and she wasn't so sure she could especially since she had Brian to think about. Her little boy was her life and she would never compromise him in any way.

Suzie just held on whispering comforting nonsense into the blonde's ears, letting Angelica ride out the storm. Finally after a half hour, the blonde stilled in her arms and they both sat in thoughtful silence. "I have Brian to think about." Angelica finally spoke up, breaking the quietness.

"I know…" Suzie just nodded and continued to run her hand through blonde hair. "You know, at Kimi's intervention when Phil stormed out before saying the last time he slept with someone was two weeks ago, he was talking about you, wasn't he?" The blonde remained silent still snuggled into the singer and Suzie sighed. "Well, anyway we were always shocked. I mean it was Phil." She smiled softly. "But that wasn't the part of the night that surprised me the most… It was just before supper when Brian was sitting in the kitchen with me as I was checking the pot, while everyone else had settled in the dining room. He was playing with his stuffed Sam and then suddenly looked up at me." She paused. "He asked me who his dad was…"

Angelica leaned back, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. "What?"

Suzie nodded at the blonde's staggered face. "That was my expression exactly. I still thought we had a few years before he asked. But you know kids these days. Too advanced..."

"What did you say?"

"I asked him why and he said because Andy's dad bought him a giant red truck and Bret's dad plays trains with him. Where was his dad?"

"Oh God… He is still too young to know about Ethan." Angelica buried her face into her hands thinking about her almost three year old. "What did you tell him?"

"I didn't…" Suzie shook her head. At Angelica's confused frown, she continued. "Before I could say anything, Phil stepped in from the passage. He was listening the whole time…"

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

_*Flashback*_

"_Hey little man, what's wrong?" Phil sat on the stool next to Brian's highchair ruffling blonde hair. He smiled faintly at Suzie._

_The blonde boy looked at Phil curiously. "Why don't I have a dad like other boys and girls?"_

_Phil stared at him for a moment before answering. "Not all little boys and girls have a dad."_

"_They don't?"_

"_No, but that's okay because their mommy's love them twice as much." Phil grinned, reassuringly, nicking Brian's tiny nose. "You know that, right Brian? Your mommy loves you more than the entire world."_

"_Weally?"_

"_Oh yeah. Plus, you know, you also have Aunt Suzie, Uncle Chuck, Uncle Tommy, Uncle Dil, Aunt Lil, Aunt Kimi and especially me who love you very much. Not all the other boys and girls can say that…"_

"_They can't?" _

"_No way, they are not that lucky." Brian smiled at Phil's words._

"_Do you have a dad, Phil?" Brian asked._

"_Yes…" The chef nodded, not wanting to chance lying to the young boy._

"_Oh…" The little boy frowned turning his head. "I wish I had a dad too…"_

_Phil's and Suzie's heart broke at the wistfulness in Brian's small voice. The chef, put two fingers under the blonde's chin, turning his head until he face him. "I tell you what? You tell me all the things your friends do with their dad's and you and I can do that too…"_

_The blonde boy's blue eyes brightened. "For weal?"_

_Phil kissed his forehead. "For real. I'll be your secret dad, little man." He winked and smiled at the little boy's animated grin. Brian thought the idea of secret dad sounded cooler. "So what do you say we go into the dining room and let Aunt Suzie bring in the food?" He smiled at Suzie._

"_Okay…" Brian held his hands out to be carried out of his high chair. Suzie stared at the door smiled at it still able to hear their hushed voices in the passage way. "Can I call you dad, when we doing dad fings?"_

"_Sure, you can…"_

"Jesus…" Angelica rubbed her hands down her cheeks feeling tears gather again. "He said that?"

"Yup." Suzie smiled warmly. "Brian loves him a lot."

"I know, Phil is his best friend apart from Sam." Angelica's head pounded with so many thoughts.

"Well, it's certainly mutual from Phil's side." Suzie simply stated and the blonde nodded. "Would it be so bad to love Phil, Angelica?"

"I don't know… I just don't know…"

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**A few hours later**_

Phil found himself outside of his apartment building very early on a Saturday morning. He usually slept when he had late catering jobs knowing he would probably be on his feet the whole night. But today –he just couldn't bring himself to close his eyes. He just kept staring at his blank ceiling wondering where this gaping hole in his heart had come from. The vast emptiness that seemed to consume him. He usually loved being alone because he only had to worry about himself. His needs… If he was with woman, it was still his needs that were getting fulfilled. But now? He couldn't get two other people out of his head. It was if there was no space in his head for himself anymore, he thought with a rueful smile. It was so filled with recent memories that could have extended over a lifetime.

He let out a heavy sigh as he detoured towards into the park. He always loved nature, especially as a kid. Bugs and mud, he thought with a faint grin. He looked up at the swaying trees, feeling the breeze kiss his entire body. It always a unique way of calming him. Just as he was about to maneuver onto the main pathway, he spotted them on the far end of the park. He was rooted to the spot as he watched Angelica and Brian, settle onto one of the park benches in front of the jungle-gym incased in a giant sandbox. He didn't even notice the group of joggers brush pass him until one tapped him gently on the shoulder.

He turned to see Wally pull off her earphones, his sober eyes trailing down the sweat drenched V on her grey tank.

"Hi Phil…" She smiled, a bit reservedly.

"Hi Wally…" He greeted back attempting a friendly smile himself but failed miserably.

"I was hoping to run into you again… I just didn't think it was going to be literally." She gestured at her running attire. His lips quirked at that but it didn't reach his eyes. "Well um, I kind of wanted to apologize for the other night. I was drunk and stupid."

"Don't worry about it." He dismissed it nonchalantly and as much as he wanted to blame someone for this miserable flow of emotions that penetrated his entire being, it had nothing to do with her and everything to do the woman across the field.

She nodded a bit solemnly herself feeling the emptiness in his words. Instead she followed his gaze to the little blonde boy giggling in Angelica's embrace before running towards the jungle gym. "Is he… Is he yours?"

He laughed softly. "Ha… I wish."

"So she is with another man?"

"She was…"

"What happened?" Wally asked finding herself interested.

"He was a cheating bastard that broke her heart and left her with a kid." The malice in his tone oozed in spades. Clear hate for the man that hurt Angelica and the little boy.

"Is that why she changed so drastically?"

"She didn't change a lot…" His voice dropping back to his sad monotone.

"She didn't?" Wally frowned considering Angelica. "She seems nicer now… I mean, the other day I met her on fifth and she just greeted me like nothing happened that night."

"Yeah?" He chuckled genuinely for the first time in a few days. "Let me tell you something about Angelica Pickles. She is the only person I know that can say _Hello_, and actually mean fuck you. You just have to know her well enough to pick it up." He grinned.

Wally thought about the scenario and then her lips curled into a smile of her own. "That would make more sense…"

"Yeah, you see she hasn't changed that much." Phil felt the smile tug his lips as he leaned against the trunk of a tree, arms crossed. He just simply watched them as he spoke. "She is still as strong willed as ever, her focus is just on Brian." He pointed to the little boy. "When she wants something, she has to have it, nothing stands in her way. She just doesn't let herself want anymore. She always has to be the best at whatever she does. No, seriously never go hiking with that woman."His memories of their pleasurable camping trip flooding his mind. "And no one is allowed to mess with her friends and family, except for her. She is still so goddamn bossy." Though it was said with a smirk.

"You're in love with her."

"Yes…" Phil didn't even flinch. It was the first time he admitted it out loud, let alone to himself. This time he turned to face her, his eyes earnest. "May I ask you a question?"

"Sure…" She nodded. "And I promise to answer truthfully."

"Why did you turn down my proposal? I told you we didn't have to get married straight away. But you said no, then you left and never even gave me a reason… I guess I've always wondered…"

She sighed. "I guess I owe you a reason, don't I?"

"It would be nice…" His smile was kind of sheepish.

"Well, let me ask you this, Phil. Did you ever tell them you proposed?"

"No…" He shook his head knowing that _they_ referred to his friends.

"Why?"

"I don't know…" He shrugged his shoulders. "I guess, I didn't want them to worry about me. I mean, Angelica had just run away with Ethan, so Suzie was a mess. Chuck was worried about Suzie. Dil just got accepted into some mailman academy, go figure. Tommy was in LA. Kimi was so focused on college and Lil –well she knew." He smiled softly. "She just always knows, I never have to tell her. It's a twin thing, I suppose. But she never asked me or told anyone."

She smiled at that. "That's the Phil De-Ville, I know. Always putting his friends first."

Phil's smile dropped when the reason became clearer. "I never tried to make you feel less important than my friends, Wally. You all were important to me."

"I know that Phil. You're not that type of guy. But not to say I didn't feel that way. It was me. I was jealous. I was young and I guess I didn't understand that there was enough love in here for everyone." She placed a hand over his chest and looked him straight in the eye. "But I knew if I asked you to choose, you wouldn't have picked me." She shook her head gently and smiled.

"I…" Phil began, when Wally gave him a knowing smile. He smiled back. "No." He shook his head. "I wouldn't have picked you."

Wally's smile grew as she dropped her hand and looked towards the young blonde mother. "And her?"

Phil followed her eyes, seeing Angelica's hazel eyes so focused on the magazine in front of her, her hand tucking that stray piece of blonde hair behind her ear. God, why couldn't he help smiling every time he looked at her? "She's part of that group, she wouldn't ask me to choose…"

"That's reason number 1." Wally nodded. "But just say for some odd reason she did?"

Phil felt his heart constrict at the unlikely scenario and brought his gaze back to Wally. "I couldn't not pick her…" He fell silent at the simple answer that slipped off his tongue, his face sober.

"And that's reason number 2. The only reason you really need." Wally found herself smiling, ruefully. "I know you loved me, Phil. But I can see it wasn't as much as you love her."

Phil shook his head, the feeling in his heart overwhelming. "No…" He admitted softly. "I don't think I've ever loved anyone as much as I love her… and it scares me."

"Well, it should, you have more to lose this time."

He let out a shaky laugh scratching the back of his head. "Yeah… I have no freaking clue what to do about it."

She chuckled in sympathy. "I'm sure you'll figure it out. I mean, the great Phil De-Ville knows all remember?"

He chuckled softly. "Right…"

"Anyway, I should probably get back to my run." She gave his arm one last squeeze. "Surprisingly, I really enjoyed this talk." She smiled, genuinely.

"Me too…" He smiled back.

"So maybe I'll see you around?" She asked.

"Maybe you will…"

She shot him one last smile before she hit the trail again. He watched his ex-girlfriend go before his eyes were on the blonde again. The woman he was so desperately in love with.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

The Finster's Home. 

The sun streamed through the windows of a certain journalist's room landing on a stack of photos spread around on her bed. Kimi sat crossed legged near the headboard, her head tilted slightly, blankly staring outside. A soft blue painted the sky, not a tainting cloud inside. No, instead all the turmoil burned in the pit of her heart. Another tear, slid down the curve of her cheek…

It had probably been the thousandth one she had shed since that night she stormed out of Angelica's apartment. She had lied, she wasn't done crying. She had only begun to open herself up. But as much as she wished the tears were for her and her broken heart, it just wasn't. It was for the man so lost, so pained, so dead inside. For the guilt he felt for the friend who died in his arms.

And as much as she had loved the boy, Tommy was, growing up. It was nothing compared to love she felt for the man he grew up to be. Yes, he thought he was no less than a murderer and a dream ender, but he was more than that. He was strong, he was still brave and he still had everyone's best interest at heart. She had dreaded the day Tommy Pickles walked back into her life. But not as much as the day he walked out again…

There was a tiny knock on her bedroom door. Swiping at her eyes and running a hand through her loose hair she murmured a soft, "yes."

There was a light click and the door swung in with a creak. Dil leaned against the frame of the door, arms crossed, the smallest smile on his face. "Hey…"

"Hey Dil, I heard you came back from your postman convention a few days ago." Kimi smiled too.

"Yeah and let me tell you all these postmen ever do is talk about stamps. It's pretty brutal." Dil grinned at the journalist's mild genuine laugh. "May I come in?"

"Oh yeah, sorry… Come in." Kimi began gathering the photos on her bed as Dil stepped in and sat on the edge of her bed.

He pried one of the photos out of her hand. "Hey, I remember this!" He grinned at the picture of the gang on Halloween. The same one Chuck and Tommy were fighting over the whole TP + KF thing. "And this one." He plucked one of them with a fourteen year old Tommy fishing with his grandpa at the campsite. "This was an exceptional day…" He looked up at her.

She nodded. "Yeah… One if the best. Your grandpa was the best."

"He was extra-ordinary… A bit careless at times." Dil smiled remembering the antics of his late grandpa Lou. "You know that day, grandpa and I took a bet."

"What kind of bet…" She asked.

"Well, we were bating our hooks, and you and Tommy were arguing about something before you pushed him into the river and stormed off."

"I never push him in…" Kimi snorted and feigned innocence at the disputing glare she received. "Hey, he slipped and that's what I'm sticking to."

Dil chuckled. "Okay fine, when he _slipped_… Grandpa just started laughing. And I looked up at him and asked him why. He said: _I tell you, Dil, those two over there, will be the death of each other. But not before they fall in love first…_ And I stared at you two, doubtfully. Because you guys ran hot and cold all the time. So I was like: _You're crazy old man, my mind control powers don't pick up anything. _But he just smiled knowingly at me and said: _Just you wait, Dil, I bet you my last dime that it will happen. Just you wait…_" The younger Pickles smiled sadly as Kimi's eyes dropped to the sheets. "I owe him my last dime, twice, don't I?"

When tears silently dripped down her face he pulled her into a hug and reached into his back pocket pulling out two envelopes. She sniffled, wiping her eyes. "What are those?" She stared at a dark blue and a mustard envelope, confused.

"What I have in my hands are your two options, my lady. You have to pick one and it's not optional. Okay maybe it is but you get my point." He leaned back and put one in each hand. He waited until her eyes met and smiled. He stuck out the blue one. "Option number one is an invitation to tonight's Charity Ball."

She groaned not really in the mood for socializing. But she knew he was right, she had to get out. Since the intervention she taken a few days of leave at work and wallowed at home. "And option number two?"

He drew back the blue envelope and extended the mustard one. "Option number two, is a plane ticket for tonight to LA." He explained softly. Kimi's eyes widened as she plucked both of them out of his hands, feeling the weight of each in her hand. "Either way, Kimi, I'm taking you to the Ball or to the Airport…"

She sighed and nodded. She stood up and dropped the mustard one on her bed. "I'm going to see if Suzie has anything for me to wear, tonight." She left the room.

Dil sighed as well and rose about to follow when he spied the lone envelope on the bed. He smiled thinly, and stuck it back into his pocket…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading guys<strong>_

_**All reviews are appreciated…**_

_**Look out for the final conclusion for this story by Thursday…**_

_**Until then… **_


	18. Chapter 18

**Some things you never grow out of, but may learn to love more…**

**Sorry guys would have this to you yesterday but had internet problems. This is it. Thanks for waiting patiently for the past year. I hope you enjoyed this story as much I enjoyed writing it. Rugrats and All grown up will always go down as two of my favourite shows.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rugrat All grown up**

**Chapter 18: All in… Part 2 (Conclusion)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rugrat/ All Grown up or any of their characters**

The Park 

Phil stuffed his hands as he resumed his journey across the endless path that swept through the park. Except this time he held a destination in mind, unlike the other aimless steps his feet paid forward. It was as if as closer he got the more beautiful she seemed to get. It was obvious, he was a dying man. He had to be, stooping to the lowly cliché sappy hopeless romantic antics he would rather chop off his tongue than entertain. He chuckled at his own insanity before taking in a sharp breath when her hazel eyes met his. His feet stopped moving all together as they watched each other …

The next thing he knew was a little blonde boy was sprinting across the field, his elated giggles traveling in the wind. Phil's grin could have split his entire face as he engulfed the little boy in a tight embrace lifting him up. "My little man."

"Phil!" Brian's grinned wide as he cupped the chef's slightly stubble cheeks. "Did you come to play with me?"

"I sure did…" Phil placed a sloppy kiss to the boy's forehead eliciting another giggle from him. He stomped over to the edge of the sandbox and Brian began showing the chef the proper way of digging a hole with his plastic shovel.

Phil smiled at him rubbing a hand through the boy's golden locks. He turned and met Angelica's gaze once more, their eyes saying so many things. He whispered something into the boy's ear, earning an impossibly bigger grin and a stern nod. Smirking himself, he rose and strolled the small distance to where the younger mother sat on the green park bench. He took a seat on the opposite end in silence as they both continued to stare at Brian surrounded by many other kids.

Finally, Phil spoke up. "He is getting bigger by the day."

Angelica sighed wistfully. "You have no idea… It's as if just now he will start school and then graduate high school and finally I'll be waving him off to college." She imagined her son's life fly through her head.

Phil shuddered at the thought and shook his head. "No. None of that… He is not allowed to grow up past five." He groaned when he spied Angelica's amused gaze through the corner of his eyes. "Okay fine… Six, but that's my final offer!" He crossed his arms over his chest adamantly.

Angelica laughed causing him to laugh as well. They just laughed for a moment for no particular reason. For how everything landed them up here sitting on the same park bench with the same unknown illness in their heart. Eventually their laughter died down leaving in its place, the musical giggles of playing children not far from them. Angelica smiled, her head back to where Brian resided wielding his mighty shovel in his current adventure. Phil matched her smile but his eyes were on her, caressing the sunshine of her golden hair.

"You know I keep wondering…" He voiced, his blatant stares causing her to face him.

"What?" She asked getting lost in his smiling eyes.

"Oh you know…" His smile turned thin. "If I didn't let you storm out that night. If I ran after you… What would have happened? Where would we have been?"

Angelica turned away and swallowed the sudden clump that formed in her throat. "Phil, I'm over it…"

"But what if I'm not?"

"Why wouldn't you be?" She adjusted her head, staring at him curiously.

"Because…" He shifted a little closer watching Brian fondly. He chuckled a little sadly. "Because I keep going through these last few months from the day Tommy came back up until now. A lot has happened in our little gang since then. But the more I think about it there is only one thing that is apparent." His pale eyes sailed over the small distance between them and held her gaze, softly. "The only thing that has been constant and I still find myself wanting is you."

"You don't mean that…" She whispered, warily.

He just smiled. "Why? Because I'm Phil –playboy extraordinaire? Or because you're Angelica –resolute strong-minded woman?" He laughed, ruefully. "You think I don't feel insane about this? I mean, you're Angelica Pickles and I'm Philip De-Ville. We couldn't be any more contradicting if we tried." She met his smile with a small one of her own. Then both his eyes and smile fell. He stared at the wooden space between them. "That you night you told me you had no reason to be angry at me… Because we hadn't defined what we were to each other…" His voice was low and sober. "You had every reason to be angry at me, Angelica."

"Why is that?"

"True enough, I didn't kiss Wally. And the fact that she was involved was unfortunate. But you should be angry because we hadn't defined what we were to each other… I had played down what you mean me for a while." He moved up the final distance until their thighs were touching and searched the soft features of her face. "I mean, I've been careless and callous for a very long time. By not defining it, I guess I tried to pretend it wasn't real. That my feelings weren't real." He placed his hand over hers that rested on her thigh. "That you weren't real..." He murmured their faces a breath apart.

She tore her gaze away, feeling the moist sting behind her eyes. "Why are you doing this, Phil?"

He squeezed his eyes shut as he helplessly nuzzled into the blonde hair behind her ear. "Because I should have told you this a long time ago… Because I want you to know that I think about you and Brian all the time. I find myself wanting to be with you guys all the time. And when I'm not it hurts right here." He placed their linked hands over his heart that was pounding away furiously. They both leaned back watching each other. "Sometimes I'm sloppy with emotions. I closed mine up a long time ago. And I don't exactly have the best track record with women. They were just a game to me. I was slick, charismatic and if I wanted someone, they usually came freely. I know all the tricks in the book. I'm a freaking mastermind when it comes to women. But I've never cheated on anyone. Not that I had a reason to be loyal either. I've never really found someone worth the trouble…"

She chuckled, shakily. "Seriously, that's your winning argument…"

He let out a half laugh himself. "Yeah… It needs a little work, doesn't it?" Then all the amusement died from his eyes. "I haven't been with anyone else since the night before we fell asleep innocently on the couch…"

"What?" He mouth slightly parted at her shock.

He felt his vulnerability soar through him but he came this far, he was not backing down. "I know what I said shouldn't really make a difference. But whenever I look at you, I want to tell you what I feel. I've never wanted to be emotionally attached to anyone ever again. But with you I can't help but feel. " He pinched the bridge before his eyes sincerely met hers. "And everything I feel comes down to this…" He stole the last distance between their lips, cupping her face, drawing her into the most promising kiss enflamed by passion. He drew back to see a dazed expression in her eyes. "I'm in love with you…" He kissed her again and pointed to Brian, giggling away. "I love you and that little boy over there more than I ever thought possible." He pulled back, standing, his soul bared in his eyes.

Angelica could only stare, stunned. Unable to form words in the mess of her head. "Phil… I–"

"It's okay…" He interrupted with a finger to her lips and a sad smile sensing the blonde's panic. Feeling so hollowed out, in being so long since he had felt this emotionally bled. He knew he wouldn't be able to withstand the blow of a verbal rejection. "I just thought you should know…" He whispered giving her the easy out. At the momentary silence, his smile grew painfully. He turned to journey back the way he came leaving her simply staring at him motionless until he disappeared…

… ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

The Apartments

Phil slammed himself into his apartment. Tossing his keys into the wooden bowl in the passageway, he stormed into the kitchen. He ravaged all the cupboards until he found the bottle scotch he was looking for. He poured a generous amount into a glass before downing it. The raw burn spreading through his throat doing nothing to sooth the spent ache his heart pulsed out. He never knew it could feel like this. With Wally, it broke his heart. But Angelica, God, it felt like his whole person was broken. If he survived, never again. _Never again…_

About to pour himself another glass, he startled, almost dropping the bottle at the thunderous banging on his door.

"I know you're in there De-Ville! Open the goddamn door!" Roared from outside his apartment.

He stepped into his passageway dumbfounded, there was no doubt who was behind his door. That same aggressive tone tormented him and his friends right through childhood. Wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans he opened the door to a hundred and twenty pounds of fuming blonde.

"What the hell is your problem!"

Phil flinched. "Excuse me?"

Angelica pushed past him into his home, waving her hands in her tantrum. "You heard me. I asked you what the hell your problem is!"

He shut the door behind them knowing his neighbors didn't have to hear this. He felt his own anger soar at her furious tone. What did she have to be angry for? She wasn't the one in love with an unreciprocated person. "Can you be more specific? Clearly, I have a lot of problems." His anger unsuccessfully masked in his obnoxious tone.

Angelica whirled around to face him and ran a hand through her hair. "God, you're so annoying, you think you know everything. That you always know all the right things to say. That every woman will just run into your arms because you're the irresistible charismatic Chef Philipe De-Ville…"

He wanted to say _not every woman_, but he held his tongue. "So you came here to yell at me for being who I am?"

"Yes!" She frowned at her answer and immediately backtracked. "No, I mean no."

"Which is it?" He raised a high brow.

"I don't know…Both!" She blew out a frustrated sigh. "How can I be in love with you!" She let out exasperated, more to herself.

"I don't expect you to. I didn't tell you how I felt because I expect you to settle for me! I told you because I guess somewhere inside of me hoped…" He paused squeezing the arch of his nose. "Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you by telling you."

"Jesus, Phil. I'm not mad at you for telling me you love me. I'm mad at you for walking away. For not giving me a chance to say anything."

He let out a sadistic chuckle. "Why so you can squash my heart with words too? So you can always have the last words?" He laughed again, bitterness seeping through. "Typical, Miss Angelica Pickles always wants to be the last one to voice her thoughts and control the entire situation." He took an intimidating step towards, causing her to retreat at the hard look in his eyes. She stopped when her back hit the wall and he was pressed against her. "Go ahead then. Tell me you don't want me…" His murmur was low and hard. "Go ahead and tell me how you feel…" His eyes piercing through hers. "Go ahead and say it!" He yelled for all it was worth.

"I love you…" She reached up and crushed her lips to his in a brutal kiss that left them both breathless. Phil's arms immediately wrapped around her waist as her hands ran through his hair gripping him in place. The lips engaged in a violent assault contradicting the healing coursing through the blood. The kiss ended naturally with their foreheads leaning together, eye shut, panting heavily. She opened her eyes, smiling when he did the same.

"You do?" He whispered.

"Yes. I love you Phil. For the past few weeks I've tried not to. Because the first time I did, it was to a man who I'd given everything to. Ethan betrayed me in every sense in the word." Phil opened his mouth to interrupt but she put her palm over his lips, shaking her head. "But you're not him. You're Phil. You're annoying and a know it all. You can't help being charming. And you love Brian enough to want to be his _secret dad_." His eye widened because he didn't think she knew about that. The tears glimmered in her eyes. "How can I not be in love with you?" She slowly dropped her hand from his mouth.

A smile burst across his face as if in this one moment he could die happy and not have a care in the world. He nuzzled into her neck recapturing the scent that drove him wild. "God, I love you…" He squeezed her and lifted her up to straddle his hips.

"So now, you go ahead and put me on your list of women that find you irresistible…" She said dryly, though a smile played on her face.

He laughed, shaking his head. "No, I think I'll put you on an entirely different list."

"What list is that?"

"The only one I want…"

She chuckled at the ticking sensation at the tiny millions of kisses she received to the nape of her neck. But mostly because she felt happy. Simple and utter bliss. She cupped his face pushing it back to look down into the grinning eyes of the man she loved. The man she finally gave to trust with her heart again. And she said it again. "I love you…"

"I love you too." He captured her mouth in a series of fast kisses then deepened the last one. After what felt like an eternity of making out in his passageway, they pulled back. "I do have one question, though?"

"Yes?"

"Where is Brian? I hope you didn't lose him on my behalf." He smiled teasingly.

"Of course not." She chuckled. "I left him with Mrs. Thompson down the hall on my way to yell at you."

"I see…" He bit his bottom lip in thought. "And how long did you tell her you'll be?"

"I never specify, she wasn't going out." She raised a brow at the devilish twinkle in his eye. "Why?"

He just smirked as he procured a more secure hold of the woman in his arms. The only woman he wanted in his arms. He began their trek from the passageway. "No reason…"

When his strides directed towards his bedroom, she just laughed. "God, De-Ville, you're not going to take advantage of an old woman's time, are you?" There was playfulness in her voice as she began nipping a path down his neck.

He stared at her, aghast. "To make love to the woman I love?" Then his devious grin peeked out. "You bet…"

They both just chuckled as they fell onto the bed, the midday sun covering them in a warm curtain of love…

... … ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_**Later that night…**_

The Charity Ball

Kimi stepped into the town hall with Dil right behind her. The warm inviting air hitting her immediately and the low sounding music drawing her. Her eyes scanned the entire setting, surprised at how much detail went into creating this event. But with Angelica as the coordinator did she really expect anything less?

It was still an hour before the formalities actually started but as usual her friends were here helping out. Lil and Phil were arguing at the bar whereas Suzie was busy attending to the floral arrangement on each table. Chuck was far away from her at the music box, since he was still plagued with allergies from his youth. She smiled at Angelica who was shouting out orders in her small headset. A night with her friends was exactly what she needed. The gang, never really growing out of their youthful roles. Everything was where it was supposed to be… Except for one major part that was also the cause to her heart ache. Their leader…

As if sensing her sudden melancholy, Dil squeezed her shoulders, giving her an understanding smile. She gave him a sad smile back.

Angelica walked up to them, in a strapless black number that screamed classy –out of your league –temptress. She stopped with her clipboard in hand to take in the journalist who was dressed in a violet dress that emphasized all the right curves. Kimi was stunning in a word. She smiled, appreciatively. "Very nice Finster…" She then eyed out her cousin who was in a surprisingly –nothing odd with it –tuxedo. "You too, Dil."

"Pickles gene's…" The ginger head shrugged.

Kimi didn't know why she was holding her breath but she let it out. As if she was getting the thumbs up she wanted. "Thanks, but I don't come any way close to you…"

"Very few do… But tonight, you've come pretty close." The blonde showed a hint of a smirk. Kimi would have rolled her eyes if it wasn't true. "That's enough compliments, both of you get to work." She handed Kimi the clipboard that contained the guest list and seating plan. "I need you to double check that." She turned to Dil. "There are some boxes in the kitchen that need to be put behind the bar. Grab Chuck, he seems to be doing nothing and get going."

"But why do I –" Dil's protest was cut off by a challenging raise of a blonde brow. "Fine…" He grumbled and dragged himself towards the redhead. Angelica watched him go, shaking her head at the large 'Alien's Rock' Logo on the back of his jacket. So much for nothing weird.

Kimi was grateful for the distraction following Angelica as she went over the list. They went through each table scanning nametags and making adjustments. Once that task was complete they headed over to the bar where the twins were tormenting each other.

Phil's grin broke out when he saw them. "Kimi, wow… Two beautiful dresses in a span of less than six months? I must be dreaming."

Kimi actually broke out in small genuine laugh. "Yeah, I walked in thinking the same thing."

"Regardless, you look amazing." Phil winked.

"Yeah Kimi… On this instance I agree with this idiot." Lil added pinching her brother's cheek.

"Lil, Kimi just help Suzie bring in the extra floral arrangements back to the bar." Angelica ordered looking at her watch. "We're about to start in fifteen minutes." Both Ladies nodded before seeking out Suzie.

Left alone with Chef, a blonde brow arched. "Get back to the kitchen, De-Ville. We're not paying you to slack off, you know."

The Chef barked out a laugh and jumped over the bar counter in one swift motion. "Oh so bossy…" He teased wrapping his arms around her from behind and nuzzled into her hair.

"Phil, we're supposed to be working…" She whispered, helplessly arching her head to the sensation.

"I'll get back to work on one condition…" He whispered into her ear sending tingles down her entire body.

She turned in his embrace and wrapped her arms around his neck. She tilted her head. "Which is?"

"Hmmm…" Phil wrinkled his nose. "Kiss me."

She couldn't help but match his glorious smile and leaned in fusing their mouths in a slow sensual kiss. "There..." She whispered, nipping his bottom lip.

He needed a moment to gain his composure after that. Opening his eyes, he noticed the smug glint in her eyes. "Again…"

"That's two conditions…" She said, her voice, slightly husky.

"So, I've never really played by the rules, anyway…" He shrugged and dipped her slightly, placing his lips on hers in a languid kiss trying to even out the playing field. They broke apart at the sound of clapping around them and a clatter of boxes. Both of them covered in matching blushes when they spied their friends, who all wore wide grins. Apart from Chuck whose jaw almost touched the floor with a spilt box at his feet.

The redhead jerked his head staring at both of them sharply before averting his gaze to his fiancé. "Did you see that?"

Suzie grinned and pecked Chuck's cheek. "What dear?"

"They, they kissed… Phil and Angelica kissed!" He exclaimed and pointed at the couple, causing them all to break out in laughter.

"Yes… They did."

"But, but…" His eyes widened when everyone else seemed unfazed. "You mean, you knew?"

The singer smiled warmly at Angelica. "Oh yeah…"

He stared at the soccer star. "Lil?"

"Twin-lepathy, Chuck… I always know what's going on in Phil's life. It's about time they became public." Lil answered and gave her brother a thumbs up. He returned it.

"Dil?"

"Mailmen know everything, bro." Dil simply shrugged.

"Kimi?"

"I was actually the first one to know." Kim told her brother.

"You guys all suck…" He crossed his arms over his chest and pouted making everyone laugh again.

Angelica shook her head. "Enough of Chuck's sparse knowledge about our love life and let's get back to work." She eyed the box at Chuck feet and shot him a dangerous glare that made him think of his childhood bully. It had him taking a defensive step back. "You better hope nothing is broken in that." With that said, she began her trek over the dance floor with the ladies on her heels.

Chuck waited for her to be out of earshot and nudged Phil. "Seriously, you're dating that?"

"No man…" Phil chuckled and patted the redhead on the back. Then his eyes were back on the blonde. "I love that..."

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

With the crowd settling down in their appropriate places, Angelica took the stage. Her eyes were a soft hazel that glimmered under the harsh stage lights. But only a few people were privileged enough to know that twinkle was due to more to the tonight's Chef.

Kimi was one of them, watching in awe as her friend seemed almost free. Something she was unsure she would ever obtain. Sure she was happy for Angelica and Phil, for Suzie and Chuckie, for every other sappy love story couple. But her own heart burned with every breath she took, trying to heal the wounds that were cut open yet again. If there were anything she learnt through all of this is that there is no escape. If your heart was meant to break, you couldn't stop it. If your heart was meant to mend, well you had to wait and see… Unconsciously, digging into her purse for a tissue, she felt a smooth sheet of paper graze along her hand. Frowning at the foreign object, she pulled it out to reveal the small mustard envelope folded in half. Her heart began to pound unrelentingly in the confines of her chest. She knew what it was, but her hand helplessly skimmed over the opening. She pulled out the ticket, reading the small printed words. It was the ticket to LA for tonight. That was about to leave in one hour to be precise.

Suddenly, there was an applause that broke Kimi out of her own world. Forcefully, she stuck the ticket back in its confines buts she never let go. Instead, she pressed it between her hands, wondering what the blonde had said. She cursed herself for not paying attention because she was writing the performance piece on the event. By the look of the handshakes going around, she was probably thanking the contributors. So that wasn't too bad. With much difficulty, she managed to haul her thoughts away for the director and focus on the event proceedings in front of her.

Angelica was back at the podium, standing tall and elegant. "I'd just like to thank our contributors one more time." Her voice rang through the speakers setting precedence for the applause that followed. She smiled, now. "As most of you know there is one last formality of the night before the food is served. Yes, I know, thank God." She said dramatically drawing chuckles from the crowd. "But I like to think of this as the most important part. Of which we give thanks to one of the biggest contributors that not only make a difference to the community by their wealth but by also contributing their time and skills. And I take great pleasure in announcing this year's Golden Contributor as none other than my own cousin, Thomas Pickles." There was an enormous applause that roared from the crowd, many people on their feet as Tommy's picture floated from the projectors onto the white screen. When the commotion finally died down, Angelica hung her head. "Unfortunately for us though, he was unable to attend tonight's event so instead Kimi Finster will be talking about him and what he does."

Kimi almost swallowed her tongue, as her eyes saucered. "What!" The whole gang was shocked themselves. The journalist getting a few wary glares from neighboring tables around them. She looked up at Angelica, who held her gaze with pleading eyes. She mouthed a 'No', but suddenly the spotlight was on her.

Suzie nudged Kimi with her shoulder. "Kimi… You have to go up there…"

"I can't…" She huffed. "What am I supposed to say?"

"You're the journalist, you'll figure it out."

Angelica spoke into the mike again. "Give it up for Kimi Finster…"

Then the clapping started again, Kimi glaring at the blonde's dirty trick before grudgingly walking towards the stage, the mustard envelope still in hand.

Angelica made sure to exit the stage on the other end to avoid any confrontation with the pissed journalist. She moved to the gangs table up in front, sitting between Phil and Suzie.

"What are you doing?" Both Phil and Suzie hissed together.

Angelica smiled faintly. "Helping…"

"Helping, how?" Suzie wondered.

"Just wait and see…" The blonde stated confidently. "Just wait and see…"

And that is what they did. All eyes were on Kimi as she took center stage. The journalist smiled weakly as the harsh lights drilled into her from above. The rest of the hall consumed in darkness that she could barely make out her friends' faces. The only face she could make out was the one hovering on the white screen in front of her. His smirk reaching the crinkles in his eyes. His eyes full of youth and life. Full of the less burdened man, she once knew. The man she knew still existed in him. The drumming in her ears faded slowly as she smiled getting lost in what she knew.

Her smile was unconsciously warm. "Thomas Pickles… What can I tell you about Tommy Pickles?" She let out a half chuckle. "Actually, a more accurate statement would be what can't I tell you about him. I've known him all my life. I read an article about him that described him as a God among mortals. And though I can't fault them about his skills in directing, it couldn't be any more wrong when it comes to the man. Tommy Pickles is human. More human than any of you can begin to imagine. When you cut him, he bleeds. Yet despite that fact, he always is going beyond call of duty. Just months ago, he created a Mitchell foundation in communities that supports children with unfortunate circumstances to further their studies in arts. He gave hope to a community that lost their rising star in an unfortunate accident. More often than not he always puts others beyond himself. That is what makes him such a great man. That is what makes him such a great leader. A great leader even in simple times in our little group of friends. Ever since I can remember, Tommy was our go-to-guy when trouble lurks, when monsters attack, when you feel as if your life is crumbling. And that is him just on the outside. There are many more layers to the director, that despite knowing him all my life, I can honestly tell you that I've only been privileged to them in recent months."

She paused as her mind raced through the past few months with Tommy. "I've learnt that he is exactly like the rest of us. Yes, I know that sounds absurd because he is always on the front line when someone needs to be saved." Her eyes went soft and her words gentle. "But other times, no matter how strong he appears to be… maybe he is the one who needs to be saved." She said quietly almost to herself, her heart resolving to that thought.

Her wide eyes rose to the crowd. "And… And… And, I'm sorry but I've got a plane to catch!" The mike made a horrible ping sound as it was slammed onto its stand. She sprinted towards the stairs as if she knew what she was meant to do. Where she was meant to be…

She reached the end of the stage only to be caught by Dil who was barricading her way.

"Move Dil, I'm gonna miss the flight!"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry Kimi but I can't do that."

"What! Why?" She struggled against him trying to get by. He simply grabbed her shoulders and forced her to turn around. Then her breath caught, her limbs dropped all fight, when her eyes strayed to the lone figure that resided in the middle of the hall.

"You did save me…" A familiar voice echoed through the building. The entire hall followed her gaze until Tommy stepped out of the shadows.

His gaze sharpened and focused on the journalist as if she was the only woman in the entire area. The slightest of smiles graced his face. Then he found a hand laid out in front of him holding a headset. He smiled at Angelica before putting on the mike. "Thanks…"

"Good luck…" Were her only words as she resumed her seat next to Phil. Before Phil could whisper a question in her ear she answered in a hushed tone. "No, I didn't know he was here… I just wanted to help Kimi realize what was in her heart." The Chef was about to ask another question, when she interrupted him again with a smirk. "Yes, I did steal your psychic ability." He just grinned shaking his head and settled for a kiss.

All eyes were back on Tommy as he stepped further into the light. "You did save me…" He repeated staring at the frozen journalist. He circled, observing all curious eyes on him. "You did…" He murmured into the tiny mike. "Ladies and gentlemen, if you've ever seen a dying man, it was me. A man beyond help, drowning in his own self pity." At the tiny gasps, he hung his head making his way up on stage. "Yes, I was always so in control of my life, of everything I did. I selfish and goal driven. Then one day it slipped. Just like that, me on the side of the road, holding a bleeding nineteen year old boy in my arms." Standing on the opposite end of the stage, his eyes glistened with painful memories as he ignored the hushed murmurs of the crowd, knowing he had to get it out there. "A boy whose last wish humbled me. That haunted me… until I found myself on a plane home, a broken man that never deserved the love and acceptance I received. By the friends and family I have a long time neglected. And I'll simply say I'm sorry…" He said it sincerely, his eyes lifting to meet Kimi's.

"I know it's open-ended because there are a lot of things I'm sorry for. But there are also a lot of things I'm not sorry for. I'm not sorry for wanting to be a part of your life Kimi. I'm not sorry for coming home." A slight curl of his lips became more distinct as he began his trek towards her.

"Because someone has reminded me that there are worse things than death. And that is living a life I don't want to. And I don't want to live my life without you…" He stopped when they were a foot apart gauging her gentle expression. "When I first came back, my reasons were unclear as to why it was. Even to myself. I never lie, no. But I wasn't entirely truthful either. But today, I stand here before everyone, ready to tell you some truth. The only truth I know. And the truth is that I can give you a million reasons why you shouldn't be with me, Kimi. But I can only give you one reason why you should…"

His eyes blazed through hers as the murmurs left his lips. "I love you Kimberly Finster… I've always loved you. Reminding myself of that has made me feel more alive in these last few months than I have felt in the last six years… So I repeat, you did save me…" His eyes doing that twinkling thing that made her melt every time.

A round of _awww's _sounded off in every part of the room that had Kimi shaking her head with a rueful smile. Grandpa Lou's words coming back into her head. _Tommy Pickles was the death of her_ because she couldn't help the love for him that swam through her blood. And she was done trying…

Looking into the eyes of the man she loved, she smiled. "You know, I've been wanting to do this for a very long time." Then suddenly as Tommy's smile grew, his face was met with a fist straight to his eye.

"Ooo…" The whole town cringed as he stumbled back into the mike stand, barely regaining his footing before he crumbled to the floor. _Okay, so maybe he deserved that for everything he put her through._ He held a hand over his throbbing eye, reminded of the left hook she could throw. Blinking a few times, he turned back to face her again knowing he had to.

"That's for making me fall in love with you again…" Kimi announced harshly and stepped towards him again.

He stiffened, not even making an attempt to block the next punch he was sure would come. It never did… Instead, he felt soft lips against his in the most soothing kiss he ever experienced. His eyes shut, taken over by a warm sensation that flooded his entire body. They lips just held in that moment. Then she released him. He opened his eyes cautiously seeing a hint of wistfulness in the deep pools of hers.

"What was that for?" He asked quietly, when he finally found his voice.

Kimi could only smile and reached up to cup his cheeks. "That's for making me fall in love with you again…" This time her tone was soft and full of acceptance.

He's lips quirked as he was pulled back down to her lips again. His tender eye forgotten as his arms possessed her hips, deepening the kiss, tongues brushing in a promise of love. Their lips curling together into grins at the round of applause that echoed through the entire building. But their eyes never stray away from each other.

"I love you too." She said against his lips.

"Thank God! I was worried for a moment there…" Tommy let out a shaky laugh. "I thought I would have to find a ticket back to LA."

Kimi giggled. "Not going to happen. I'm not letting you out of my sight for at least the next ten years…" She buried her nose into his neck. "No more running away…"

He pulled back, until he was looking into her eyes. Unbreakable promises vowed in his. "No more running away…"

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Finster's Home

Hours after the event took place the gang found themselves all seated around the living room of the Finster's home. Lil and Dil were seated crossed legged on the plush rug. Chuck was on the single seater sipping his beer with Suzie snuggled into his lap. Angelica's head rested against Phil's neck and his arm draped around her shoulder on the double seater. Whereas Tommy was sprawled across the three seater and his head laying on Kimi's lap, while she held the frozen bag of peas to his injured eye.

The journalist removed the bag from Tommy's eye, running a hand through his hair.

"How does it look?" Tommy asked leaning into the comfort of her touch.

Kimi frowned at the pink swollen eye knowing it would be a genuine shiner in the morning. "Maybe, I could have hit you a little softer…"

Everyone just burst out laughing at that.

"That mean left hook?" Phil said, his voice full of awe. "Any softer? No way…"

"Yeah, I felt my face vibrate with that." Chuck cupped his cheeks. Suzie giggled and smacked his arm, affectionately.

"Hey, I'm sorry that of all the Finster's, I wasn't the one who was taught to hit like a girl." She smiled sheepishly.

Chuck stopped midway in his chuckle. "Hey!"

The music of everyone's laughter sounded again as Kimi smiled lovingly down at the man she loved.

"Unfortunately for me…" Tommy just laughed, wincing at the pain that shot through his eye. "I tell you what though… You're just going to have to kiss it better, every ten minutes or so."

Kimi pretended to consider her options. That wasn't so bad. In fact... "Deal." She made good on one right then.

Suzie cleared her throat sensing the new lovers needed some alone time. "Boy, am I tired…" She rose with a yawn, stretching her arms in the air. She pulled on Chuck's arm. "Let's go to bed, baby."

Angelica caught on too dragging Phil to his feet. "We should get going too."

"Yeah… It's getting kind of late." Phil answered with a yawn of his own. "Goodnight everyone." They left with Lil and Dil on their heels.

"Goodnight…" Suzie said as she yanked Chuck up the stairs leaving Kimi and Tommy alone in the living room.

After a moment of silence, they both let out a half chuckle eying each other out. Tommy sat up nudging Kimi with his shoulder. "They're weren't really tired, were they?"

"Nope…" Kimi shook her head with an unrelenting grin.

"I thought so…" Tommy returned the smirk. He took her hand in his and looked into her eyes. "So what do you think they were hoping to achieve by leaving us alone to our own devices?" He wiggled his brows.

"You can never know with them, they're a crazy bunch."

"True but they're _our _crazy bunch." Tommy whispered as he leaned forward, their lips barely touching.

Kimi felt her eyes slowly drop closed as Tommy's warm alluring breath tickled her face. "_Ours_…" She agreed against his lips, drawing him into a languorous kiss, her hands running through the dark locks of his hair. He pinned her down against the couch, his body pressed tightly against hers, as his hands grazed up her sides.

"You think this is what they had in mind?" He said in between kisses.

Kimi's hands slid down the planes of the firm muscles of his back. "Knowing them, probably…"

Tommy smirked, drawing back far enough to start a hot trail of wet kisses on her neck. Kimi moaned, arching her neck. Her mind in a delirious state of arousal and happiness. "Well, whatever they meant, just know that I'm at your service."

Kimi giggled, her thoughts turning to mush. "My own personal slave, huh?"

Tommy chuckled finding it hard to breath. "Yes ma'am, anything you want."

"Anything I want? Hmmm…" Kimi glided her hands back to cup his face. She pushed him back slowly until his hazy eyes met hers. "Tell me, you love me."

"I love you." He punctuated with a tender kiss to her lips.

"Tell me, you want me."

"I want you…" He murmured, the desire pouring from his eyes to hers.

She smiled gripping the back of his head yanking his lips to hers. "Now, show me how much…"

And that's exactly what he did, until morning light announced the birth of a new day…

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

_A few years later:_

"Meet your son." The nurse handed Tommy the baby the seemed to be suckling on his fist. Tommy couldn't help but beam at the tiny being.

"He is beautiful."

The nurse smiled. "Yes he is. You two did well."

Tommy gently pressed his lips to his baby's forehead and then settled him in Kimi's arms. "She did well." He looked at his wife lovingly.

Kimi smiled back, a bit worn out and sweaty. "No we, but I did do most of the work." They all chuckled at that.

The nurse had a clipboard in her hands. "So have you two thought of a name?"

They both looked each other. "Nathan." They said in unison and smiled.

"Ah, Nate Pickles…" The nurse smiled. They both grinned liking the nickname. "Would Nate like to meet his family for the first time? They are all standing behind the glass window over there."

Tommy smiled, gently picking up Nate. "Be right back…" He placed a soft kiss on Kimi's lips.

"Okay…" She smiled into the kiss.

He pulled back staring adoringly at his wife. "You know I love you, right?"

"You might have mentioned it before you passed out." She gave him a teasing grin.

He rolled his eyes. "I didn't pass out. I just had a spasm in my knee…"

"Of course…" She humored him and laughed.

He halted on his way to the door and shot her a pleading look over his shoulder. "We're not telling the guys, right?"

"Wouldn't dream of it…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>EPILOGUE…<strong>_

_Six years after that_: Tommy and Kimi Pickles' Home,

"But of course your aunt Kimi went and told the whole world." Tommy groused, staring at the new generation of rugrats seated on the floor who were listening attentively to him. As on every Christmas everyone had gathered together at the Pickles' home.

"I'm sorry but it was too funny to keep it to myself." Kimi giggled, nuzzling their one year old son coddled in the crook of her arm, blowing raspberries.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" He rolled his eyes, picking up their three year old daughter, Chloe and settling her on his lap.

"So are you happy you came back, Uncle Tommy?" Seven year old Maddie asked who was seated between Nathan and Brian. She had Suzie's eyes and Chuck's wild red hair.

Tommy chuckled turning to face Kimi, only pure love shining in his eyes. "What are you kidding me? Of course, I was happy. I loved your aunt Kimi and secretly prayed she loved me too. Turns out she did. So I peg myself the luckiest man in the world." He winked at his wife who rolled her eyes.

"Nice try Pickles, you're still not getting that extra piece of Christmas pudding…"

"Aww, Luke you want daddy to have extra Christmas pudding, don't you?" He tickled their infant's belly getting a tiny giggle out of him. "See…"

"Well, I'm glad you came back daddy, I would have really missed you." Chloe wrapped her tiny arms around her father's neck.

"You wouldn't have missed him, Chloe, you wouldn't have been born." Four year old Tyler snickered. He looked like a mini version of Phil with Angelica's hazel eyes and youthful attitude.

"What?" She gasped as if it was the most impossible idea in the world.

"Tyler, be nice to your cousin…" Angelica shouted from across the room, feeding their two year old Nikki that was fussing on Phil's thigh.

"Yes, mommy." Tyler cringed and Chloe stuck a taunting tongue out at him. Everyone simply laughed.

Tommy grinned again, looking at the room full of kids, full of parents, full of grandparents. _Full of his growing family. _"You know kids, through all of this, the biggest lesson I've learnt in life is that there are just _**some things you never grow out of…**_" He and Kimi shared a fond smile. "And the most important one is _**love…**_"

**THE END**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for reading…<strong>_

_**Until next time **_

_**I'm just your friendly neighborhood **_

_**Knightales…**_


End file.
